Grey Skies
by November Leaving
Summary: *COMPLETE W/ EPILOGUE* A chance meeting on the Quidditch field sparks an intresting meeting between two rivals.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi peoples! It's me again and I've written something new. It started out as a lemon idea but I tried and put my own spin on it. It's raunchy enough but not a hardcore lemon. This is like my first semi-lemon! Also it's not beta-ed so sowy 4 the misspellings. I hope you like it now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah! ::sigh:: I forgot about this.I don't own anything but the plot! Wish I owned at least Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Tom Felton.a girl can dream right!  
  
//\\*//\\*//\\*//\\*//\\*//\\* //\\*//\\*//\\*//\\*//\\*//\\* //\\*//\\*//\\* //\\*//\\*//\\* //\\*//\\*//  
  
Grey Skies  
  
  
  
The Quidditch field was deserted and quiet in the early hours of twilight. Well, almost. A stranger paced about the perimeter of the field. Mumbling his sorrows or letting out his rage, no one knew, or so he thought.  
  
"How dare he! Putting his name in the Goblet and getting chosen like that! Doesn't he know how much trouble he could get himself into? Obviously not! He's got You-Know-Who after him including his group of sadistic followers but he keeps living dangerously!" a flame-haired boy shouted to the darkening sky. The boy, Ron, paced rapidly, letting the situation wash over him.  
  
While Ron shouted out to the sky, he quickly noticed a slight change in his surrounding. The sky grew darker; not like it's usual everyday occurrence of night but it faded ashen in color.  
  
"If it isn't weasel." Sneered a certain snake. "Telling his trouble to all nature to hear. Isn't that a little daft? Oh, wait. I forgot to whom I was speaking to. Weasley here couldn't afford proper help so he turns to the sky. Very ingenious, I might say. I'd probably do the same if I was in your situation."  
  
"Malfoy, don't you have anything better to do than waste your time doling out your quick wit on a Weasley such as I." Ron stared at Malfoy, shooting daggers of anger out towards him. He quickly gave up on his latest distraction and went back to brooding over his present status on Harry and his entry into the Triwizard Tournament. He was soon back to pacing when he was sure he was alone.  
  
As Ron began to head back towards the bleachers he realize he wasn't as alone as he thought.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron interjected. "What the bloody hell are you still doing here?"  
  
"Watching the amusing spectacle that is Ronald Weasley." Malfoy chuckled as he leaned back on the seat behind him.  
  
"It's good to hear you are getting great amusement from my predicament!"  
  
"You have a predicament? Well, I would thoroughly enjoy hearing this! Weasley, in his blissfully dim world, has a problem."  
  
Ron glared over at the reclining Slytherin with a look of utter annoyance on his face.  
  
"Sorry Weasley. I was just trying to help." The blonde sighed as he recollected himself and set out on his trek to the castle. Yet, once again he couldn't bring himself to leave the boy in distress.  
  
"Leave," grumbled Ron when he noticed that the boy had yet to leave him to his musings.  
  
"I'm feeling compassionate tonight."  
  
Ron couldn't believe his own ears. Even though Malfoy's voice was laced with ice, he thought he heard a hint of true compassion in his voice.  
  
"Before you begin let me guess what your troubles are. It's about Potter. Am I right?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Yes! Okay! It's about Harry-fucking-Potter!" Ron exploded. "I'm sick and tired of Harry putting himself into dangerous situations when he's got enough on his plate as is! I'm upset over the fact that I'm jealous of Harry. He's my best friend, I know every hardship he's gone through but I wish I were him! I would love to have the fame, the glory, the recognition, the money he has!"  
  
"Trust me. Money isn't everything." A voice whispered in the wind.  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say. I can't stand being known as the friend of Harry Potter. Always a friend never a name. I'm just not important enough to have my name said by all." The red head sighed as he dropped to the ground, lay down and gazed up at the pale, cloudy sky.  
  
"You are important."  
  
"You're right. Did I ever tell you that I'm actually a prince? I'm from a far away land where unicorns prance around majestically wear polka dots and accordions, where people wear shoes on their hands, gloves on their feet and hats on their arses."  
  
"No need to get sarcastic. I was trying to help you know! You are important. Without you Potter would have been long since dead if it wasn't for you."  
  
"And how would that be, Malfoy." Murmured Ron was he notice the cloud form together to form massive clouds.  
  
"If he had taken my hand in friendship, I would have made fast friends with him, somehow convince him to convince the Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin House. Of course, Father would soon figure out who my new acquaintance was, persuaded Potter to stay at the Manor over holidays and sold him out to Voldemort himself. If it weren't for you he'd have worm chow by now."  
  
"He met you before me."  
  
"And? I would have weaseled my way into his friendship if it weren't for you."  
  
A long silence developed between them.  
  
"I believe it's going to rain." Informed Ron nonchalantly. Soon, Malfoy was standing over Ron, blocking his view of the developing weather.  
  
"What's your point?!" exasperated Malfoy.  
  
"I want control in my life. I-" Ron was interrupted by something colliding into his mouth. A soft caress that made Ron hastily forget his troubles. With his suddenly clear mind, Ron realized who was kissing him.  
  
"Oy! Malfoy!" He shoved the boy off him. "What was that for?"  
  
"I wasn't in the mood to hear anymore of your Potter problems. I wanted to shut you up. It worked for a period of time." Malfoy gathered himself up, straightened his robes and turn to leave.  
  
Within five steps, Ron had stopped him. "What do you want, Weasley?"  
  
"Do you think you were going get the last kiss.word.whatever?"  
  
Before Malfoy was able to answer, Ron laid his lips upon the shorter boy's. Nothing too emotion-filled or mind-boggling. Just a kiss to show him he wasn't afraid of his scare tactics.  
  
"If you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was ask." Malfoy whispered huskily while looking up through his lush eyelashes.  
  
"I want you to stay." He whispered as a little boy does when he realizes he's lost a fight.  
  
Malfoy closed the space between them and pressed his body seductively against Ron's. "Now was that so hard?"  
  
"Malfoy," Ron asked sheepishly. Obviously he was uncomfortable in his present situation.  
  
"Call me Draco." He whispered softly into the Gryffindor's ear.  
  
"Draco," Ron gulped, "what are you doing? Why are you all over me?"  
  
"I see potential in you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Draco was tired of words, so he relied on his graceful actions and sensual ways to answer every question Ron had. He leaned up and softly pressed his lips to Ron's once again, letting Ron savor his soft touch. As the taller boy regained his composure, he allowed himself to enjoy what was happening. When Draco felt it time, he dragged his fingers up and over Ron's shoulders. Ron thought the touch as a wisp of air brushing past him.  
  
Ron finally stepped up in the interaction and cautiously traced Draco's luscious lips; his tongue was graciously allowed admittance into the warm chamber of Draco's mouth. As the tongues dueled and explored one another, Ron could only wonder what Harry or anyone else for that matter would say if they say him and his archenemy in this lover's embrace. No matter to him. At this moment in time, Ron could only focus on Draco and wrapping his arms around the small lean frame, temporarily claiming him for this evening.  
  
They broke apart to catch their breaths but they were soon back to the exploration of the other's mouth. Reveling in the fact that their mouths and bodies fit perfectly together, was an amazingly shocking thing to the rivals. Moments later, Draco yearned for more contact with the red-haired boy. With deft hands, Draco stripped Ron of his robes and began to focus on his work on the blasted red and gold tie.  
  
Ron upset by the disturbance of lip on lip contact, protested. "What are you doing?" he looked down and the boy who had finally taken the tie off.  
  
"Giving you some relief." Draco recaptured his soon to be lover's lips. Ron mimicked Draco's previous actions and progressed further by pulling the sweater vest up over Draco's head, leaving blonde hairs to stand askew.  
  
Ron stared into Malfoy's darken eyes, noticing the cloud of lust that shaded the irises. A drop of rain fell onto Ron's hand that was sliding across the smooth plane of skin at the base of Malfoy's neck.  
  
"Told you it would rain."  
  
"Kiss me." Draco demanded as he pulled Ron onto him with such force that they fell onto the softening ground with a thud.  
  
"You okay?" questioned Ron has he hovered over the Slytherin, sincerely worried about him.  
  
With one quick upward thrust on Draco's part, Ron felt the answer. "Do I feel like I'm okay?" whispered the boy on the ground, his breath fluttering against Ron's face.  
  
Ron was surprised at the physical result of their passion filled kiss. He was even more surprised at the reaction he got from the simple thought that he could arouse the boy beneath him.  
  
Feeling compelled to continue this role of causing sexual desire in the boy under him, Ron devoured Draco's mouth, causing a moan to push pass both their lips. The Gryffindor began to trail down Draco's neck, making sure to mark his property. The smaller boy arched in pleasure as Ron lightly nipped at his collarbone, heading down towards the top buttons on his shirt. With each kiss that lead further south, a new button was undone, leaving Malfoy exposed to the rain. Seeing Ron's hair darken as the rain began to pour steadily set Draco afire.  
  
Stripping them both down, not wanting to waste another moment, Draco, then, flipped them over so that now he dominated over Ron. Slowly grinding his rock hard erection into Ron's, Draco examined Ron's almost black eyes. Looking into those two pools that were so willing to unleash their pent up sexuality, forced Draco to crave to be taken by this boy.  
  
"You want control? Control me. Fuck me. Let me do whatever you please." Growled the smaller boy wanting to please him so he could reciprocate later on.  
  
"Suck me off."  
  
Rather surprised and intruged, Draco did as he was told. He listlessly glided down Ron's body, making sure that every body part touched another. When their erections slipped and slid passed each other, Ron sucked in a short breath. "Hurry up," was all he was able to get out before the angel- hair licked at the engorged organ. First, starting at the head and ending at the base of his shaft, Draco licked and kissed his way down, enjoying the heady scent permeating from the head as the first drops of pre-cum leaked out. Now, A wet chamber encased Ron's thick cock. The Gryffindor watched as the blonde boy bobbed his head. As the pace quickened, Ron felt his point of release soon come into reach.  
  
"Stop," he moaned, "I want to feel you as I cum inside you."  
  
Draco quickly stopped. "What makes you think you'll do the fuck?"  
  
One lust-filled stare was the only answer he needed. Draco was once again on the now muddy ground. He felt the mud saturate his clean white-blonde hair, his back, his arms but he didn't care. All he cared about was Ron putting his legs on his shoulders and pressing his saliva slicked cock at his entrance. Ron didn't prepare him, just took him. Before Draco could scream in the pain-pleasure he felt, Ron pressed his lips lovingly against Draco. The soft strokes of Ron's tongue and hard, steady thrusts gave the mewling Slytherin a delightful contrast that he didn't believe this boy could posses.  
  
The rain beating down on his back, Draco's hands leading him to his cock was purely divine to Ron. Taking control like this was all he needed. With each thrust, Malfoy's hips meet his perfectly. With fervor he stroke and thrust, Ron soon came into Draco. A few last minute rubs to Draco's weeping cock caused his release.  
  
Ron lay on top of Draco, letting the rain clean him off, calm him. This was what he needed. He then moved out of the Slytherin, quickly regretting the loss of body heat. Both got up from the ground, cleaned themselves off and got clothed. Draco looked over at Ron as he put on his pants.  
  
"You could have warned me about your full frontal assault on me. I won't be able to sit properly for a few days."  
  
"That sounds like your problem not mine." Ron smiled back. Draco countered with his own winning smile.  
  
"You won't say a word about this, will you?"  
  
"No. as long as you don't. Goodbye Weasley. " Draco sauntered off.  
  
"Hey!" Ron yelled as he ran to catch up with his new 'lover'.  
  
"Yes," he turned around.  
  
"Seeing as how we basically made it official that we are lovers back there, I think we should be on a first name basis, privately."  
  
Draco sighed. Then waltzed up to his rival or ex-rival, he'd figure that part out later, and gave him a brisk kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Ron."  
  
"Bye Draco." 


	2. Chapter 2

Well hi there all!!!! How are you? It's great to see that people reviewed and thanks to all those who did!  
  
Ashley: That's me! The author!  
  
Iljana: I know! Doesn't it suck to not get a review? If you could e-mail me some of your story translations (cuz I know some R in German) I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Mandy: Thanx! And guess what?.I wrote more! Hehehe! I'm a dork!  
  
Dawn: Don't worry! I don't want to see you get upset! I'll write more! *rushes over and begins to write chapter 3* Also, I know a Dawn.she's my cousin. She's supposed to be sending me a birthday gift.hmmm. *looks out the mail slot* Not here yet!  
  
Deutzy: I LUV TOM FELTON AS WELL [as you saw in my previous and later disclaimer]!!!!!!! Draco is so hot [I am a massive dork!] and I think there's something behind those cold grey eyes that we have yet to discover!  
  
Cindy: I luv the word kewl and I luv to write in caps.as we have already seen [looks at message above hers]. I also know a Cindy. Do u live in Virginia?  
  
Rebbie: SilverDragon and BigRed..I like it! Would you mind if I try and use it later on in the story? I hope not.I really like those nicknames.  
  
I hope you all can come up with some things you would like to see happen cuz I have a window of nothingness that needs to be filled before we get to the 3rd Task..I have the 1st Task idea already. So..read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah! ::sigh:: I hate this part.I don't own anything but the plot! Wish I owned at least Rupert Grint, Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe .a girl can dream right!  
  
//\\*//\\*//\\* //\\*//\\*////\\*//\\*//\\* //\\*//\\*////\\*//\\*//\\* //\\*//\\//\\*//\\*//\\* //\\*  
  
Chpt 2  
  
  
  
It was morning and the slight chill of the night began to lift from the castle. Though the bitter coldness between two friends had only intensified. Ron made sure he was up and out of the dormitory before anyone else was up.especially a certain underage contestant in the Tournament. Besides, he needed time to think things through. About Harry and his recent confirmation into the Triwizard Tournament as the 4th contestant. But, also he needed some time to sort out the previous evening's events.  
  
He had sex with Malfoy. His archenemy. The son of a known Death Eater. The boy who has made the past four years of his life a living Hell. And he had fucked him yesterday. Ron internally sighed as he pulled his sweater vest on. He pulled on his robe, tie around his neck undone, and headed down to the Great Hall. He had once wandered down to the Great Hall in the early morning hours. At that time a few students were there but it was, for once, quiet and that's what he needed right now. A time to reflect in peace.  
  
'How can I be.well I do like Fleur, so that can't be it?' Ron thought, as he looked out the window in the direction o f the Beauxbaton carriage. Ron continued to ponder his situation.  
  
Ron reached the great oak doors of the hall and yanked them open. It seems he was the first one there, he thought as he closed the door. He briskly walked toward his designated table, wanting to sit and revel in the silence. As he slipped into his thoughts, he felt someone's presents looming behind him.  
  
"Go away, Hermione. I don't feel like talking right now. Could you please layoff and stop following me around?"  
  
"Thankfully, I'm not that Mudblood. But if you still feel that way, I'll leave." An iced-laced voice breathed.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron whispered as he turned and saw the blonde.  
  
"I see you've already changed your mind about the whole first name business."  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry if I refuse to remember yesterdays goings-on!"  
  
"What a shame. I couldn't stop thinking about it. You made me scream your name a half dozen times while in my dorm." Draco had, in the process of explaining his after-dark pleasures, managed to seat himself next to the Gryffindor, resting his chin on his shoulder, whispering sensuously slow into his ear.  
  
"Nice to know, Malfoy." Truth be told, it was nice, deliciously nice to know that Malfoy thoroughly enjoyed last night. The image that was forming in front of Ron's mind eye was entertaining to say the least. Malfoy, strewn across his bed, nude stroking himself with Ron's name on his lips. This picture awoken a certain member of Ron's  
  
"I'd hope so, Weasley." A quick peck on the ear. A hand lowering. "I've always wanted to fuck you on this table."  
  
"Fuck me?" Ron's voice lowered as Draco's fingertips lightly drew circles over and ever-growing member.  
  
"Yes. You fucked me. Quite nicely, if I may say so."  
  
"You may." The red-haired boy raised his hips slightly to have more pressure applied to his crotch area. "At least you were able to sit."  
  
Draco smiled. "A handy numbing spell."  
  
"Draco," whispered Ron deliriously.  
  
"Say my name again. You make it sound as if it was such the aphrodisiac."  
  
Lust darken brown eyes met sexually clouded grey.  
  
"Draco. I've never done anything.be careful."  
  
"You did pretty good last night." Draco slid one hand over his lover's shoulder and pulled the robe off gingerly.  
  
"Well.that's different."  
  
"Shh." Draco placed a finger over Ron's lips. Ron, in turn, drew the finger into his mouth, suckling it. Draco closed his eyes in pure ecstasy. "You really know how to use that mouth off yours. I'll have to remember that for later." Draco withdrew his finger and replaced it with is lips over the redhead's.  
  
The kiss was just as fierce and intensely passionate as last night's. Hands desperately removing clothes so heated skin could mesh and rub up against each other. Draco's hand had lowered to Ron's back and the other cleared the table. The clatter of metal plates and other eatery echoed throughout the hall. Neither boys were aware of their surroundings, only the other boy's pleasure, his receiving and giving.  
  
//\\*//\\*//\\*//\\*//\\*//\\* //\\*//\\*//\\*//\\*//\\*//\\* //\\*//\\*//\\* //\\*//\\*//\\*  
  
Ron: Ha! Thought you were going to get more. Well, I don't think so! This is my private life after all.  
  
Draco: Calm down my sweet. Save some of that energy for the bedroom.or table in this case.  
  
Ron: *blush*  
  
November02: Thank you, Draco.  
  
Draco: Your ever so welcome. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be having so much fun.  
  
Ron: Malfoy! You're supposed to be on my side! I don't appreciate have our dirty-  
  
Draco: And filthy.  
  
Ron: -laundry aired out by her. *points at Nov.02*  
  
November02: What did I do? I just wanted to give the people something good and juicy to read.but if you want me to stop then I will make it cleaner.  
  
Draco: Weasley, get a hold of yourself! If she makes it cleaner, then no more "late night goings-on".  
  
November02: *nods*  
  
Ron: *grabs Draco and rushes to Nov.02 bedroom* You're right. Let's go make some more story ideas.  
  
Draco: Please, everyone review so my mistress *looks over at Nov.02 for reassurance*  
  
November02: Yes.continue.  
  
Draco: Can let this continue on. *disappears upstairs*  
  
November02: Oh no.*sigh*.I have to change the sheets again. But I gotta admit.I like being called their mistress. ^__^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Nov.02: Thank you to everyone who left a review! *looks over to the stairs to see the lovely couple head to the kitchen* Good to see that they decided to join us!  
  
Ron: *smiling innocently* Hello there all. *to Nov. 02* We gave you a few chapters worth of ideas up there.  
  
Nov.02: Thank all the new reviewers, Ron. They are the ones who keep me going.  
  
Ron: Thank you ~*Tuuli*~ who talks to my author and keeps her happy with your talks with putting me in another one scene fic. Don't tell that to Draco though.  
  
Thanks ~*Aloh Dark*~ who loves this story!  
  
THNX ~*siw-wa*~ who goes and proves that all you people want is sex but I can handle that! Hehehehehehe!  
  
Thank you ~*hyalite*~ for the nice review!  
  
Thanks ~*quidditchpunk*~ for your review! November will continue writing if she knows what's good for her.  
  
And THNX ~*Golden Cat*~ for making Nov think she has a sense of humor. What to know a secret? Come here. Get closer to the screen....*whispers* she has not one funny bone in her body. Shhhh!  
  
Draco: *returns from the kitchen eating leftover mashed potatoes from the bowl* I love you Americans and your Thanksgiving. All these leftovers to satisfy the hunger I receive after me and mine's have "fun".  
  
Nov. 02: Thank you sooooo much for ruining my Thanksgiving and the nice, PURE thoughts and memories that came along with this holiday!  
  
Ron and Draco: Your welcome!  
  
Nov.02: Just plead for reviews and be gone with yourselves.  
  
Ron: Fine...fine. Please everyone out there in internet land leave a review for this story so she can get to more steamy scene that we, her muses, are obligated to act out. *devilish smile*  
  
Draco: I agree! Now, Ronald, come here and let's use up the rest of that sweet potato pie whipped topping to are advantage.  
  
Ron: *giggles* I'm behind you all the way.  
  
Draco: *sensually smirks* Oh I know. You had me on my hands and knees not less than a half-hour ago. You rode me well.  
  
Ron: *more giggling* Oh Draco...*runs into the kitchen with Draco*  
  
Nov.02: U_U;;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chpt 3  
  
A single phrase ("I'm late!") echoed throughout the halls. A blur of red streaked past the few stragglers who had decided to take their time going to class. Ron huffed as he quickly turned the corner, landing himself on the corridor that held the History of Magic classroom. Ron sighed as he slowed his pace, not seeing any reason to worry about going to class; he was already 10 minutes late.  
  
"They really shouldn't have moved this class to the morning." He griped to no one in particular.  
  
Dealing with Harry and the up-and-coming First Task was too much for Ron right now. Malfoy was able to give him some minor relief, though some of the activities that went on did tire him out even more; that was the main reason he was late. He couldn't continue to think about Malfoy for he'd make himself even later. He, soon, he felt someone follow closely behind him.  
  
"Must we always met like this: you sneaking up on me, watching me closely. Though I must say that I rather enjoy how our meeting end." Whispered Ron seductively.  
  
"Well, I must say that everytime we seem to 'met', we fight."  
  
Ron swiftly turned around on his heels to see an angered 4th year who just happened to be Harry Potter.  
  
"Sorry, I had the wrong person in mind. You, on the other hand, are nothing of great importance that I need to think about." Ron briskly walked down the hall.  
  
"Excuse me! How dare you say that to me?! No less than a month ago you seemed to care. What went wrong?" Harry quietly grumbled; it seemed as if he was speaking to himself, not having the courage to say anything to Ron.  
  
"That naffing tournament is what went wrong. You miraculously got yourself entered into the contest and you didn't tell me how you managed to pull off a great feat such as that! I was your best friend and you didn't tell me."  
  
"I don't know how or who put my name in the Goblet of Fire but all I know is that I'm tired of you not talking to me and....I really need you." Harry sighed in defeat.  
  
"Why? So you can tell that Rita Seeker about how you've taken a poor Weasley under your wings!" yelled Ron, back turned to Harry.  
  
"What? Ron I'd never! That's it I quit." Harry threw up his hands in rejection. "Why are you so upset over this? Maybe Hermione was right, you're just jealous."  
  
The word hung in the air between the two. Harry regretting what he's said; Ron simply flabbergasted. Ron said nothing, anger washing over him. Small tears crowding his eyes. Legs moving rapidly away.  
  
Ron moved as fast as his legs could carry him, wanting to put as much space between him and the traitor as possible. He was in such an emotional frenzy he barely even noticed who he flew past.  
  
"Weasley! Wait up."  
  
Ron quickly halted as he heard an all too familiar voice. Malfoy. "What do you want?" he huffed, half exhausted, half rage.  
  
"Clam down. I heard your little argument back there." Stated Malfoy as he strode up to the redhead.  
  
"And your point is? I'm late for class and so are you."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you anyway. I think we should met up, after lunch during-"  
  
"During the First Task." Ron smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you for letting me be the first to see your smile of the day. Met me in the North Tower after lunch. Now, what class do you have now?"  
  
"History of Magic," Ron smiled once again. Not the usual seductive smile that had always found itself on his lips whenever he was around Malfoy.  
  
"Oh," drawled Draco a matter of factly. "See you later."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron silently crept up the winding stone steps. The professors had made it obviously clear that they wanted total school support at the events so he had to be extra careful. Muttering an unlocking charm, the Gryffindor boy slid into the observation room in the North Tower. He looked around the room, no blonde Slytherin to be found.  
  
"I hope he hurries." Murmured Ron as he thoroughly surveyed the room. Four slightly worn couches were position in pairs directly across from one another on opposite walls. A bay-view size window was the main focus with its breathtaking view of the grounds. Even though the room was rather small and cramped it seemed spacious with its ample view of nature. Ron plopped down on the closest seat to the window and let the picturesque scenery take him in.  
  
Soon he was disturbed, not by his lover but by students. Masses loaded themselves on the field in hoards.  
  
//Must be the Tournament// Ron whispered as he saw what looked to be...  
  
"Dragons!" he gasped aloud, jumping up from his seat.  
  
"You rang." Said a voice that sounded as if it contained a smirk. Must be Malfoy.  
  
"I didn't mean dragons as in Draco. I meant dragons as in the First Task. Look!" Ron interjected as he walked up the window, which held the event scene, showing it as it unfolded.  
  
"What does that matter?"  
  
Ron glanced over his shoulder, stared into Draco's eyes and suddenly he realized why it mattered. He missed Harry. His best friend was going up against dragons in a matter of moments yet he was nowhere to be found. Ron was here, with his archenemy.  
  
"Why do you insist on wearing that?"  
  
Draco stared in bewilderment, "Wear what?"  
  
The Gryffindor gingerly unhooked the 'Potter Stinks' button from the blonde's robes. He cradled the item that just a few days ago caused him to receive detention with Snape. More importantly it upset his friends...all because of his lover's determination to make their lives a living Hell. Ron dropped the badge, letting the sound of the circular metal cracking under his shoe echo throughout the room.  
  
"Go ahead. I have plenty more." Draco dismissed with a wave of his hand as he sat on a couch with a flourish of his robes.  
  
"Fine, you needed to talk?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. I just wanted to give you this." The Slytherin reached into this inner robe pocket and retrieved a small sheet of parchment paper. "I think you'll enjoy this."  
  
"What is it?" Ron had reluctantly turned his back to the window and the sights and sounds of the First Task.  
  
"Come over here and find out." Drawled Draco as he lounged, sprawled out, on the couch. He kept eye contact with his red-hair lover as he sauntered over. Ron perched himself on the armrest, next to Draco who gave him the paper and watched as Ron's eyes swelled in astonishment.  
  
"This....This is Victor Krum's autograph! How did you get this? Oh who cares!" Ron pounced on the blonde, softly placing his lips on top of the other boy's.  
  
"You better be happy." Draco murmured against the dominating boy's lips. "All of Slytherin now think that I am a slobbering, ogling fan of his."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Draco kissed Ron, allowing a moan to escape from deep within. Draco began to unbuckle Ron's belt..  
  
"NEXT UP IS HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Ron lifted his head to get a better listen. What he heard couldn't be right..or was it? "Harry's next. I gotta to go."  
  
"Weasley, I went out of my way to get you something so you have to give me something in return. You are obligated!"  
  
"Fine!" Ron slid his hand into Draco's robes, all the while inching closer and closer to the shorter boy's lips. "Stick this up your arse and go fuck yourself!"  
  
Throwing Draco's wand at him, the Weasley ran out to the grounds to cheer on his friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nov.02: Well, hello there everyone. It seems that our lovebirds are having a little problem. Now, Draco won't leave me alone.  
  
Draco: *standing next to Nov.02* I'm am not bothering you! I'm just gracing you with my presence.  
  
Nov.02: I don't want your presence near me. I do, however, want your movie counterpart near me. *Turns to screen* Tom, if you're reading this..relieve me of Draco and give me some sweet sweet relief.  
  
Draco: *rolls eyes*  
  
Nov.02: Did you roll your eyes at me? Fine then. See if you and Ron get back together.  
  
Draco: *straightens up* Me! Roll my eyes at you? Never!  
  
Nov.02: Yeah..I believe you. Say the thank you part.  
  
Draco: *grumbles* You never boss around Ron like that. That's why you'll remain an old bitch.  
  
Nov.02: Excuse me...what did you say?  
  
Draco: *smiling sweetly* Nothing.  
  
Nov.02: Well, for your info. I'm 15 so there. *sticks out her tongue*  
  
Draco: How mature....NE-way, THNX ~* Maleficent*~ I like the way you think. I think Ron and me should shag more often but he's acting like a woman!  
  
Thank you ~* Aloh Dark*~ for coming back for more. And yes, believe it or not, I'm not all that bad.  
  
Nov.02: He's right. *mutters* Child of Satan.  
  
Draco: THNX ~*Tuuli*~ I know what you're planning on doing to my Ron..you wannabe pimp! He would never go for Oliver Wood! He looks like a Percy or Potter fucker.  
  
Thank you ~*Jedi Master Yoda*~ Um...yeah to you too!  
  
THNX to ~*pearlgirl*~ for knowing my author! And trying out for competition! Kick-outs RULE!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks ~*Pervert Bitch*~ I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! *huggles* You're my kinda a reader! People should pity me and my redhead lover. Well, me for seeing as how I'm still with him but DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM UNGRATEFUL! He's mine. Don't disrepesct him! I don't think you would say that if you knew what he could do in bed and with that mouth. But I still love you!  
  
Thank you to ~* Sabishisa*~ but of course she'll continue! If she won't, I think that the reviewers and I shall stage a revolt.  
  
THNX to ~*gHoSt WriTTeR*~ my author really needed your positive review at the time. And you're a Tom..hmmm. She always wanted a Tom...  
  
Nov.02: Felton....get it straight! But it's okie-dokie! Well that's it for now. WOW! We got through an intro w/o sex. But my loved ones are fighting so it doesn't count. But I'm sad. It's too damn quiet around here.  
  
Draco: I knew you missed are bedroom romps! I always thought someone was watching. You voyeurist.  
  
Ron: *comes down the stairs* Hello, Ashley...Malfoy.  
  
Draco: Ronald. *points to Nov.02* She's been watching us have sex in her bed.  
  
Ron: Then let's go have sex in her bed while she does disclaimer!  
  
Draco/Ron/Nov.02: YAYAYAY!!!!!  
  
Nov.02: But I can't go. *pouts* Disclaimer time. I don't own a bloody thing. *watches the two once again run up to her run to have "fun"* *whispers* I don't really watch. I let them believe that. It makes them do kinky things to each other that makes them very happy the next day.  
  
Draco (from upstairs): HAPPY DAYS ARE HERE AGAIN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chpt 4  
  
My Great Merlin," Ron chanted as Hermione led the way to the hospital tent.  
  
"Yes, now will you apologize to Harry or not?" Hermione huffed as she rapidly meandered her way through the on-coming crowd.  
  
"Of course! He could've gotten himself killed." Muttered Ron as Hermione burst through the tent flap.  
  
"Harry you were brilliant!" she squeaked. "You really were."  
  
But Harry was looking over at Ron, who was staring as him as if he were an apparition. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"Harry," Ron spoke in a most grievous tone, "whoever put your name in that goblet....they're trying to do you in!"  
  
"Caught on, have you?" Harry vocalized coldly. "Took you long enough."  
  
Ron opened his mouth uncertainly; Harry knew Ron was about to apologize but he fount that he didn't need to hear it.  
  
"It's okay," he said before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it."  
  
"No, I shouldn't have-"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
Ron grinned nervously at him and Harry grinned back sheepishly. Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told her.  
  
"Boys are so stupid!" she shouted, tears splashing down her front. She, then, gave them a hug and dashed away.  
  
"Barking mad," said Ron, shaking his head. "Harry, come on, they will be announcing your scores."  
  
Harry ducked out of the tent, golden egg and Firebolt in hand, Ron by his side, talking fast.  
  
Ron rapidly told Harry of how the others were able to capture their golden eggs. But Harry's tactic was the most brilliant of all. Completely taking in solace in his own ramblings, Ron made comments to each score Harry receive and yelled in fury an indignation when he got a '4' from Karkaroff. The more to talked, the longer he could prolong the inevitable discussion or awkward silence, as to Ron's stubbornness, to come. But he could care less; he had is best friend.  
  
Harry didn't care about the lower mark he received from the Durmstrang judge. He could have received a zero across the board but listening to Ron's cursing and sticking up for him was worth one hundred points to him. Though he would never disclose that to anyone.  
  
Harry went back to the tent after he obtained his score; he waited nervously in no less than ten minutes ago as to the instructions Charlie gave him. Ron patiently waited outside, watching the students retreat back to the castle. Ron was happy that he was back on good terms with Harry but Draco on the other hand......  
  
Ron looked over to the tower window he had previously occupied with the aforementioned party. He knew he was in for it, as he fingered the slip of parchment in his pocket.  
  
//Malfoy went out of his way to get me this autograph. I do appreciate it but if he thinks that everytime he gives me something I'm obligated to fuck him, he's got another thing coming. Maybe I should show him my appreciation though..// Ron thought, hoping to make up with Malfoy. He didn't know why. He could do without him but..he couldn't really remember how he got along without the daily of every other day sexual rendezvous with the sleek snake in Slytherin. Should he give him a day to calm down or talk to him today?  
  
Harry left the tent, rejoining Ron as they started towards Gryffindor Tower, quickly brushing Rita Skeeter, a pesky reporter, off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nov.02: That was one long ass side story and one short as fuck story. But it was sooooo short because Chpt 4 was just a transition chapter. So, in forgiveness I have written a longer chapter and I'll try to keep the side story short.  
  
Ron: I agree.  
  
Draco: I'll help by saying this now. We won't make comments about sex or hint around to having it. Also, We'll start the thank you part now and no sex.  
  
Ron: *shocked* No sex! He's growing up into such a nice young man.  
  
THNX ~*Tuuli*~ for reading this 1st.  
  
Thank you ~*Aloh Dark*~ for writing a review and convincing Nov.02 to put this up earlier.  
  
THNX to ~*siw-wa*~ for making her realize she lets us talk too much.  
  
Nov.02: Okay....I'm sending out Chpt 5 early but Chpt 6 will come out later. Okay on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 5  
  
Ron slowly began to separate himself from his renewed group of friends. He listlessly listened to Hermione and Harry talk about this and that. It had been 5 days since the First Task, the resolution of his and Harry's fight and his new and present conundrum with Malfoy.  
  
Ron sighed heavily; he actually felt an inkling of longing for Malfoy. Ever since he walked out on Malfoy, the blonde had yet to give him a look. Not a stare or a glare. He had even refrained from insulting him. Though, Harry took this as a sign that Malfoy might have finally matured, leaving his best friend alone from the verbal torment. Ron shrugged it off, fully knowing the real reason of this "act of maturity".  
  
The melancholy Gryffindor quickly arose out of his mood just as he caught Harry sending him a sideways glance accompanied by a smile. Ron was happy to have Harry back in his life; he was a little disappointed in himself that it took seeing something as drastic as Harry fighting off a Hungarian Horntail to make him realize that Harry was innocent in forging his signature.  
  
"That's it!" he exclaimed silently. He knew exactly what to do to get Draco back. He stealthily slipped into an alcove, waiting impatiently for his lover. The echoes of students softly dissipated as they entered the dining hall. Soon, the object of Ron's lust strolled by.  
  
Malfoy, finally deciding he should make some type of appearance at dinner, sauntered down the main hall. Draco sighed. Damn that Weasley bastard to Hell! He had gotten under his skin and made him feel uncomfortable with himself, made him feel as if a part of him was missing. How dare this mere poor boy make the Draco Malfoy feel incomplete? Yes, Draco knew he was gay, since his third year. Yes, he was able to have any boy or man he desired. And, yes, he had his sinful way with each desired man and boy. But this time it was different. He usually had his way with the temporary objects of his hunger for a week or so...but this time, with Ron, it had been almost a month and this "tryst" was still going strong.  
  
As Draco continued his journey towards the Great Hall, a hand clasped around his forearm pulling him into a small crevice, having his back connect to the wall, lips over his own. The kiss, Malfoy breathed contently; this type of kiss must be from that loveable bastard. Enough thinking, the Slytherin scolded himself, though letting the other boy take control. The kiss was warm and needy. Rough yet gentle. Revealing desperation and emotions that neither of the boys wanted to decipher because of fear for want they might be.  
  
//Does this bastard know what I can feel from this?// Draco thought. Was he deceiving him? The kiss stayed pure, innocent. No dueling of the tongues today.  
  
The pair of lips left his, trailing down to his neck while deft fingers removed robes, unbuckled belts, removed slacks. Lips back to doing what they did best: kissing. Neither understood why Malfoy's lithe hands grasped and intertwined with callused but neither cared but welcomed it as the other slid to his knees. A sweet touch of lips to Malfoy's engorged organ sent him spiraling into a world of delicate wisps of seductive tendrils that licked around his body. Their place of origin was from the boy below him.  
  
On the floor, Ron started to spread kisses of affection over Draco's organ. When Ron's nose was engulfed in perfect blonde hairs, he, once again, placed his lips on Draco's now leaking head and pushed forward.  
  
Being fully sheathed by Ron's warm mouth sent Malfoy into a frenzy. With each thrust of Ron's mouth, came a wave of delirious pleasure and a swift squeeze of his hands. Ron continued his rapid bobbing movement of his head; the boy below reluctantly let go of his lover's hands, replacing them on Draco's hips, to keep himself steady.  
  
Shortly thereafter, Malfoy quivered in ecstasy; his world cracked and split around, the castle walls swiftly replaced his sensuous world. Ron pulled up Draco's boxers and slacks, buckling and zipping.  
  
"If you think that everytime you give me something, I'm expected to have sex with you, you have another thing coming to you!" Ron grunted, pointing his finger into the other boy's chest.  
  
Draco stared into Ron's strong brown eyes. Something was a bit off. A glisten had shed a film over the brown eyes that Malfoy had come to crave....even yearn for.  
  
"I don't see why not! If I go out of my way I should get some type reward for the gesture." sneered the blonde boy. "Are you going to cry?"  
  
"No," Ron staggered back. "Why would I cry?"  
  
Draco interlaced his fingers with his taller lover's, keeping the red head from running away. "Go ahead and cry. I missed you too."  
  
Ron pressed himself against the shorter boy, seeking why Draco did a complete 180.  
  
"How come you can be a bastard one moment then be almost bearable and considerate the next?" Ron wondered aloud, idly rubbing his thumbs over Draco's hand.  
  
"Who knows." Draco shrugged. "Maybe I have split personalities."  
  
Ron smiled. A lone tear escaped his eyes and Draco gingerly kissed it away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm really glad to have you back. I did miss you."  
  
"I missed you as well...and that mouth of yours." Draco stood on tiptoes to give Ron a loving peck on the mouth.  
  
"I'm such a wanker." laughed Ron to himself.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You should stop slicking back your hair." The taller boy let go of Malfoy's hand, the proceeded to muss up the fine platinum strains. Seeing Draco, hair disheveled and bangs in his eyes, brought a genuinely delight- filled smile. "Beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The two boys continued to stay interwoven, giving the other a quick kiss or smile. Whispers of tender endearments and sensual overtones quietly entertained the boys.  
  
Ron hadn't felt this good since..well....never. He felt strongly about Draco. He had never felt so scared and depressed when he thought he could lose those moments in time where he reveled in the being known as Draco Malfoy. He also never thought he could feel this joyous whenever he was close to him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Draco hastily left his reflections of Weasley and that wondrous mouth had previously done.  
  
"What?!" He disentangled himself from the redhead. "Why did you have to go and ruin the moment?" Draco fixed himself up so he would look presentable to his peers, not as if he had just received a b.j.  
  
"Well, I don't love you but I do have strong feelings for you. What else did you expect? After about a month of fucking I'd have to develop some feelings for you."  
  
"All we do is have sex. No more. No less. Feelings can only complicate things."  
  
"So all I am to you is sex. Your fucking boy toy. Why are you still having sex with me? We all know of your involvement with others."  
  
"And what is my 'involvement with others'."  
  
"You stalk and seduce your prey, have your way with them, then drop them after a week or so. Why haven't you dropped me?"  
  
"I haven't tired of you yet."  
  
"TIRE OF ME! Are you planning on dumping me as if I were trash?"  
  
"Yes. No! I don't know. Stop acting all womanly on me! This is sex. You fuck me. I fuck you. That's it. There is no need for emotions."  
  
"I still care about you. Do you at least think or care about me?" Ron whispered as he stared at the floor.  
  
Malfoy swiftly walked away as Ron stared at the floor. Heading towards the Slytherin dorms, a silent 'deeply' hung from his lips. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ron: Hello there! Nov.02 is off watching Yu-Gi-Oh! She's such the weirdo!  
  
Draco: So he'll do the thank yous.  
  
Ron: I shouldn't, you big meanie! You just rejected me!  
  
Draco: Well, I can't help it if you put out! Also, I don't think you read the very end.  
  
Ron: *back tracks to previous chappie* Ohhhh....you big romantic! *huggles to Draco*  
  
Draco: Stop it. Do the Thank yous and we'll finish this later.  
  
Ron: *giggles* I love it when you're a bitch. Thank you ~*hyalite*~ for writing a review.  
  
THNX to ~* KC Matthews*~ Nov.02 is waiting for your reply. She can't wait to start helping.  
  
Thank you ~* Baby Gurl*~ Hey Portia! Kewl party and Happy B-day!  
  
THNX ~* gHoSt WriTTeR*~ I LOVE TOM!  
  
Thanks ~* Andrea and Aloh Dark*~ for reading and your wonderful enthusiasm!  
  
Thank you ~* pearlgirl*~ WOW! I'm glad you likey the fic!  
  
Nov.02: Okay! YAMI MUST WIN AGAINST PEGASUS! Even you though I've seen this one. Enjoy and Happy Holidays! I hope I come up with some more chappies B4 the New Year!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 6  
  
Hermione and Harry raced back to the Gryffindor Tower, hoping beyond hope that Ron was there. He had apparently not shown up for dinner and frankly Harry was worried. Before dessert was served, Harry was beyond being worried and was now afraid..frantic to find his best friend. What would he be doing right now without Ron and his friendship? But more importantly -who- would Harry be right now without Ron? Alone, naïve about the wonders of the magical world, depressed past suicide. None of these prospects were too pleasing to Harry, so they were off in their search of Ron.  
  
They sped towards their House; Ron might have gone back to go get something and was being held up as they ran. Harry burst into the common room only to find the fire crackling, not the fire of Ron's hair.  
  
"Go looking in the boys' dorms." Commanded Hermione. "I'll continue to search down here."  
  
As Harry headed towards the staircase, he heard a small whimper come from a far corner in the room.  
  
"Hermione, listen for a moment."  
  
The two students froze in their places, listening for the phantom cries. The two quickly traced the strangled moans to a huddled mass near the fireplace.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione questioned as she neared the breathing, crying object. As she got closer, she noticed a small patch of red. "Ron! Are you okay?"  
  
She cautiously walked up to him, thankful he was here. It spooked her quite a bit when Ron didn't show up at dinner, seeing how he was just behind her. But Harry had convinced her that Ron was safe, probably searching his room for a forgotten item. But he never showed. A tremor of fear and anxiety wavered through her at the thought that Ron might be injured or...she quickly pushed the morbid thought away from her. Ron was here, though crying unexplainably.  
  
"Something must be wrong if Ron didn't come down and eat." She stated, awaiting the boy's reaction, but he didn't muse. "Must be something truly troubling him if he won't respond to that stereotypical comment."  
  
Harry followed Hermione's suit by coming around to sit in front of Ron, face to face.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked gently. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't fall in love. Hermione, Harry promise me you won't ever fall in love until you are truly ready." Ron began to ramble, finally showing his face after his 10 minute crying session. "Don't let some guy or girl sweep you off your feet, seduce you to the point of no return, until you desperately crave his touch, kiss..or a faint brush against the shoulder, then drop you like yesterday's garbage."  
  
Ron held back a straggled sob as he remembered Malfoy quietly leaving him alone and crying. Malfoy strolled coolly into his life, then abruptly strolled out of it, just as coolly. He didn't care for him. It was so plain and simple; he was a cold, calculating Malfoy who embodied ice and clung to the icy rage within. Even his features of white-blonde hair, steel grey eyes as cold as the metal itself, pore-less fair skin captured the essence of ice. But when he, Ron, had inflamed him in the heat of passion, Malfoy's stone-cold appearance melted as the afterglow blush crept through his body, resting on his sweat-sheen cheeks. Merlin, he missed that boy.  
  
"What do you mean, Ron?" the only girl in the trio inquired her best friend.  
  
"I let myself feel a sort of premature or beginnings of love for someone. Little did I know all he wanted from me was sex. Why? Why does that supposed all knowing being that sits up in the sky feel the need to create and allow emotions? Does he sit up there and laughs when he sees poor saps like me care for another human beings then get their hearts stomped on?" Ron flailed his arms, letting the wild gesticulations interpret his depressing rage that was boiling over inside of him.  
  
"I don't know Ron. I guess it's all apart of life and taking those lessons of life and growing from them." Hermione soothed as she crawled towards Ron, putting her arms around him comfortingly.  
  
"She's right, you know. But I have one question." Harry pondered aloud.  
  
"If you're trying to figure out who it was, I'm not telling."  
  
"It wasn't Snape, or else you would have told us?"  
  
"It might as well have been." Sighed Ron as a sob slipped past his throat and erupting darkly, bring a tear to his friends eyes.  
  
"All I really want to know is if this person is a guy?"  
  
Ron gasped; how could he let that slip by? He did say 'he' a few times. He wasn't afraid of his two friends reactions but it shocked him up to realize he hadn't thought of his sexuality, only of the boy who made him questioned it.  
  
"Yes, that bastard who broke my heart is a guy. I don't know if I'm bisexual or homosexual but I like guys..or at least this one."  
  
The three sat there in an understanding silence. They continued to sit in the corner with their emotional friend. Ron quickly restrained his emotions, gathered himself so he could at least a few minutes to get ready for bed without crying; he let his friends lead him up the stairs to the dorms.  
  
"Ron don't worry about the whole sexuality issue. We still love you. Probably more so now that you trusted us enough to lets us know. Goodnight. And don't worry about whomever hurt you." Hermione kissed him on the cheek while giving him another reassuring hug. She disappeared into the girl dorms.  
  
"Yeah Ron. I don't mind the whole gay/straight/bi problem. All I care about is finding the prat who did this to you and give him a good thumping. If you don't mind me asking, but how long have your two been....you know."  
  
"Having sex. Since they announced you as the 4th champion." Ron ushered himself into the dorm and rapidly changed into his pajamas, wanting to just sleep.  
  
"That was 6 weeks ago. You and this mystery man have been doing it for 6 weeks?!" exclaimed Harry as he got ready for bed.  
  
"It wasn't a daily thing. Can we drop this subject for the time being?"  
  
"Of course. 'Night Ron." Harry slipped into bed.  
  
"Night." And all was quiet and dark. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nov.02: Hello Hello! Happy Holidays to all! I hope you had a great holiday break and such!  
  
Draco: I know I did.  
  
Nov.02: Yeah, thanx 4 the thesaurus and the guide to writing great sex scenes!  
  
Draco: I just thought that you could spice up our sex lives. It's getting a little emotionally heavy. You're even writing more about Potter.  
  
Harry: Hey! I can't help it if the writer writes me! I'm irresistible.  
  
Nov.02: Okay well I guess Harry should say the Thank Yous as a welcome. So-  
  
Ron: Happy Christmas!  
  
Nov.02: It's past Christmas.  
  
Ron: Well, Happy Belated Christmas! *takes a swig of Skky Blue*  
  
Everyone: The premium malt beverage! *LOLOLOLOL*  
  
Nov.02: It's New Year's Eve tomorrow!  
  
Ron: Happy New Year! And...hey, Harry whatcha doing here?  
  
Harry: Saying thank yous. So thanx ~*pearlgirl and Dia*~ for wanting Ron and Draco back together. *coughNOTREALLYcough*  
  
Thank you ~*Andrea*~ for placing Nov in the top place with all the rest. She reads those all the time. Her top favs are Ron's Worst Nightmare and Slytherin Revenge!  
  
Thanx ~*hyalite*~ I'm wondering how I'll react as well.  
  
Thanks ~*Nightengale and havelock*~ for UR excitement and impatience.  
  
Thank You ~*Aloh Dark*~ for hope with the rest of us that homosexuality could be excepted!  
  
Nov.02: Great job Harry! Now on with the reading and ....  
  
Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! ^__^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 7  
  
"Leave me the bloody hell alone Pansy!" Malfoy yelped as he shut the door to his private bedroom close. "Go find some other hump toy, you pug-faced beast." He muttered under his breath.  
  
He was disgusted with those in Slytherin. They were all creatures hell-bent on obtaining money, power and sex. Though some were attractive and could use their sex to their advantage, many of those pathetic schoolmates of his broke down everytime he seduced them.  
  
Draco headed to his bathroom, thanking the stars for his father's influence over the school. Draco peeled away at the layers of that damn school uniform.  
  
"The school," he sighed, peering into the mirror over the sink, "the one thing that's bricked me in and broke me down."  
  
Actually, the students in the academy that are held there are what tore the Malfoy heir down. Reaching over to the shower fixture, he turned the water to full blast, steam instantly rose.  
  
The people were just a blur to Draco. A wave of monotony, with faces and names obscure, that drained him effortlessly. He could get anyone of them and nothing could shock them. They were insipid pawns on his road to pleasure that would lead to the end of his 7th year, sooner or later. Every single person in this castle was bland in foreplay, in bed and in climaxing.  
  
Draco stepped into the shower reveling in the heat as liquid purity and innocence, that is water, slip and slide down his refine skin. There was one exception though, to the blandness of the school. Ronald Weasley. A vibrant boy, a frequently choleric, young man who was willing to make a subservient bitch out of Malfoy in a few minutes. He made Draco go down on him their first time yet he didn't need to be seduced. Ron was the type of person who you either had to completely take or be completely taken by his rudimentary charms. This boy was poorer than poorer, in Draco's eyes, yet he seemed to be rich in happiness and it captivated Draco to the fullest.  
  
Draco began to scrub his body with a lavender scented bar of soap. Rich and happy is what many people perceived Draco to be or only that he was cold to keep people away from his money or because of his father. He heard what many people said about him being his father's little whore, that that's why he had his own room ("So Daddy can Floo his way into his son's bed."). On the contrary, his father never molested him but his aggression towards and the constant reminder of his wealth was his father's way to keep his child's mind on the money and prestige that was to become of him in the future. He had to be responsible with it.  
  
After a quick shower, dressing in his personal black silk pajamas, he sat in front of the fire in his room. He quickly went back to his musings of Ron. He wanted to figure out his standing with school, friends and family but all he wanted to think about was Ron. School was boring, friends were non-existent because they all wanted to be in cohorts with him or to get closer to his money and power, then there was family who he didn't give two squirts of piss to care for.  
  
All he had was Ron. His and all his. Well, until tonight. After Ron had apologized for his actions, they melded together desperate to find the others warmth but mainly to find the yearning that was deep within them. Draco was amazed at how he frequently reached out to touch Ron. Maybe he did it so he could reassure himself that this boy was still there.  
  
Ron to him was his choleric angel, his angered, emotional and fire angel. He was the personification of fire sent here to melt Draco's heart. And secretly he had achieved it. That was why Draco ran off. He couldn't stand to deal with those feelings, foreign and new, yes. Scary, unreliable and hurting, yes. He was afraid to be hurt. Draco Malfoy was afraid to be in love.  
  
He was pathetic. He knew. It was all his bitter heart and mind could think about. He was fragile; he wanted to be perfect all for Ron. He wanted to be good and brave like Potter, seeing as how that was the one person Ron would never turn away. He wanted to be that person. He wanted to be everything Ron desired in a man. Draco knew he could do it and love that boy until the day he died. That's where the notion of hurt came in; he knew his father would never except Ron but he wanted to devote all his time to him.  
  
It killed Draco; he wanted Ron but he just ruined it. He didn't want Ron on his knees in anyway, shape or form. Yes, he delighted in the pleasures that was Ron but he wanted to please him. He needed to hate Ron from now until eternity.  
  
"I love him." Draco sighed aloud. "I want, yearn, desire, care for him and what ever else you want to say."  
  
He smiled to himself. He loved Ronald Weasley; he was willing to give up all his riches and status just to be with Ron. He wanted to live in Ron's house. The Burrow it was called.  
  
"I want to live in the Burrow!" he shouted.  
  
He loved the Burrow actually. His parents had a summer home in the mountains behind that house. He would imagine who would possibly live there. Then he found out that was the Weasleys' domain and he was excited. It was rather new to recognize that he actually had some feeling for Ron before this moment. The Gryffindor was the reason he questioned his sexuality, the reason he explored, the reason he filled up his time until he was with Ron.  
  
Now he was with him but now he must make it official. He must tell of his desire to please Ron. He must tell his love he would be willing to leave everything behind and be the housewife. How he loved him.  
  
A remarkable idea popped into his head; he would tell Ron tomorrow! Everything would be perfect after their first class together. Care of Magical Creatures was tomorrow. He would tell then or right before breakfast. He didn't want to spoil it all by having too many people know about this. He wanted Ron to himself.  
  
With a smile tugging at his lips, Draco slipped into his bed.  
  
"I think I'll leave my hair untouched tomorrow. Ron did say he like it like that." He murmured as sleep over took him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Nov.02: Happy New Year to all! The guys are still feeling the effects of the mini party we had....I had. So I'll speak with you guys, personally. I really want to thank every person out there. Reviewer and reader. I read some stories where the people had 400 reviews and I found out that I want 100. I really do! If I get more than so be it!  
  
Hey! If I get 100 reviews, then I'll hold like a mini-raffle where whoever comes up with number closest to the one I pick then...I'll use a scene/idea they come up with in a later chapter! And if I get to 150 I'll take anyone's ideas on what they would like to happen next...when we get there. How does that sound? Is that a little presumptuous? If so, tell, I'll think of something else cuz I want to show how much I appreciate everyone who reads this including:  
  
havelock, kickedoutofthegoblet, SparkySparkles, (Aloh Dark, gHoSt WriTTeR, Andrea, Tuuli), Velvet Chocolate, sexy-as-Ron, nightwing and Arynnl. Now there was another Andrea. Is that the same one? Thanks to everyone here! And everyone else who reviewed!  
  
Especially the ones in parenthesis. You have kept up with this is the beginning! Thanx!  
  
Draco: Velvet Chocolate....???  
  
Nov.02: I thought you were feeling the effects.  
  
Draco: Stop yelling at me. *holds head*  
  
Nov.02: I'm not.  
  
Draco: Whatever. VC is a bit of a freak! Just like you. *talks to screen* I don't know about a 3-some but you can watch. I was always into having people watch.  
  
Nov.02: Go to bed! You ruined my special moment!  
  
Draco: *glare*  
  
Nov.02: Now go have some fun and read! This!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 8  
  
Ron trudged his way towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, his two best friends on either side of him as if to protect him from anymore hurt. But that was impossible as long as Malfoy was free to roam the halls, knowing of his secrets, his desires and his love.  
  
Ron sighed begrudgingly as the sun shone in his face. Why couldn't it just leave him be? Why couldn't it have stay in its place below the horizon? Who knew? Ron thought has the hovel soon came into view.  
  
"I hope we are not working with those Blast-Ended Skrewts." Prayed Harry silently.  
  
Hermione and Ron groaned and grunted their approval or disapproval as they saw sparks, most likely from the Skrewts themselves, shot into the air.  
  
"I hope those sparks were from Seamus." Grumbled Hermione, as they headed towards the back of Hagrid's hut.  
  
Many students, from Gryffindor and Slytherin, were sharing common ground today. They were all petrified of the progressively growing Skrewts. But there was only one person that Ron was interested in: Malfoy. The illusive boy who shattered him the previous night. It sickened him that he could feel for a Slytherin, much less a Malfoy. But there just seemed to be a softer sided to Draco that he wanted to find.  
  
//But not in this lifetime// Ron thought despondently.  
  
As the bell tolled, signifying the class's beginning, Hagrid made his way out to the corral that held the Skrewts.  
  
"Today class, we will not be working with the Skrewts."  
  
A collective sigh of relief flowed through the air at the student's alleviation of the fire snails, as they called them.  
  
"But don't fret everyone. Just because those beauties are molting and a bit testy doesn't me I'm going ter let ya have a free day. We're goin' ter have a scavenger hunt. Yer going to be in groups and in each group yer goin' ter find different magical and medical plants that can be used ter treat the Skrewts and yer goin' ter also find various other animals we studied. They will be found in the front part of the forest. It's sectioned off so you can't get lost."  
  
The Gryffindor trio had long since blocked out Hagrid as soon as he said groups. Of course they would work together, unless......  
  
"I'm goin' ter assign yer partners so listen up."  
  
Once again the students groaned.  
  
"Lavender and Seamus, Parvil and Hermione, Harry and Goyle, Ron and Malfoy..."  
  
Ron's world dropped from beneath him. He and Draco were to work as a team for the rest of class period. How would he cope? This boy grasped his heart, then stroked it softly with his nimble fingers, coaxing it out of its hard shell. Malfoy let him bloom, let his heart open up then, with a strong squeeze shattered it along with his spirit. And he was to work with him.  
  
"Ron, we are so sorry. Can your day get any worse? First you get your heart stomped on then you get paired up with Malfoy. Then worst of all, your best friend gets the honor to work with his right hand man. What else can go wrong?" sighed Harry as Hagrid recited the rest of the partners.  
  
Hermione jabbed him in ribs. "You really know how to cheer a person up don't you?"  
  
"Sorry mate." Harry blushed cutely.  
  
//Cutely?// Ron questioned silently. The question echoed throughout his head. Harry blushing cutely. It's a possibility. He was kind of wholesome and sweet.  
  
"It's okay." Whispered Ron, making the long trip over towards is ex-lover.  
  
Soon, the weasel and the ferret, as many of their enemies might identify them, were paired, standing quietly next to each other. They made it imperative that they didn't touch one another at all. Not a hair fell on the other's shoulder, a breath on the others face, not a word spoken.  
  
The directions were given out and the scavenger hunt began. The majority of the partners were to the east section of the forest closest to Hagrid's hut. But the pair stood there. Each afraid of the others reactions.  
  
Ron swiftly decided that he wanted to be far away from everyone and the other boy. Draco sighed; this was going to be a long period. He followed his secret love as he went the opposite direction of the group, letting some space to accumulate between them.  
  
"I hope you are prepared to get a failing grade because I have a strange and grotesque feeling you need to say something." Ron whispered darkly over his shoulder.  
  
"I do."  
  
So, off they went to find a secluded area so that they could have some privacy. They found themselves walking away from the beaten path and towards the Quidditch pitch. It wasn't too far away from the hut, maybe a 2 minute walk would suffice Ron. That way, if need be he could run back to the hut in a few seconds flat. Ron subconsciously wandered over to the spot he ranted and raved a few months ago; he was standing on the place he took Draco.  
  
"Interesting place of sorts to talk, huh Ron?" asked Draco, some ice hidden within his words.  
  
//Why here of all places?// He wasn't too trusting in himself now, seeing as how he was surrounded by the sights, smells and sensations of this ground. This same earth was matted in his hair a month ago. He remembered the sores that deliciously deserved, to him, as long as Ron was willing to make the same sacrifice to him.  
  
"Go on. Say what you must then I will speak my peace."  
  
"Ron, you're so cold and precise today. All business, I believe. I must be rubbing off on you." Draco tittered, not really sure what to do next.  
  
"Get on with it, Malfoy." Ron had his arms crossed, tightly. He looked over his shoulder, expectantly. He looked like he wanted to leave, now.  
  
"I want to apologize about last night. I really didn't mean any of it. I mean, I didn't mean to leave you alone without explaining myself. I was nervous; I really wasn't sure how to verbally express how I felt about you. I-"  
  
The emotionally wore down boy held up his hand. He had heard enough of this bullshit. "I know you, Malfoy. You don't care about me, which is obvious from the way you left me last night, and I cried. Hard and long. I also thought about you and how I feel about you. I still care about you. Pathetic really, but I still want you but I'm going to get over that. I deserve better than you! You are some slimy Slytherin snake who does not deserve my time. I told you how I felt about you and you walked about. Up and left me without a second thought. But I'm not going to let you do that to me anymore."  
  
Draco stared at the boy he just realized he loved; Ron hurt. And because of what....him.  
  
//Maybe I should give him some time before I tell me the whole truth//  
  
"You do deserve more."  
  
"Don't try reverse psychology on me. Why did you do this to me? Was it because I am a conquest to you?"  
  
"Sure," Draco shrugged, "you were nothing but a fuck to me." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"I knew it! You bastard." Ron turned on his heels, wanting to distance himself from the Malfoy.  
  
//What the hell went wrong here?//  
  
"No. Not true! I was joking." Draco grabbed Ron's arms, not wanting him to leave just yet. "Ron, please don't think that. I don't think of you like that. I was being sarcastic. You should know better than that. After all the time you have known me, you can't tell when I'm joking. All I've been to you is sardonic, sadistic and sarcastic."  
  
"I hate you!" Ron wanted to get away from Draco; he felt the need to wretch his arms out of the blonde boy's grasp.  
  
"Hear me out."  
  
"No." Ron clenched his teeth.  
  
"I just want-" Draco pulled Ron closer.  
  
"No!" Ron pushed away.  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
All was quiet. Flesh connected with flesh. A flood of tears filled grey eyes; tears spilled over brown.  
  
"You...just...hit me." Whimpered Malfoy.  
  
Ron could do nothing but glance down at his bruised palms. Another turn on heels led Ron away, resigning Draco to cradle his hand-printed cheek.  
  
Before leaving, Ron spoke. "I like your hair like that. You should wear it unkempt more often." And he was gone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Nov.02: I feel like JK! I just finished the last chapter, the Epilogue, last night! I'm so happy! It's very long. 13 pages. Like JK, I'll tell you this: the last word is fire.  
  
Harry: Are you trying to insult my original maker?  
  
Nov.02: *points to a shrine of JK* does that answer your silly question? Now, do thank yous while I go sleep.  
  
Harry: Thanx for you know what *wink*.  
  
Nov.02: You quite welcome. Now go! I'll never try to do a project in 1 hour and write two chapters. *goes upstairs*  
  
Harry: Thanks ~*Andrea and no name*~ for your enthusiasm.  
  
THNX ~*Lacey*~ don't die! Andrea has done that enough for all of us!  
  
Thank you ~*Aloh Dark*~ for your praise and for always keeping Nov going.  
  
Thank you ~*Snowdrop*~ and please don't cry.  
  
THNX ~*Velvet Chocolate*~ why don't you wait me?  
  
Thanks ~*Anya Malfoy*~ for giving reviews!  
  
Ron: And Thank you ~*KC Matthews*~ for telling Draco what he needs to do!  
  
Harry: Where did you come from?  
  
Ron: No where, just away from Drake. He thinks I put Nov up to this bull. She really needs to bring us together right?  
  
Harry: Of course....*whispers* No. Anyway, on with the reading.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 9  
  
Ron sat silently in Hagrid's hovel, sitting near the window, watching as his classmates reconvened in front of the giant's house. He paid particular attention to Draco. The boy looked wounded, battered and bruised, though the product of Ron's slap was only a small reddish area on his cheek. This type of pain was deep, emotional. And Ron wouldn't have it any other way. But it did pain him to know he physically hurt him.  
  
He hit him. Plain and simple. How could he do that? He had so much pride in the fact that he never hit anyone, no matter what his temper portrayed.  
  
While Ron drifted off, his two best friends decided to finally check up on him.  
  
"Ron, what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry questioned. "Hagrid told us that you just up and ran off to his house. Are you still upset about that guy, cuz if you are.....you got to let go. This guy seems to have really gotten you completely flustered yet he's nowhere to be found."  
  
Harry squatted next to the oversized chair Ron was snuggled in. "And where is he? He's probably out fucking someone else. I know that probably hurt but it's the truth. If some guy can just come, use you and somehow leave you unaffected by your charm and lurid appeal then fuck him. He's the one who is missing out on much more. So forget him and focus on the up and coming Yule Ball. It'll be fun."  
  
"He'll be there. I know it." Grumbled Ron, who was still watching Draco candidly.  
  
"Well all the more fun. You show me him and I kick his arse. How 'bout it? We have Divination next, that will more fun. Making fun of the teacher and all."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Don't know about what?"  
  
"Everything. I know I should be over the slimy bastard but I really do care about him. I can't stop thinking about him. I even hit him and I feel sorry for him."  
  
"You hit him? When?" Hermione finally interjected. She had remained at the door, hoping that Ron's best mate could rouse him out of his world of blues, blacks and pain.  
  
Ron didn't care too much about the fact that he could quite possibly lead his friends to his ex, he was too distraught.  
  
"Just before I ran in here."  
  
"What? But you were off with Malfoy, doing the group project." Harry whispered aloud.  
  
"He, uh," Ron was starting to wonder if he should tell who he hit, "he came over to the pitch and wanted to talk. I agree half-heartedly. I didn't want to talk to him because I knew that it was settled. Or at least I refused to accept out parting. But, pathetically enough, I just wanted to hear his voice. Merlin, I let him talk, fully knowing I was just going to dismiss him, just to listen to him speak. He tried to explain that he got scared when I told him how I felt. I told him to be quiet. I wasn't going to believe it. The only reason I interrupted him was because I was truly going to go back to him. I believed him whole-heartedly. I was so close to accepting him back into my life. But I didn't, instead I smacked him. Malfoy saw the whole damn thing."  
  
"Ron, you hit him!" Hermione cried. "I want whomever did this to you to pay but to hit someone. That's just against school policy."  
  
"So! He deserved it! The smarmy git. Ron did fantastically, if I were in his situation I'd have blown the boy's family jewels away."  
  
Ron laughed quietly. "I should have thought about that."  
  
"Okay, that's enough. Ron gather yourself, we'll be outside waiting."  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him away before he gave Ron anymore ideas.  
  
"Hold on Hermione. Why can't you tell us who this guy is? Is it that bad?"  
  
Ron let his eyes drift away from the window, allowing the two pools of sullen, dull angst settle on the two.  
  
"It's that bad."  
  
Those three little words told all that the other two needed to know. Slytherin evil.  
  
Harry and Hermione hastily left the hovel, in search for Malfoy. As the bell tolled, the end of class, the two Gryffindors raced out, grabbing Malfoy in the process before he could leave.  
  
"Malfoy, Ron told us he had a slight quarrel with a guy, his ex you might have figured. We just want to know who it is." Hermione reasoned.  
  
Draco looked down at the bunch of fabric the girl had in her fist. "Now I'll have to burn this blasted thing." He mumbled.  
  
"That's enough, Malfoy. Why must you be such a bastard? We want to know who this guy is so we can have a talk with him." Harry huffed, his patients wearing thin.  
  
"Talk to him about what?" Draco knew. He was actually a little weary about the 'conversation' Harry was going to have with this mystery man: him. He knew that Harry was very protective of his close friend and family. Let's just hope he never figured out it was he who hurt his ("And my," he thought.) Ron, before he could informed his father of Harry.  
  
"Even though this is none of your business, we want to talk to him about why he hurt Ron so deeply."  
  
"Well, that's none of your bloody business. Just his and Ron's."  
  
"Are you protecting him?" Harry growled, standing toe-to-toe with the Slytherin.  
  
"Yes." Malfoy quickly went to class.  
  
"So he is a Slytherin. Whom else would Malfoy protect?" wondered Hermione as she watched as Ron drag himself out off the hut and towards the school.  
  
"Oh Ron." Sighed Harry. "Who could like anyone from Slytherin?"  
  
"There are a few people who are pretty cute." Hermione giggled softly.  
  
"Like who?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
They quietly watched as Ron entered the castle, heading towards Divination.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." 


	10. Chapter 10

Nov.02: WOW! I'm on a roll! I have Chpt. 10, 11, 12 and 13 done! It was soooooo...woah! So..I'll mostly send 11 tomorrow or day after that. I'm just inching to send them out so...no thank you's today, though Aloh Dark, Velvet Chocolate and SparkySparkles did. After 13 is out, I'm taking a vacation so I can get back to more of the psychology of it all and write more love scenes. A lot a crap happens. A little explanation and a little desperation. I love to use that word a lot in this story. And VC..I heard a little talky-talk from all of them. Hopefully u might get a reply! So let the plot thicken!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 10  
  
Ron and Harry were seated in Divination, fumes assaulting them as they sat, waiting for Trelawney's instructions.  
  
"Today class, we will be working on the section of foretelling one's future and love interest with the usage of the crystal ball. I want you all to silently focus on the crystal ball and ask yourself, and the ball, to show you what it sees."  
  
Lavender and Parvil giggled with delight. Ron sighed in dismay.  
  
"So, you'll mostly likely see Miss Cho Chang in the blasted ball, huh Harry?" Ron questioned lightly, nose scrunched up in obvious dislike at the present assignment. "Why did we sign up for this bull again?"  
  
"It's easy." Harry stared into the glasslike orb. "But I question our motives too sometimes."  
  
"So, like I ask earlier, do you still like Cho?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry hesitated.  
  
"What? You don't like her?"  
  
"I...um..I don't know. Can we get back to our assignment?"  
  
"You want to do an assignment! What's wrong Harry? Are you okay?" Ron smiled brightly.  
  
"That's none of your business, Mr. Ronald Weasley." Harry smiled in return, watching Ron closely.  
  
"Come on Harry! Don't let my dreary faggot tales bring you down. I want to hear about your heterosexual stories. I want to hear how the other half lives." Sighed Ron dreamily, joking dripping from his words.  
  
"The other half? Don't you mean the other third?"  
  
"Oh, right. We mustn't forget about the bisexuals. Greedy bastards."  
  
The two burst out laughing. They were glad to be back on good terms with each other. Especially Harry. He needed Ron, more than the red haired boy could ever comprehend.  
  
"Well, we should say the other quarter. He can't forget about those who don't find either sex attracted." Harry grinned widely, though secretly for the professor was watching the two closely.  
  
"Poor Snape. Oh! Wait! What about the others.....like-"  
  
"Ron we will not include those who have sex with animals. That's horrible!"  
  
Ron busted out in laughter. He couldn't hold it in any longer; he'd gladly except a detention from Trelawney.  
  
"Good to see that the old Ron is back."  
  
"Temporarily."  
  
"It's better than nothing."  
  
"True."  
  
Harry and Ron silently went on with their work, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good conversation by treading deeper into the world of sexuality that would inevitably lead to a discussion about Ron's sex life.  
  
Harry gazed listlessly into the ball, counting down the minutes until the bell rang.  
  
//It would be actually entertaining to see what this thing could show// Harry thought as a cloud of mist began to swirl inside. The dense cloud of haze began to slowly take shape.  
  
Harry peered in closer. He could see a figure in a darkish room with a patch of red next to him. As the cloud dissipated, Harry could make out a picture of him, lying in a bed in the hospital wing; Ron was the patch of red. It seems that he was mumbling something that Ron seemed intent to listen to. He could almost feel the faint touches of warmth on his hands. In the crystal, Ron was also touching, grasping his hand as well. He could feel the deep passion flowing up to his mouth in the form of words. He was telling his best friend his passion, his feelings of love and loneliness. Soon thereafter, Ron leaned down and placed his luscious lips over Harry's. The real Harry could feel the bated breath of his friend, the feel of pure elation swelling deep in his heart.....he told Ron of his true feelings for him and Ron excepted them.  
  
Gradually, the mist reformed, masking the scene to fold, then unfold, to another. This one came in clearer, faster. It seemed to be set at Ron's house, in his room, with Harry grasping something, paper he saw, and hiding it under a loose floorboard.  
  
Just as quickly as the mist left, it went. It, yet again, opened to a scene at the Weasleys' home, in Ron's room, on his bed. Harry's breath quickened, mouth dried, blood heated and lust enflamed at his nether regions. He and Ron were having sex.  
  
Harry fully felt, as he entered Ron, the wet heat enveloping him graciously. It was as if he had done this a few times before. He could feel Ron's hips brush against his. All the while, Harry was thanking the stars for his billowy robes or else everyone would be able to see his impersonations of the hats they must wear at year's end.  
  
Professor Trelawney just so happened to glide over to Ron and Harry's table.  
  
"Harry, dear, what's the matter?" she asked, obviously perturbed by his sudden sweating, shortness of breath and other symptoms. "Were you able to feel what was going on?"  
  
Harry simply nodded, not taking his eyes of the mystical glass orb. A faint - 'You took me, now I get to take you.'- wove through his ears, implanting itself into his brain. Did Harry just grunt that?  
  
"What do you see, Harry?" asked Ron excitedly.  
  
"Mr. Weasley that is none of your business. This is Harry's prediction and his alone." She spoke softly. "So, what did you see?"  
  
"Um, ma'am? If it's none of Ron's business then I suppose it's none of yours." Harry stuttered.  
  
Trelawney looked disgruntled as she stormed off to poke her nose in others predictions.  
  
"Harry are you alright? Looks like you saw something disturbing." Ron sad, worry laced throughout his words and eyes.  
  
"Not disturbing but shocking and...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He smiled softly as he looked over at Ron.  
  
"Why are you smiling so goofy at me? Did you see Cho? Or someone else?"  
  
"Someone else, who was very unexpected."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Harry continued to watch as he and Ron finished, Ron wrapping himself around Harry. Legs entwined, arms wrapped around the other. A sight Harry hoped would soon come true. 


	11. Chapter 11

Draco: Our mistress is off resting, never wrote so much in one day, then she finally felt the effects. How slow of her....  
  
Ron: Draco, shut up. You are so rude.  
  
Harry: Rude! He's not the only one. Everyone had been saying they don't like me! *pout*  
  
Draco: I can't help it if my audience is intelligent, beautiful and smart to not like you.  
  
Harry: Oh, smart, eh? You used one word twice.  
  
Draco: I can't help it! They are just sooooooooo smart that I had to say it twice!  
  
Harry: *glare*  
  
Ron: NE-wayz, *rolls eyes* The Yule Ball and the 2nd Task will be coming in the next 2 chapters. Real big skip ahead, I know. But thank you ~* Maleficent*~ for skipping homework to read this. *huggles*  
  
Harry: How is AP history hard? Nov has been wondering about that, scheduling for everything next semester.  
  
Draco: She's such a dork!  
  
Ron: You're lucky she ain't here to kick your ass. Thank to ~*Aloh Dark*~ for actually finding something I said/she said funny! Use it, have fun with it! I liked the conversation as well.  
  
Draco: Why do you sound so Virginian like. You've been around her too long. What's up with people reading this and schoolwork?  
  
Ron: Who knows and who cares? Now this one, I'm not sure about cuz we saw this in her e-mail then we deleted and....yeah, I believe it was ~*Snowdrop*~...if so, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Draco: And lastly out favorite freak-of-the-week, other than Nov, ~*Velvet*~. Now, this whole business of sex...if you want to, set it up, then ask Nov to borrow us. She'll let you; she always wanted to be a female pimp.  
  
Harry: I feel so cheap.  
  
Draco: You should.  
  
Ron: I do, too.  
  
Draco: *rushes to Ron's side* I'm so sorry. You're not. I'm really sorry our master is a slut.  
  
Ron: Thnx.....I guess? Go read before something else happens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 11  
  
A roaring fire crackled as Hermione, Ron and Harry sat around it in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was lying on the couch, asleep, Hermione was off studying in one of the armchairs and Harry sat, thinking.  
  
He had just saw what was supposedly the future. He was with Ron, telling him his love, kissing him, making love to him. And he didn't even know he had feelings for him. He wasn't gay. He wasn't in love with his friend. Yes, he loved him but he wasn't in love with him. Ron was his best friend, the one he could trust. Though, these past weeks, Ron didn't show his loyalty. He abandoned him when he needed him. How could anyone fall in love with someone like that? Ron didn't believe him when he told the truth about the Goblet. Ron didn't talk to him. Ron had an affair. He was his best friend and he hadn't told him of his relationship. With a Slytherin nonetheless. How could he do that?....  
  
.... How could he do that? How could that bastard hurt Ron? How could he send him into this world of dolor that had surrounded itself, wrapped itself around Ron? Harry would never hurt Ron like that. He would cherish him if he had the chance. Ron was his first friend. Not true or best or loyal but first. When someone makes their first friend, they remember that person all their lives. And Harry would never forget Ron. He was the one who offered his hand in friendship; the one who doesn't really see Harry as a celebrity but as plain old Harry.  
  
Ron was a great person and it sickened him that people didn't see that in him. Ron was beautiful and charming and funny and protective and....beautiful. Ron was handsome. He was tall with fair skin, bespeckled with freckles. He had a clumsy sort of grace about him. But it was his heart, his constant faithfulness that Harry admired. Ron was always by his side, even when up against the Dark Lord himself, Ron was right there.  
  
He liked Ron.  
  
"So, have you started figured out how your going to stay under ground for an hour?" inquired Hermione from behind her book. (A/N: Yes, I know that by this time Harry didn't even know about that part. All he was worrying about was asking Cho out but please suspend your disbelief. Thank you ^__^)  
  
"Uh...no." he whispered.  
  
"Harry," nagged Hermione, "you have to get started on this. You need to figure out how you are going to be able to last underwater for an hour."  
  
"Maybe if I start now, I can start to expand my lungs until they have the capacity to hold an hour's worth of air."  
  
"Harry, get serious!"  
  
"Oh bugger off 'Mione." A voice grumbled from the couch.  
  
"Ron!" she screeched. "How dare you? Go back to sleep. And plus he needs to go and research. Not fiddle-faddle about. This is serious."  
  
"Well, Hermione, he's been working hard for a long time. He deserves a break. The Yule Ball is coming up and he's been shot down by his crush. Let him be."  
  
"Fine. About the dance, have you two found a date?" she asked, putting her book down and looking from Harry and Ron.  
  
"I'm not going." Ron groaned as he lifted himself off the couch, feeling the stiffness creep up through his neck.  
  
"Ron, please. It won't be the same without you." Said Harry.  
  
"I'm not going and you know why. I don't see the need to reinstated that fact."  
  
"Ron, come on. All you have to do is...." Harry had just seen Parvati and Lavender come through the portrait hole. "Wait here." (A/N: From here until I say is from the book, so it'll flow a bit better as to why the two gay boys are going with girls.)  
  
Harry knew that they needed dates and it might be somewhat fun to go with people from their house. Harry stood up, walking straight up to Parvati and asked:  
  
"Parvati? Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
After a moment of giggles passed, she finally answered, "Yes, alright then."  
  
"Thanks. Lavender will you go with Ron?"  
  
"She's going with Seamus," said Parvati, the pair erupted into more giggles.  
  
Harry sighed. "Do you know of anyone who would go with Ron?" he said, lowering his voice so Ron wouldn't hear.  
  
"What about Hermione Granger?"  
  
"She already has a date."  
  
"Well...." Parvati said slowly, "I suppose my sister might...Padma, you know...in Ravenclaw. I'll ask her, if you like?"  
  
"Yeah, let me know will you?" (End of passage)  
  
Harry walked over to his two friends who were still lounging around the fire.  
  
"Now what were you saying, Harry?" Ron asked as Harry sat back down in his previous position near Ron.  
  
"Nothing. All I was going to say is that you need to find someone to be your date. But I already found you one." Harry said nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Ron and Hermione yelled in stereo.  
  
"I don't want a date! I'm not going!"  
  
"How did you set him up with?!" Hermione wondered.  
  
"Padma, Parvati's sister in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Are you mental?"  
  
"Please Ron. You'll miss out on so much. Like me making a complete idiot of myself on the dance floor with Parvati." Harry smiled.  
  
"You're going with Parvati? This must be some desperate act of yours."  
  
"Yes. As soon as you feel bored, come get me and we'll leave."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"But her?"  
  
"I don't think this school is ready to see you dancing about with a boy yet Ron." Hermione interjected.  
  
"Funny! I'll go with her, I guess."  
  
"Thank you." Harry smiled gleefully. He would make that night perfect for Ron...perfectly boring. 


	12. Chapter 12

Nov.02: It's the Yule Ball!!!! Everything is set, decorations hung and we see our Ron and Harry getting ready. Yes, Ron is supposed to be wearing a frilly dress robe with frayed ends but I can't do it! Ron has gone through enough so....deal with it!  
  
Ron: You're right! I've been through enough! I break up with Draco, I get with-  
  
Nov.02: *covers hand over Ron's mouth* Shut up! Don't tell him that you numb nut. Draco shouldn't have been so mean to me, he got what he deserved....not really.  
  
Ron: No wonder Draco's off somewhere being all quiet and Harry making fun of him. Boys can be so cruel.  
  
Nov.02: I agree. You were always my favorite.  
  
Ron: *smiles* WELL THANK YOU TO VELVET CHOCOLATE, ALOH DARK AND SPARKYSPARKLES!  
  
Nov.02: No need to shout about it. And VC...you can have them..but I'll need them back tomorrow or Thursday. Well....everyone out there, there is one more chapter before I take a vacation! And this chapter is upsetting, so don't be mad at me! Now read!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 12  
  
"I refuse to go in that so called dress robe! It's got lace on it! If people don't know I'm gay, they'll know after they see me in this." Ron scrutinized as he stared into the mirror.  
  
"It's not that bad, Ron." Harry tried to rationalize. He couldn't handle this ball and the dancing without him.  
  
"Sure, it what twisted dimension?"  
  
"Ron, here. It's a Christmas gift from me. I didn't know when to give this to you." Harry walked over to his bed, retrieving a plain white box. "Here."  
  
Ron reluctantly turned from his reflection, "What now? I don't think a blasted thing could help me now. Do you know a good severing spell?"  
  
Ron plopped down on his friend's bed, wishing that the gift was some kind of device that would kill him so he wouldn't have to deal with the humiliation that would inevitably come. He opened it slowly and inside was midnight. Or at least he thought it was. A new black dress robe. The Weasley was overjoyed with the prospect of going to the ball without embarrassment.  
  
"Oh Harry! Thank you but I can't except this. This must have cost an arm and a leg. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ron, this was a gift given in the spirit of the holidays. I thought you were obligated to accept those handed to you in this holiday season."  
  
"Harry.....you....thanks." Ron quickly disregarded the robe he was wearing and pulled on his brand new one.  
  
"Okay you two, very touching but can we please go downstairs." Seamus called from the doorway.  
  
The two obliged the energetic Irish boy. Maybe tonight won't be too bad, Ron thought.  
  
"I still can't work out how you two got the best-looking girls in our year." Dean commented and the group, including Neville in front, started on their journey to the Common Room.  
  
"Animal magnetism," Ron joked sarcastically.  
  
"They are nice looking. Not too hard on the eyes, eh?" Seamus said over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, good looking....girls..woo-hoo." Ron mumbled under his breath with blatant cynicism.  
  
"So, don't like girls then? Completely homo?" Harry whispered so the others wouldn't hear.  
  
"Guess so,"  
  
At the foot of the stairs stood, Parvati in robes of pink with gold interwoven in her long dark braid, gold bracelets glittered on her wrists.  
  
"You like nice," Harry stuttered slightly.  
  
"Thanks. Padma's going to meet you in the entrance hall," she added.  
  
***  
  
Soon, all the students made their way down to the immense hall that stood in front of the Great Hall. Once they reached their final destination, and Ron meet up with his date, they children were able to let their anxiety surface. Many had crowded towards the Great H all doors, which were scheduled to open at the stroke of 8 o'clock. Of course though, the Durmstrang students were allowed at the very front, after much pushing and shoving.  
  
Ron was taking in the entire calamity that was swirling around him. Krum had a beautiful looking girl draped on his arm. She was wearing vibrant blue robes with resplendent smile on her pretty face.  
  
//Lucky man// Ron thought has he continued to observe his fellow classmates. He quickly landed his eyes on Malfoy who had Pansy Parkinson, of all people, on his arm.  
  
The oak front doors opened. Everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students filed in. Fairy lights speckled the lawns and in rosebushes outside the back door. It was rather breath taking.  
  
"Champions, over here," McGonagall said over the voices of eager students. Ron quietly said his 'see you later', walked over to a table and situated himself so he could get a clear view of Harry and Draco who was leaning up against a wall, watching him.  
  
//I wish he would stop that. It makes it hard to stare at somebody// Ron thought.  
  
Draco was wearing a black velvet robe with a high collar, which made him resemble a vicar. That simple thought made a small smile appear on his lips. Draco, a vicar. He'd love to see that, though Draco's track record on his sexual persistence would make him a fine candidate to be apart of the clergy.  
  
Draco. Malfoy. Whatever you want to call him, he was magnificent. And he needed to quit thinking about him. He rejected him and Ron needed to let go. Just like Harry said. The guy who left you lost out and you gained everything. Harry was right, he needed to forget about Draco.  
  
Just like his best friend said.  
  
Harry, his best friend, had been at his side through all this hysteria over this one boy. Harry listened about his boy troubles all the while being understanding, listening to him completely though he has his on troubles to deal with.  
  
Ron had always wondered why Harry did half the things he did. Why would such a 'great' and famous boy as he put up with being his friend? He could be off doing so much more, be so much more if he wasn't friends with him. But he was, is and always will.  
  
That was the noble thing about Harry Potter. He would befriend any and everyone deserving it. May they be witch or half-bred, giant or house elf, as long as they were good and true, he would join them in friendship.  
  
A soft melody, played by the wizarding world's famous rock group, The Weird Sisters, began to play as the four couples started to sway in a flowing dancing manner. He saw Krum and the now identified Hermione smile shyly at one another, Fluer and Roger too close for comfort, Cedric and Cho making small talk and Harry and his date doing the same. Harry seemed a little mechanic on the dance floor. It was as if he couldn't feel at easy with her. He appeared to never be truly comfortable around girls. Maybe it was his shyness for never really communicating with others while with his horrible Muggle relatives. Ron had a small inkling that he was a bit odd. Off in a sense. Or maybe he, well, he was forever around Ron, happy and relaxed.  
  
Maybe Harry was dipping into Ron's home team, as they say. But that was impossible. Harry was too popular with the female population for that. But wouldn't it be something if he were.  
  
//I wonder how many boys would jump on the chance to date him// mused Ron.  
  
Harry was attractive in a sort of Harry Potter way. That was just the way he was. He had his own sort of attractiveness. The way his hair never seemed to stay in one strategic place, it constantly had this look, as if air had made sure to tussle it about, that made him look rustic. His bright shining eyes that either showed a sensual vulnerability or compelling strength, loyalty. Ron noticed that he did tend to look him in the eye whenever he needed to be reassured.  
  
A very sexy quality indeed.  
  
As the opening dance ended, the champions and their partners went to their tables or to mingle. Harry chose the later and Ron grimly stared of into the distance.  
  
"You're not having fun, are you Ron?" Padma spoke into Ron's ear softly, as louder musical tones began to stream forth.  
  
He turned to her, "Truthfully, no. No offense to you."  
  
"None taken," she gingerly laid her hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Girl troubles."  
  
"In a sense. Just dating and the emotions behind that."  
  
"Oh, did you or someone else break your heart?" she ventured.  
  
"Yes, someone did."  
  
She quietly wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you. How about you go off and have some fun since all I'll be doing is sitting here calling myself a loser."  
  
"No, Ron. You need someone."  
  
"Go on,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, go on and some fun. One of us is entitled to that, right?" he smiled mournfully.  
  
"Thank you." Padma leaned in and pecked Ron's cheek. "Who ever left you, is a loser. What girl in their right mind would leave you? You're too thoughtful. You're the best date I've ever had."  
  
"Really?" he turned to her.  
  
"Yes. Bye." And she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Ron sat there for sometime before Harry spotted him. "Bored?"  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
"Wanna go outside?"  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
They made their way to the oak doors, telling all who stopped them they were getting punch. Fluttering fairy lights twinkled in the rose garden as they went down the steps, where they found themselves surrounded by different topiaries. Ron could hear running water signifying a nearby fountain. Ron and Harry set off down a winding path through the rose bushes.  
  
"So, why are you so bored? Brooding about?"  
  
"How ever did you guess?" Ron spoke with mock contempt.  
  
"He was there?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron whispered, as he looked heavenward. "It's so beautiful out tonight."  
  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
The two gazed upwards, pointing out certain constellations.  
  
"You don't need him."  
  
"I know now. At least I think I so."  
  
Neither left their gaze from the sky though they moved closer until, when Ron turned to tell Harry something, he noticed they were inches apart.  
  
"Um," grinned Harry meekly.  
  
Neither knew why, who, when or how but they closed the distance between them. It was a very soft, shy and worthy of first kiss status.  
  
Ron never thought that Harry would be very similar to Draco in kissing technique: soft and commanding. Harry never thought that a kiss could be so mind-boggling. Maybe because it was with a boy, a boy he's desired for ages.  
  
Ron, being the more experienced of the two, put Harry's arms around his neck, loosely, his arms around his waist, tilted heads and nibbled on the raven-haired boy's bottom lip. This sensual action made a moan slip past Harry's mouth, causing him to hang his mouth open momentarily; a mini-lapse of time that allowed Ron to enter his mouth via tongue. He tactfully licked and suckled Harry's tongue as not to cause him sudden shock.  
  
Deft hands undressed robes and shirts, leaving Harry bared for all the cold air to nip at. Ron moved to his neck, biting him, marking him, making him quiver. He made him feel things he never knew were humanly possible.  
  
"We can't do this here."  
  
"Why not?" Ron growled, lust sharpening his predatorial sense in protecting and serving his lovers.  
  
"Let's go upstairs." Harry pulled on his robes, tucking his shirt in an inside pocket. They silently snuck past the party, ran up the steps, muttered the password and ran inside, only after an interrogation from the lady in the portrait.  
  
Harry sat on the couch, Ron straddling him, running his hand under his shirt, feeling the lean muscle beneath it.  
  
"You're too cute." Smiled Ron as he kissed Harry, allowing Harry to take control.  
  
"I've never done anything like this before."  
  
"So I guess you don't want to do this on a couch."  
  
"No," Harry kissed him gently.  
  
"Come," said Ron as he led him up the stairs, to the dormitory, to his bed.  
  
He laid Harry down, removing his glasses. "Better?"  
  
"Better,"  
  
(A/N: I'll spare you Ron/Draco Fans the horrible-ness of a Ron/Harry scene..though I like them as well!)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron reconvened in front of the common room fire, both dressed in their party attire, a glow set on the cheeks, though not from the fire. Harry sat Indian-style while Ron leaned against him, legs pulled up to his chest.  
  
"Oh, hey you guys. When did you get here?" Hermione said as she entered the tower, still a bit flustered from the evening events.  
  
"A few minutes ago," lied Ron. "Have fun Ms. Belle of the Ball?"  
  
She giggled. "Yes, you?"  
  
"After we made our own fun, yes." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm going to bed. Night you two."  
  
"Goodnight." They said.  
  
"Are you heading to bed?"  
  
"No, you can go ahead though. You might want to rest up. Tomorrow will be hell to sit on." Joked Ron.  
  
"I'll do that. 'Night." Harry left after he kissed Ron lightly.  
  
"What have I done?" Ron groaned 


	13. Chapter 13

Nov.02: This is one part of one chapter but I put the other half somewhere..can't find it. VC...have who ever you want. I'll be back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 13  
  
Thankful for Fred and George telling him to go to McGonagall's office, Ron followed Hermione down the winding hallway. It was nerve racking to sit across from Harry, watching him frantically search for a spell to help him with the second task. Harry and he had experienced a few more instances of heavy petting and thrice going "all the way". He didn't mean to do it but he was lonely, needing someone's touch, though no one could match Draco, his dragon.  
  
Draco was full of an aplomb air that made him a master in the art of seduction. No one could ever make Ron feel empowered and vulnerable, protected and protecting, desirable yet his one and only. He made him feel wonderfully sexual, and absolutely loved. Draco made Ron feel cared for in a world where he his always overlooked, where he is always seen as a strong person.  
  
But, now, he was messing around with Harry. He felt good yet knowing that Draco was out there made him feel dirty.  
  
"Ron, are you alright? You just passed McGonagall's room." Voiced Hermione as she watched him continue to walk the hall.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He smiled has he ran up to Hermione, who was standing next to the doorway. As he entered, he noticed that Dumbledore, Snape, Karkaroff, Maxime and the aforementioned professor standing near the front of the room.  
  
"Come in Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley." Said Dumbledore, directing his hand in the direction of the seats closest to him.  
  
A petite blonde girl was seated on the far left, her platinum strands of hair seemed to be in their place: a picture of perfection. And next to her was Cho. Hermione and Ron took a seat behind the table adjacent to them.  
  
"Well, I suppose you all are wondering why you've been called here on the eve of the Second Task. It seems to have come on a whirlwind, we were just celebrating the Yule Ball and here it is February. But as some may know," Dumbledore looked knowingly at Ron and Hermione, "the Second Task will consist of the four contestants rescuing what the hold near and dear to them. You four are what the four contestants can do without. Cho to Cedric, Hermione to Victor, Gabrielle to Fleur and Ron to Harry."  
  
//Oh bloody hell// grimaced Ron to himself. He was what Harry couldn't do without.  
  
"You will be placed underwater, with the help of a potion Severus here concocted, in a sort of trance. It will seem as if you are comatose, even on the brink of death to the champions but this is only to make sure they come back with you in the time limit. So, with that said, I would greatly appreciate it if you drink all of the potion as quickly as possible, to get the full effect."  
  
McGonagall magicked up a platter that contained four glassed that were filled with a swirling blackish-purplish liquid. The rhythmic waves were very soothing to the eyes, the swirls gave him, and everyone else who was supposed to drink it, a tranquil warmth. It felt as if he was being wrapped around with a soft blue fleece quilt, sitting by the fire, rain lightly tapping at the windows. A pleasant feeling of comfort flooded him.  
  
The smell was of chamomile, a soft undertone, but it was chamomile. As the glass was placed in front of him, he gratefully took a gulp.  
  
That feeling of comfort came back. The plush carpeted room was all a-glow with firelight, the security-esque blanket warming him on the outside, the rain's pitter-patter causing his eyes to droop. And as his eyelids fell, a sense of "warmth of the spirit" fell upon him as he opened his world, his blanket to someone, a fire heating his heart. Draco Malfoy. 


	14. Chapter 14

Nov.02: Found it! The kiddos are at the end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 14  
  
Moonlight streamed into the cubicle that Ron was laying in. Saturday, the day was. The hospital bed lay undisrupted as Ron slowly awoken. What had happened? He was in McGonagall's classroom, now he was.....  
  
//Where am I?// he wondered to himself as he sat up cautiously. A soft rustling came from the general direction of the Infirmary door. Whoever it was wasn't very secretive.  
  
"Ron," someone whispered.  
  
He groaned in response. Soon, the screen that hid him from the view of all the other students was pulled open. And there stood Draco.  
  
Ron hastily sat all the way up, trying to get a proper look at him. "What do you want?"  
  
Draco perched himself on the bed, close enough to let Ron hear him but far enough not to touch. Touching would not be allowed right now. Not with a few things to settle.  
  
"How dare you hit me?" growled Draco harshly.  
  
So, that's what he was here for, to play a little game of obvious. "I told you to leave me alone and you didn't. You think I wanted to speak to you after that night?"  
  
"I know that my actions on that night were less than acceptable but that was no reason to hit me. No one hits a Malfoy."  
  
"Fine," Ron closed his eyes, "hit me. An eye for an eye, right?" This would be smashing good fun. How idiotic was Malfoy? How idiotic was he to believe that Draco still cared? Or if he ever did.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to hit you while Pomfrey is still in the room. Real smart, tatterdemalion."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that? I'm not one of your house elves to verbally abuse. I am a human with emotions, unlike others here." Ron replied, old feelings of hatred bubbling back up to the surface.  
  
A smirk, that lazy smile, appeared on the Slytherin's face. Though he hadn't preformed this act of cool anger in a while, it fell upon his lips simply, as if it had never left.  
  
"Keep smiling. Doesn't phase me a bit. Is she gone yet?"  
  
"She'll leave in a few. She waits until a little after 10 o'clock to go into Hogsmeade to get some more chocolate."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I was....that's none of your business. Shh. She's leaving." Draco scolded as he peered between the flaps of the hospital screen. As the door closed with a click, Draco turned on the ball of his feet and pounced on Ron, grabbing the collar of his pajama top in the process.  
  
Ron was slightly terrified. He didn't think that Draco would actually hurt him. Maybe that was why no one knew the identity of his other lovers. He scared them with physical brutality. He shut his eyes, not knowing if his body could handle seeing what was about to happen to its owner.  
  
But instead of a fist connecting with his mouth, a pair of lips harshly touched his. Sorrow flowed through him, not from his own misery but from someone else. Malfoy.  
  
"I saw you that night. The Yule Ball. I saw you run off with Potter. You had sex with him didn't you? I could smell it in the air. When you're turned on, there's no stopping you. I can't believe you." Professed Malfoy, tears springing into his slate grey eyes.  
  
"I did." Ron muttered back, not wanting to hurt him yet he needed to know.  
  
A tear fell, dropping onto Ron's neck. A scrutinizing silence saturated the air, Draco focusing on Ron, Ron focusing on the tear glide down his neck, onto the pillow beneath his head. He couldn't take the silence, the anxiety. Ron placed his hands on either side of Draco's gentle face, pulling him down on him, letting their tongues reacquaint with each other.  
  
Draco lifted himself up. "NO! You will not have the last word in all of this." Draco pressed his lips against Ron's. The boy below him opened his mouth, permitting his tongue to enter his mouth.  
  
The blonde mouth kissed with such fervor, such devotion, such jealousy. "Does he kiss better than me?"  
  
Ron couldn't answer, he was to busy taking his shirt off along with Malfoy's. Their chest clashed as yet another kiss developed between them.  
  
"Does he touch you better than I do?" Lithe hands slid down Ron's slightly freckled chest. Pants tugged off. Still no reply. Hands quickly undid clothing. Hands touching parts they hadn't seen, tasted, pleasured in weeks. Lips and teeth biting other places.  
  
Malfoy cradled Ron's fast erecting organ causing the patient to shudder in pure bliss. "Can he arouse you like I can?"  
  
"I-you-damn it." Muttered Ron incoherently.  
  
Draco yanked his pants down around his ankles, positioning himself at the entrance of the boy beneath him. "Does he love you as much as I do?" he inquired.  
  
Thoughts and replies ran through his head. 'You lying bastard,' or 'He's way better than you,' He thought of every mean spirited thing he could say. He didn't want Draco to see his weakness, his pining for him.  
  
"No," he rasped out.  
  
Good answer he supposed as Draco slid into him, gently and lovingly. Draco didn't prepare him yet he didn't care, not fully.  
  
"Don't." Draco said gently. "Don't close your eyes. I want to see you come for me."  
  
Ron smirked, sex saturating his smile, he grasps..his groan. Draco was a romantic when he wanted to be. Ron lifted his arm, resting his wrists on his shoulder. His fingers uncoiled, brushing against the shoulder of the boy above him. Then recoiled back to the shoulder itself.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, we had a mock exam, wore the shit out of me. I can't get a love scene out. Sorry. *pout*)  
  
Ron laid his head on Draco's chest, "What happened to me?"  
  
"Potter rescued you and Fleur's sister but somehow, you didn't wake. You became slightly feverish, a little waterlogged. They found out you had awakened slightly, not out of unconsciousness but just enough to rouse your lungs. You had 2 tablespoons of water in your lungs, enough to cause shortness of breath, a gurgling sound and an on-land drowning. Ron, you were saved but you had to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of Friday and all Saturday." Informed Draco, sadly. "You scared the shit out of me."  
  
"Sorry," he smiled into his chest. "Now, please explain to me why you left me alone that night?"  
  
"Let's not. Wait for tomorrow. Let's just enjoy this night." He sighed, a yawn barely escaping his lips.  
  
"Okay. Night Drake."  
  
"Goodnight, love."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nov.02: *looks at screen and last words* VACATION TIME!  
  
Draco: Yeah, *looks at the rest of the chapter* Ron is mine! Now, Ashley is off at her TV, playing Spyro: Enter the Dragon. What a vacation.  
  
Ron: *coming down the stairs with Harry* We're done packing to go with Velvet.  
  
Nov.02: *from TV* You don't need to pack! You three will be...  
  
Draco: We know. *glares at the back of Nov.02's head*  
  
Harry: All we have are handcuffs.  
  
Nov.02: Shut up, say your thank you's and go!  
  
Draco: I hate you. You get to go on vacation and-  
  
Nov: I love you too! All I'll do is come up with more plot twists and more sex!  
  
Harry: Thank you ~*Maleficent*~ for being indiscriminate to who get to shag! I HOPE YOU'RE LISTENING NOV!  
  
Draco: YES! ~*Snowdrop*~ is right. What about me?  
  
Nov: You just had sex! Shut up!  
  
Ron: ~*Velvet Chocolate*~ Be gentle! I'm very...  
  
Draco: ....Sore. Hehehehehe.  
  
Harry: *glares*  
  
Ron: Also, Thnx. We aren't cheap. Draco, yes. Harry and I, no.  
  
And THNX ~*Aloh Dark*~ for not studying, reading us and observing library rules! Oh yeah! Read "Eyes of the Angel", very good.  
  
Harry: So, when will she come get us?  
  
Nov.02: STOP INTERUPTING MY VACATION! GO STAND ON THE STREET CORNER LIKE THE GOOD WHORES I RAISED YOU TO BE! Damn. *goes back to gaming*  
  
Draco: This is character abuse. *mumbles as they actually leave the house while a little flurries come down*  
  
Nov.02: I love those little troopers. I'll be back sometime next week, maybe next weekend! Have fun my little lovely reviewers and remember this during the snowy season! Don't like anything metal that's outside! BYE! I LOVE YOU!  
  
*huggles and kisses* 


	15. Chapter 15

Nov.02: I'M BACK! AND WELL RESTED! That was the best vacation and guess what??!! It snowed 3 times here in Virginia! So..I don't have too much to say but:  
  
Thank you ~*SparkySparkles*~ but there will be no 3-somes...yet!  
  
Thanks ~*Maleficent*~ for loving snow days! And for well wishing me!  
  
THNX ~*Andrea*~ for all the praise! I don't really see the art in this with so much more out there but...thank u!  
  
Thanks ~*Aloh Dark*~ for your praise and your yelling and for your story. Haven't read the new chappie yet but let me tell you..I love it!  
  
Thank You ~*Velvet Chocolate*~ for taking care of the boys but..I kinda need them back..I think it's been a week.  
  
THNX ~*gHoSt WriTTeR*~ for your wonderful story Deepest Secrets! I LOVE SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY! I've been reading that 4 who knows how long!  
  
And Thank you ~*Tuuli*~ for staying with this and our story..thought I haven't gotten to it yet.  
  
So on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 15  
  
The day was Sunday. Ah, blessed Sunday. The day of saintly rest. A day to reflect on old surroundings, new awakenings and much needed rest. Ron was finally back in the common room, with his friends, happy about last night. He and Draco had partaken in a crucial night of fornication. A night to show that they both wanted the other. Ron needed last night to remind himself that Draco was different than his public persona. And Draco needed that night to reinforce his desire, his love, for Ron.  
  
But Ron didn't worry too much about their renewal of sexual intercourse, but of getting some straight answers from him. Why did Draco leave him that night? Why would Draco not speak to him after the fact, in the form of a letter? Did Draco really love him? Ron was going to find out the answers to these questions later tonight. After everyone was asleep, in the North Tower, and simply ask why?  
  
Ron sat comfortably in front of the fire. Everyone had just left him alone. All the well wishes, 'good to see you back' and all the questions about health and survival were lovely but he needed time to himself. To ready himself for tonight.  
  
In come Hermione and Harry, after pushing everyone out and upstairs, as to leave Ron be.  
  
"I have to go. Oliver called an emergency meeting that all of the Qudditch team must attend. I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" Harry rambled as he stood behind the couch, waiting expectantly for Ron's reply.  
  
"Alright. No need to go mental about anything. I don't think I'll be put underwater anytime soon. But if so, you'll be the first person I notify." Smiled Ron.  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"You still feel a little uneasy about the whole thing. You still think it's your fault. Well, let me tell you something: it wasn't your fault and with Herm here, I'll be all right. Now go or you'll be late." Ron grin as he turned around to meet Harry's gaze, hoping beyond hope that he would leave.  
  
"Fine, goodbye. I'll be back." Harry called as he left the tower.  
  
"Thank goodness." The red haired boy sighed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione muttered from behind her rather large book of spells.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Are you sure? You seem a bit uneasy about something." She commented, closing the book.  
  
"Well.....there is one thing."  
  
"What? Tell me Ron. You know I'm here to listen and help whenever I can."  
  
"It's about," his eyes roamed the room, searching for the answer.  
  
"The boy who broke your heart."  
  
"When you put it like that, I don't think you'll like what I have to say."  
  
"Tell me!" she persisted.  
  
"I think we're back together."  
  
Hermione slid the book off her lap, letting the soft thud echo throughout the room and took a seat next to him. "What? What happened? I thought you were over him?"  
  
"Me too. I thought I was over the boy. I thought I had my fill but last night." Ron tapered off as the previous night's affairs all came back to him.  
  
"And? Tell me. You seem so blissful."  
  
"I am. Last night he came to the hospital wing to check up on me, more or less. He told me some things that included something along the lines of 'does he love you as much as I do?'"  
  
Hermione sat, shocked. "Who? What 'he'?"  
  
"Um.." Should he tell Hermione about him and the relationship with Harry, if you call fooling around a relationship.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, I was surprised as ever. I didn't think that he would actually say something like that. As you know, I had already told him my feelings, which still remain to this day, and to hear that he loved me. It was...amazing."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Ron, Harry and I kinda discovered that this guy is in Slytherin. So I understand why you won't tell a soul about your guy." Hermione confided, seeing that Ron was authentically happy.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"After that day in Care of Magical Creatures, when you confronted the guy. We questioned Malfoy, who protected his housemate. I wish I knew I close we were to discovering your mystery guy's identity."  
  
//You don't know how close you really were// mused Ron.  
  
"I won't tell just yet. Not until I'm certain you and everyone here won't freak out about the guy truly is. I'm especially worried about telling Harry."  
  
"Why would Harry care?" Hermione wondered. "He's your best friend. Though this guy is probably less than flattering since he's Slytherin, but Harry only wants you happy."  
  
"Can you keep a secret? And above all don't judge on what I have to say."  
  
"Ron," she whispered, "I would never judge you."  
  
A coppery-red eyebrow quirked at the statement.  
  
"Not if it means something to you."  
  
"Okay," he took a semi-calming breath. "Ever since the Yule Ball me and Harry have been getting to know each other."  
  
"What? Don't you know each other already." A sudden idea popped into her head. "Ohhhh."  
  
"Yeah, isn't that terrible. I wish I hadn't done it."  
  
"Well, why not? Didn't you feel a whole lot better about it after the fact?"  
  
"No, I essentially cheated." Where and what was she getting on about?  
  
"Hold on. Talking to Harry after you two hadn't spoken in months is cheating?"  
  
"No," So that's what she was talking about. Not about he and Harry sleeping together but about them reacquainting to one another. "Not that at all. We got to know each other physically. I don't think even think a mediwizard could have done a more thorough examination of the body."  
  
"Oh? Oh. Ohhhh. Ron! Who could you? He's your friend after all."  
  
"I know this!" he exclaimed, erupting from his seat, running his hands through his hand nervously.  
  
"What will Harry say when he finds out? You know how sensitive he is." Hermione asked gently. She had to realize how difficult this was for Ron. He was discovering his true sexuality, gotten himself into a relationship with a boy and had sex with his best friend. Geez, he really knew how to put a girl to shame.  
  
"I know." He stood in front of the fire, allowing its warmth heat him, relax him as the severity of his situation began to flow over him. Draco loved him, he knew that now, but he saw Ron with Harry. How would he react to this tonight?  
  
"Ron...I'm sorry." The Gryffindor came to her housemate's emotional rescue. "I have a strong feeling that this is hurting you and tearing you up inside."  
  
"It is. What am I going to do?" the boy asked, sheepishly.  
  
"Talk to Harry."  
  
"Talk to me about what?" Harry called forth as he and the rest of the team came streaming into the common room.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Rushed Ron, as not to start a serious conversation that would leave with a massively scarred boy-hero in its wake.  
  
"You sure?" he peered into Ron and Hermione's worried eyes.  
  
"Yeah. How about we all head down to the Great Hall. Dinner should be starting soon." Hermione said.  
  
"Sure," the three headed down to the dinning room, with the friendship still in tact.  
  
//But for how much longer?// Ron thought. 


	16. Chapter 16

Harry, Draco, Ron: *entered Nov's house*  
  
Ron: WOW! I've never had so much fun since......  
  
Draco and Harry: Since being with me. *look at each other then glare*  
  
Ron: Hush! Nov is asleep. I hear she's sick.  
  
Nov.02: *is sitting on the couch, waiting for them* I hate you!  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Nov.02: *turns on light* You should be afraid. You seemed to have had fun with VC. And used dessert toppings to their fullest extent.  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron: Umm.  
  
Nov.02: How come you don't glomp like Aloh's muses did?  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron: Umm.  
  
Nov.02: You don't let me have my way with you! I HATE YOU! U HATE ME!  
  
Harry: I thought that you bossing us around turned you on? I thought you liked that kinda stuff.  
  
Draco: She does. She's a dominatrix waiting to emerge.  
  
Nov.02: I hate you all!  
  
Draco: *walks over to Nov, grabs her by the chin, and forcefully kissed her*  
  
Harry and Ron: *stares*  
  
Ron: That's kinda hot.  
  
Nov.02: *slides out of seat with a dazed look on her face, similar to an anime expression*  
  
Draco: You damn right. She's not too bad. She is kinda hot. Say thank yous.  
  
Harry: Thank you ~*Snowdrop*~ for wanting those two back together. That was sarcasm.  
  
Thanks ~* gHoSt WriTTeR*~ for you predictions. I believe some time ago you made a prediction about where this should go. One of them was correct! You'll see it soon!  
  
Ron: THNX ~*Aloh Dark*~ for making our author hate us! But because of you she got some action.  
  
Thank you ~*Maleficent*~ for you words a praise! ENJOY YOUR SNOW!  
  
Thanks ~*Andrea*~ for your excitement!  
  
Draco: Thanks ~*SparkySparkles*~ for telling how Harry truly is! DUMB! LOL!  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron: THANK YOU ~*Velvet Chocolate*~ for you know what. *wink*  
  
Draco: Also, she's about to reach the 100 mark. What shall we all do for her? She said she do some raffle thingie in Chpt 8 thank U's....that's dumb. Like her. If you have any ideas for her, tell us and we'll surprise her!  
  
Ron: Draco. Um, that thing you two just did was kinda hot and I'm still a bit....hyped up from our visit so could we, you....?  
  
Draco: Why not? She says we don't like her. She says we hate her! HA! We should repay her for all her wonderful writings.  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron: *haul Nov.02 upstairs*  
  
Nov.02: *opens her eye, then winks* *whispers* Shh! Go read! Yipee!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 16  
  
"OH LEAVE ME BE!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't know what your problem is but you need to pull daddy out of your arse."  
  
Swift acting ice, flowed, rammed the blaze into the wall.  
  
"Don't you dare say a thing about my father! I would have thought you would be of sound mind and not believe the bullock everyone else believes. I'm not some little molested boy."  
  
"Fine. Now gerroff me."  
  
Coldness breathed passed heat, shivering in its own chill. The fire dimmed a bit in shame and fear.  
  
"Why were you such the whore before me? Always with someone every night?"  
  
"Because I could. Because they wanted me. Because I was biding my time until I could get with you. My turn. Why did you leave me that fateful night?"  
  
"Why do you always ask me that? I don't bloody as well know. I left for the sake of leaving. Who knows?"  
  
"Fine, we'll return to that shortly." The fire raged. "Let us go to the next day where you happened to joke around with me. Saying that I was just a fuck to you. Would you care to explain that?"  
  
A sneer. "You should have known better. I was trying to lighten the proverbial emotional load."  
  
"Well, you did a wonderful job of that!" Fire spread, then move over to the window. Hopefully the wind would calm it immensely.  
  
"Come here." Such tender words. So welcoming, so comforting but hidden beneath the shelter was ice. Ice woven words that were to lore a man to his cold deathbed.  
  
"No. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What a great place to converse. Where it all began. Every damned thing!"  
  
"What are you saying? Are you wishing this never happened?" Cultured, sculptured ice whispering in the wind.  
  
"Yes! What have we got to show for it?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Really? There's an 'us'?"  
  
"Of course. Why else would I invest myself so fully into this operation? There has to be so good in this." A lazy smile, hooded eyes of steel, cold steel. He watched the other ramble about the room, stopping every so often to tell of his disposition.  
  
"You sound so happy about our business association. So, can we schedule a kiss or hug into your busy class schedule?"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
Fire went ablaze. "Don't tell me what to do! Can't you just tell me why you left me on that day?"  
  
"Then tell me why you hit me? Why you fucked him?"  
  
A cold stillness in the night. Ice was winning over the fire. The North Tower shuddered in a fierce, icy-hot rage that radiated off the lovers. Love is a powerful thing, it quivered.  
  
"I hit you so you would leave me alone. I had sex with him because I was alone."  
  
"I left you because I had never loved anyone. Love is for the foolish, the weak, the non-powerful. I didn't know how to tell you. When you asked me if I cared about you, I whispered 'deeply' as I walked away. I thought it was for the best."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you decide to stay with me?"  
  
"I dunno." Fire inched closer.  
  
"What a great answer." Ice melted.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had sex with you because I was able to, because I was curious, because I don't know. Why did you have sex with me?"  
  
"Because I had always admired you from a far. I always thought something more of you. You were beautiful to me. You were my first male crush. I always wanted to taste your skin, count every freckle, kiss every part of you." A small smile appeared, a real smile.  
  
"I knew it! You are a romantic! Draco Malfoy is one big pile of mush, a predestinating love, feathery kisses, whisper in the wind touches, soft glances believer. Isn't that cute." The illustrate fire tweaked the other's nose.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You are such the queer boy."  
  
"I'm not the only one here."  
  
"What? Do you mean me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"You are so...infuriating!"  
  
"Just because I called you gay. Get over it Ron. Because if you haven't noticed, you are."  
  
"It's not that! I'm just....a big romantic as well. And I want to be able to go over to you in the morning and give you a good morning kiss. I want to be able to hug you, cry into your shoulder when I do something wrong without being afraid. I want you to go on and be a true Malfoy, getting defensive over me, when some of your friends make fun of me."  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Why do you always command me to do things?"  
  
"Because I can. At least I had a reason to fuck you. You slut."  
  
"It's not my fault I'm easy for you."  
  
"And him."  
  
"Let's not indulge in morbid retrospection."  
  
"You're right. Come here."  
  
And so fire met ice. The two powerful elementals wound around the other. They fit perfectly.  
  
"You really scared me the other day."  
  
"I'm sorry. Really, I am."  
  
"It's alright. Just don't scare me again."  
  
"Can you do something for me?" Ron whispered into Draco's hair.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Sure," the blonde haired boy moved into Ron, to kiss is beautiful neck. Though Ron is a bit faster than he.  
  
"Tell me how you feel about me again."  
  
"I love you from the depths, the bottom, of my soul. And you? How you do feel about me?"  
  
"This feeling of love is taking me over. I'm obsessed. It feels like an illness and I never want to be cured."  
  
"Great," he sighed.  
  
Fire smoldered, blowing away as ice melts, dripping to nothing. And that was all they wanted. The layers of rage and anger gone. The old was gone, the fighting was gone, leaving Ron and Draco to themselves.  
  
"Now, tell that to the world."  
  
"We can't. Everyone will oppose. Now, I really could careless what people will say but you, Ron, you're a little more emotionally fragile. There is no telling what they would say or do to you when I'm not around."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Think about this. I'm not a Malfoy. You are not a Weasley. I'm not in Slytherin and you are not in Gryffindor. Well....you're still in Gryffindor. But I'm in Ravenclaw, Billy Edson is my name."  
  
"That's not a bad name. Just think of that?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"You should be a writer." Ron commented off-handedly.  
  
"I think I will. Anyway, if I was Billy, what would you do?"  
  
"I'd take you I my arms and snog you right in front of everyone in Gryffindor and they wouldn't think anything of it."  
  
"Okay, now what you do with little old me, Malfoy?"  
  
"I'd take you I my arms and snog you right in front of everyone in Gryffindor. Scratch that, in front of the school and-"  
  
"They would think something of it. Tell me the truth. You don't have to protect me."  
  
"I'm telling the truth. I love you and I don't care anymore. I want to just be your boyfriend and do what boyfriends do in front of others."  
  
"I don't think we can do certain things." A sensual smirk laid on Draco's sweet mouth. He stood on tiptoe and placed a passion filled kiss on his newly self-proclaimed boyfriend's lips.  
  
"Lovely. But do you understand what I'm saying."  
  
"Yes, but let's not bother with them right now. There are some feelings, some words and such I want to tell you that are super romantic to you before anything else happens. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." Ron sighed. He really wanted to show the world that Draco wasn't completely bad.  
  
"Hey, Drake."  
  
Draco leaned back far enough to look Ron in the eyes. "I like that name. Yes?"  
  
Ron placed one large warm hand on either side of the boy's pretty face. "I love you, Fancy Face."  
  
"What kind of name is that?"  
  
"My name for you. Get over it."  
  
"I will, Red."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, "What kind of name is that?"  
  
"My name for you." Draco leaned in for another kiss. A sweet kiss that told the other of their feelings for the other.  
  
"Hey Red."  
  
"Fancy Face."  
  
"I love you."  
  
It felt good to say that. So plain, so simple, so right. Ron pulled Draco to the couch that was angled to face the window, wrapped the throw blanket around the two of them and held his love, while watching the ever-changing night skies. 


	17. Chapter 17

Nov.02: *puffs on a candy cigarette* Woah.... *falls back over in bed*  
  
Draco: *smirks* [wearing black boxers]  
  
Ron: *smirks * [wearing red boxers]  
  
Harry: *double smirks* [pulling on blue boxers]  
  
Nov.02: *sounds like she's drunk* Thank you ~*Velvet Chocolate*~ for teaching them you know what...  
  
Harry: Let's welcome *KIA* the newcomer! Hi!  
  
Everyone: Welcome!  
  
Harry: Thank you ~*SparkySparkles*~ for caring about me.  
  
THNX ~*KC Matthews*~ WOW! She moved someone to tears. Sorry, she hasn't been responding to UR story/help! She's been relaxing with us.  
  
Ron: Thanks ~*Andrea*~ she's writing a lemon as we fuck- I mean speak.  
  
Draco: Nice cover up. *crawls over to lay next to Nov* Is she completely out of it.  
  
Ron: *blushes* Thnx ~*Aloh Dark*~ for making us realize her potential and for your really kewl muses!  
  
Thank you ~*sexy-as-ron*~ I never really realized your name! I love you! *glomps*  
  
Thnx ~*Maleficent*~ Damn you and your snow, which we have no more of!  
  
Draco: ~*Tuuli*~ All I have to say is that you better back that Gryffindor Keeper off!  
  
Nov.02: Huh? Keepsake...what? Oh ~*Snowdrop*~ thought I 4got about you! Never! I love you since you love my nicknames.  
  
Harry: How'd we get to thank U's?  
  
Ron: *shrug*  
  
Draco: So, she got 102 reviews, no suggestions. Alright..I guess, we'll have to give her 102 kisses, in strategic places, of course.  
  
Everyone: Of course.  
  
Nov.02: Now go read and be merry! *looks at the three muses and rubs her hands together* I can finally say that I love my muses! Now, be gone you nosy readers!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 17  
  
Never again! Never ever again will he stay up into the wee hours of the night to stay with Draco. Yes, it was fun and very stimulating in certain periods of the night but he only had 4 hours of sleep. How was a guy suppose to get on about the day with Charms, Transfiguration and double Potions with only a few hours of sleep under his belt?  
  
Ron plopped down in his usual seat between Hermione and Harry. Though it was difficult to actually eat in comfort seeing as Hermione had plenty of letters surrounding her. As it seems, Rita Skeeter wrote an article saying that Hermione had broken Harry's heart. Of course, his ever-growing fan base was sending their thoughts about the situation. None too pleased.  
  
"Morning Ron." Harry mumbled, sleep lacing every word.  
  
"Didn't sleep much?" asked Ron as he placed some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on his plate.  
  
"No. Did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I wonder where you were. I wanted to talk to you about something and when I go to check on you in your bed, seeing as how you said you were turning in early, but when I got there, I discovered that you were gone. Where did you go?" Harry interrogated.  
  
"What's your problem? You're not my mother. You have no jurisdiction over me so I don't see why you're all worried. It's not like you could do anything." grumbled Ron. It was too damn early for arguing, especially on this wonderful Monday. Wonderfully dull.  
  
"Ron, don't get all defensive. He was worried and so was I. Just tell us later I'm not up to hearing you two bicker over something frivolous." The brown haired girl commanded. The letters were finally starting to get to her. So, the two boys and the surrounding members of the table quieted and ate.  
  
Though the peacefulness was not to stay for it was quickly blown away by a cold, cool persona.  
  
Fred and George's spoons and forks stopped their clatter against their plates. They were perplexed, why was he here?  
  
"Don't look now but there's a snake behind you, Ronny boy." George commented as he looked into grey eyes.  
  
Ron looked at his brothers. What were they up to now? A snake, ah! They won't trick him, make a fool of him in front of everyone.  
  
"I'm not going to react to that. You won't make a fool of me today fellas." Smirked Ron.  
  
Harry turned around, wanting to see what to twins were speaking of. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
A snake! A snake, Slytherin, evil....Draco. Oh no, what was he going to say now?  
  
"Excuse me Potter but I'm looking for something of mine." His cultured voice spoke, obviously not wanting to deal with any distractions. This is what Ron wanted.  
  
Draco seamlessly step up to the bench and stood up on the table. "I've seemingly misplaced something of mine and I think he strayed over here." He said loudly, getting everyone's attention, from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and of course Gryffindor. But even the professors were a bit interested in where this would go. The Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students watched in awe, what a great show!  
  
He walked over dishes, with much gripe coming from the members of red and gold. He made one complete amble down the table in both directions until he stopped in front of Ron.  
  
//Dear Merlin, please don't make him do anything stupid. Please, oh please//  
  
A fair, well-manicured hand appeared in Ron's line of view.  
  
"Come here." He whispered down to his fire. Oh, please let him come through on his wish, Malfoy prayed silently. And, miraculously, a freckled hand slid into his. Slightly clammy it was but at least he was doing it.  
  
Draco pulled Ron up next to him. "Ahh, here it is." He announced to the room. "Kiss me." The boy whispered pleadingly. And so, Ron slid an arm over the shorter boy's shoulders and leaned forward until he felt the soft plushy warmth of his boyfriend's lips gently caressing his own.  
  
In the background, there was an initial silence but that was broken by the Beauxbaton students catcalls and whistles. Strangely enough a few of their own classmates had joined in as well (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff). But the boys' houses were in shock, totally disgusted. Slytherin disgust in seeing one of their own snogging a Gryffindor, a Weasley. Gryffindor disgust in seeing one of their own snogging a Slytherin, a Malfoy.  
  
"Aww! I zink zat eat is lovely zat you encourage zis in your school, Dumbly- dorr." The headmistress of Beauxbaton giggled as she clapped her hands at the boys.  
  
When the two finally pulled apart, Ron smiled a little apprehensively in Draco's direction and Draco laid a small hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "You said you wanted people to know."  
  
Ron stared into Draco's eyes. They reflected a sincere amount of wariness. They reflected a child-like innocence, a question as to if they have done a good job. He awaited a comment, Draco did, he hoped he had done well for his lover.  
  
Ron smiled in response, "Yes I did." But not like this, he wanted to say. Oh well, what's done is done and Ron had to suffer.  
  
"Well, I'll be going back now." The blonde boy disclosed to him before giving him one last peck on those red pouty lips, as to prove to everyone, including Potter, Ron was his for the taking. Draco swiftly left lion territory to sit in the snake pit, awaiting his departure so as to return to his flame.  
  
So, he stood, well climbed down back to his seat. Every single eye on him. A barrage of askance. So many pairs of judgement, silent congratulations, distrust and anger peered into him as he picked at his breakfast, head down. He could feel the wave of confusion and understanding coming from his right (//Good old Hermione// he thought), bitter anger towards the Slytherin who entered their territory from his front and a wave of black to his left. An emotional wave of bleak love, broken feelings and feelings of betrayal. Oh Harry.  
  
Up on the professors' platform, a buzz of gossip and questioning arose. Now this was an unprecedented moment in Hogwarts' history. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together, from the way that they came out or the simple fact that they came out, they seemed to be in love. A Weasley and Malfoy were supposed to fight, hate, loath each other. It had always been that way since Dumbledore himself was in school.  
  
The Weasleys and Malfoy were completely opposite. They were both the oldest living pureblood wizarding family to date and that was all they have in common. All Malfoys were rich, cultured, sophisticated, knew the ways of the world. They were the epitome of high class. Then there were Weasleys, not always poor as the newest generation, but they were naïve, dependent more on their family and love than money. They were they exact replica of the Muggle Romantic literature hero. And as Dumbledore began to think about it a Malfoy and a Weasley would be perfect for the other. A Weasley could warm a Malfoy's heart and open him to the innocence of the world while a Malfoy would be loyal, protecting their loved one from they pain the world could be. Seeing as how they had usually experienced that first hand.  
  
"But a Gryffindor and a Slytherin?" McGonagall questioned harshly. "Think of all the harassment they'll receive from others and hardships they'll face."  
  
"I, for one, agree. This is no match made in heaven. We must supervise them, make sure they don't get hurt, by others or themselves." Snape reasoned. "They probably won't last long anyhow."  
  
"Oh, Severus," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin, "they'll work through this."  
  
"Hogwarts has never seen this type of completely different *boys* get together." The Deputy Headmistress said.  
  
"Ahh, you forget, Minerva. You mustn't fret. Hogwarts hasn't seen a relationship like this since Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"Really, sir?"  
  
"Yes, though a petty lovers' quarrel ended the greatest relationship in history. Plus, I believe those two we'll get along just fine."  
  
Ron, not noticing the professors, decided that it would be best if he left. He couldn't take the murmuring and the whispering about him. So, he got up, with little protest from the people around him, his so-called friends, and proceeded to leave. Just as he reached the opened doors, a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Not leaving without me, are you?" It was Draco, thankfully.  
  
"Can we go and talk somewhere?"  
  
"No second thoughts?" Draco's whole light demeanor changed to ice at the thought of him leaving.  
  
"No. I just want to cry on your shoulder." Ron looked down at him through his eyelashes, not wanting a tear to slip by in front of everyone.  
  
"Alright. We'll go to my room. It's private seeing as how it all mine."  
  
Ron simply nodded as Draco put an indemnified arm around Ron. He wished he could protect Ron from this. He should have known better; Ron was sensitive and this kind of shock could kill him. Now, all he could do was be there, try to protect his boyfriend from the rest of the world. 


	18. Chapter 18

Nov.02: The muses are away on vacation! I love those guys! LOL......for th is chapter and the next we will see of how Ron/Draco spent their day! They deserve a day of rest before facing everyone but it's so hard for me to write such badness as others making fun. Oh well..  
  
Thank you ~*SparkySparkles*~ for having some love for Harry!  
  
THNX ~*Snowdrop*~ for using groovy! I haven't heard that in a while!  
  
Thanks ~*Aloh Dark*~ *huggles* You are soooooo kewl! Thanks 4 UR reviews [and extra reviews] and for keeping up!  
  
Thank you ~*cihbecca*~ of course I'll continue!  
  
THNX ~*KC Matthews*~ I'm still thinking...you're writer's block is rubbing off! OH NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you ~*Andrea*~ you always seem to know how to cheer me up!  
  
Thanks ~*Ken's Dark Angel*~ for reviewing and de-lurking yourself....in a sense!  
  
So.....on with the reading! And also, the next chappie will be smut! YAYAYAYAY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 18  
  
"Wow." Ron breathed as he stared about the room he was standing in.  
  
"So, you like?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The room, Draco's exclusive room, was about the size of a normal dorm; beautiful hard wood floors lay clean and pristine. On the adjacent wall of the door, a huge marble-mantel fireplace jutted out of the wall, a 19th century map of the world hung over it. A deep blue, almost the color of the night-darkening sky, couch sat directly across from the fireplace, matching chairs on either side. A small collection of other portraits, paintings, sculptures and a few pieces of furniture were places elegantly about the room. Across from the small living area, the whole back part of the room was raised, with a four-step staircase leading to a beautiful sleigh bed. A large, posh dark forest green quilt lay, perfectly folded with an array of matching pillows on top. A door at the left lead to what Ron guessed was his own private bedroom.  
  
"So-" As Draco turned around from closing to door, Ron threw his arms around Draco, a sob breaking from his throat.  
  
"Ron," Draco sighed, soothing him, rubbing his back. It was awkward to Draco, it wasn't used to comfort. How would someone go about this? But, when Ron wrapped his arms around his waist, he figured he was doing something right. "Come here." He moved over to the couch.  
  
Ron sniffled. "You need a better command."  
  
"Why fix what isn't broke?" Draco draped himself of the couch, one leg on it, the other hanging off the side. This was so Ron could nestle between his legs comfortably. Ron sulked over to the couch, laid his head down on the Slytherin's chest, wrapped his arms under the boy's body and wept into his school vest.  
  
"Ron. I knew I shouldn't have done it without clearing with you first, really, but you seemed so sure about being open about this." Draco apologized, running his fingers through soft red tresses.  
  
"It's not your fault. It's not that. It's just that....I didn't think everyone would be so objective toward this. I could feel the disappointment, the anger, the betrayal radiating off of everyone. I just didn't know."  
  
"Hun, I told you that they wouldn't handle it. It's just that I'm disappointed in myself for going about our outing so wrongly."  
  
"Don't be." Ron slid up towards Draco, his prize in sight. And Draco graciously let him take it. The two pairs of lips touched, then again, every so often they would break apart, letting their owners gaze into the others eyes.  
  
Draco loved they way Ron simple didn't care that his tears still ran their course, leaving behind a salty trail behind them. He took his index finger and tasted one. Deliciously true to the boy. Ron got up on both hands, hovering over Draco, making the boy beneath him happy with his decision in his type of lovers. He always liked height. Even a couple of inches, like Ron, provided the boys enough arm length to have a proper amount of space between them. And Ron was just right.  
  
The kisses became one. The one became passion filled. A nip here, a lick there, soon tongues enter the equation.  
  
"I have to go back to my dorm and get a few items so, I can move in."  
  
"You're moving in?" A smirk quirked.  
  
"For the time being. If you don't mind. I can't stay there until I know I have one friendly person to talk to."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How did you do it? How come you're not too broken up about this whole thing? I know that those in Slytherin were none to happy to see you with me." Ron asked, head replaced on Draco's chest. He could hear heartbeats, the soft rustling of air coming in and out of his lungs.  
  
"I don't care about those people. I care for no one here. I have no strings attached to a single body here except you. I always knew that I would never find a connection with these people. But you, you are the only one to see me like this. Caring, quiet, unsure of everything. You never know but if you stick with me long enough you might find the altruistic side of me."  
  
"I hope so. Oh! I need to get my things for class."  
  
"Let's not go. Stay here with me."  
  
"We can't. They'll think that we feel bad. I won't let them think that."  
  
"Fine. Come along." Draco waited until Ron was completely off of him when he went over to the fireplace, reached for his wand and taped the fourth brick to the left from the level of the mantel.  
  
"Like Diagon Alley." Ron whispered as he stared in awe was the bricks separate, turning and relocating until they opened to the form of a small doorway. They led to a sudden staircase.  
  
"They lead up through the castle, to every floor. The second flight of stairs, 2nd door to your right leads to Gryffindor."  
  
"How-"  
  
"I, too, know of the Marauders."  
  
"Wow. Will you come along?"  
  
"Whatever you want." Draco grabbed his satchel, and lead the way. "Don't worry about the door. It'll close up on its own."  
  
So, Ron followed. Up winding stairs, a small window appeared every so often until Draco stopped abruptly. He began to closely examine the wall, looking for something specific. "I know I marked it.....Here it is! Come, you'll need to find this is you intend to use it."  
  
Ron stepped up to the wall and looked at a brick that Draco pointed to. It seemed to look like all the others. "How will I find this?"  
  
"Look closer."  
  
So he did. And right next to his finger was the slightest inflection, if you didn't look for it, you'd never see it. A small slanted 'S' was chipped into it.  
  
"If you can't find the 'S', it's usually the 6th or 7th brick from the floor, wherever you might be." He tapped the brink and a doorway appeared. A large red and gold tapestry hung in the doorway.  
  
"Are all the doors obscured by tapestries?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron moved the hanging out of his way, held it open for Draco to pass and headed towards the dorms. The door was placed next to the boys' bathroom, which was on a corridor itself. Ron turned the corner and headed to a door that was labeled "4th year boys' dormitory". He opened the door and there was his home. His temporary home that could no longer comfort him. He quickly headed to his bed, curtains opened.  
  
//House elves must have been by// he mused as he went to his trunk, pulling out some pajamas, a pair of boxers, toothbrush and other toiletries.  
  
Draco waltzed to the bed, sat down on it with a bounce. He observed his surroundings. "I hate red and gold."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron stood, hand on his hip.  
  
"I like you, Red. But not with gold. Gold is so overused, so everyday. Silver, grey, now that's a color." Draco said. "So, you sleep in this bed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where does Potter sleep?"  
  
"Near the window." Ron answered absent-mindedly.  
  
Draco secretly advanced toward Potter's bed, pulled back the sheets and spat on to the bed cover, then replaced the sheets.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Draco rushed back over to his seat.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I wanna fuck you in this thing." Draco commented as he ran his hand over the blanket.  
  
"Not today."  
  
"Can I kiss you on it?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm horny as fuck. You're dead sexy when you're upset. And I want to know that you fuck a dirty Slytherin in your bed in Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"You kinky wanker." Ron laughed as he retrieved his school things. He went up to Draco and French kissed him. "That's all you're getting right now."  
  
"That's fine by me. You ready yet?"  
  
"Yup. So are you going to take my things?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Why not? You can just carry my things until lunch."  
  
"No way. I'll take your things so everyone will know that I'm keeping you."  
  
"So, they already know about us."  
  
"But what about the teachers. They'll get suspicious and won't let you come to my room."  
  
"True."  
  
"Plus, I was hoping to get in a quickie."  
  
"No sex! Can't you magic this up to your room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Alright. I will!" Draco said the magic word and the small duffel bag of Ron's disappeared to his room.  
  
"Now, walk me to my class."  
  
"Sure." Draco began to head out to the door. "You coming?"  
  
"No. I'm going back to your room. I think I deserve a break. Plus, I couldn't bare the emotional load that is placed on me now." He sighed dramatically.  
  
"You wanna fuck me, don't you?"  
  
"You could say it a whole lot better. But yes."  
  
"Then, let's go." Draco wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and led him to his room. 


	19. Chapter 19

Nov.02: Before I even say hello, I gotta tell you all about my side story that will not really be a side story but kinda will cuz it's a take-off of th is story. I post it when this is done [the story] and it'll be called 'Take a Peek'...I think. It'll show little things that have happened like more talks, next summer and next year and such. And I was thinking, since a 3-some kinda wouldn't work in this story cuz it's like a ¼ away from being over so, in 'Take a Peek' I'll do it! Kay and to give you a little peek now, as to where Ron and Draco are heading, the last story I'll be writing with them will be called 'Divorce isn't Just.....' Isn't that sad? Oh well, hey! Since I'll be spacing between with 'Peek' and writing the stories, I'll refer to the newer chapters in 'Divorce'. That doesn't make sense...NE- way, has anyone seen Draco, Harry and Ron? I think someone muse-napped them!!!!!!!  
  
Well, thank you ~*SparkySparkles*~ the next chappie will be everyone else's reaction, so....it's coming!  
  
THNX ~*Andrea*~ I'll read UR fic-y! What's is called?  
  
Thanks ~*FuzMulder*~ I'm so happy you've decided to come on over to SS. Prince and Pauper Ship! I think that's what it's called...  
  
Thank you ~*Snowdrop*~ All I have to say is....GROOVY!  
  
Thanks ~*Ladybug*~ I understand about the age thing. I see them as like 16 but I've always wanted to see them during their 4th year.  
  
I really wish the others were here. There is so much!  
  
Ron: We are! We're by the couch!  
  
Nov.02: *goes over to couch and sees them lying on the rug* Oh. LOLOLOL.  
  
Draco: Anyway, thank you ~*Aloh Dark*~ I tend to have that effect on many people!  
  
Thnx ~*Maleficent*~ We had a snow threat but no.  
  
Thanks ~*Dana Malfoy*~ Be patient! R we related?  
  
Thank you ~*gHoSt WriTTeR*~ good to know we remind you of your bf! I hope we/u last!  
  
Harry: Thanks ~*lord Pink (kokomi's Ai*~ She is a good writer, isn't she? Now, if she would only put me somewhere's kewl.  
  
Draco: 'Somewhere's' Stop hanging around that country bumpkin over there.  
  
Nov.02: Shut up! Gawd! Why don't you go and suck my-  
  
Draco: Already did last night.  
  
Nov.02: *blush* Freak!  
  
Ron: THNX ~*pearlgirl*~ good to see you finally caught up!  
  
Thanks ~*KC Matthews*~ but you have now given Nov writer's block and she can't think about the next chapter. She's usually one chapter ahead but now, she's not.  
  
And thank you ~*sexy-as-Ron* I am sexy, aren't I? But also no need to beg...yet.  
  
Nov.02: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MALE/MALE ACTION! (finally) IT'S A LITTLE ROUGH (rough for sensitive Ron) BUT IT'S THERE.  
  
Well, I'm going to watch Law and Order: SVU! Have fun!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 19  
  
Ron rolled over in bed; his arm hit nothing but bed. //Where the bloody hell is he?// he grumbled, sleep weighed heavy over his words, his actions. He cautiously opened his eyes, preparing for the light to blind him. Dumbledore had sent a note that was waiting for them when they returned to Draco's room. He said that he understood if they felt uncomfortable and unprepared in facing the general population. So, for today only, he had allowed them to stay in Draco's room and rest up. He even arranged for their lunch and dinner to be sent to them.  
  
So, here was Ron, rolling out of bed, eyes still not open, groping around for something to put on. It was dinnertime, he suspected, and a chill had begun to filter throughout the castle. Luckily, the fire was already going. Ron grasped the nearest article of clothing, boxers, and slid them on.  
  
"Hmm, silky." He smiled to himself. "Must be Drake's." He finally opened his eyes, a soft glow was flickering across the walls, casting the room in shadows. Dinner sitting on the table, two long white candles sat in beautiful Celtic-designed candleholders. Drake was such the romantic.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead." A voice called from somewhere n the room. A quick flash of silver glinted near the fire.  
  
Ron walked over to the couch and kissed the top of his lover's head.  
  
"I want these."  
  
"What? You want what?" Ron came around the couch and sat down.  
  
"These. I want them. They're comfy." The blonde boy tugged at the waistband of the cotton plaid boxers.  
  
"No."  
  
"What? You don't have anymore? I'll buy you some. But I want this one."  
  
"I have more."  
  
"Then-"  
  
"No, you freak. That's weird. Really, really weird."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's eat, huh?" He walked to the table. "Where are you going?"  
  
Ron was at the door he noticed earlier, hand on the knob. "I'm going to wash my hands."  
  
"Why? I already know where your hands have been." A lazy smirk rested itself on Draco's pale lips.  
  
Ron just shook his head; a smile of his own hung on his mouth. When he entered the bathroom, he was impressed, like he was with the rest of the design of Draco's room. The room had a white tile floor, white and black diamond shape tiled walls and a whirlpool tub tucked in corner, under a frosted-pane window. A shower, with three brass heads, to his left (A/N: And of course a toilet..but we already know this! LOL).  
  
He went up to the porcelain sink but there was no soap. So, instinctively, he opened the medicine cabinet hoping that there would be a bar of soap in there. As he rummaged through his things, deodorant, cologne, toothpaste, a small bag of white pills fell out.  
  
"What is this? Aspirin?"  
  
"What's what?" Draco called as he approached the bathroom, to see what was the hold up. But the only thing he saw was Ron, holding a plastic baggie. "Where did you get those?" Draco snatched the bag, his whole demeanor changed, darken with anxiety and haste.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Muggle aspirin."  
  
"Really? You use Muggle aspirin? Well, can I have one? I have a headache." Ron reached for the bag. But access was denied.  
  
"No. This isn't regular aspirin. I'm allergic and the Muggles have a non- aspirin pill that can dull pain."  
  
"I've never heard-"  
  
"Well, that's what it is. Can we just go and eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Whatever Draco's problem was, he needed to drop it. Like he cared that he used Muggle products. But that's the problem, he's a Malfoy who hates Muggles and half breeds.  
  
They sat down, a slight tension developing between them.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ron reached across the table and grabbed the refined hand. "I guess I should have known that-"  
  
"Shh, it over." Draco placed a finger over Ron's mouth. The sudden silence brought a smile to both boys. Ron scooted his chair closer to Draco. Now, Draco sat at the head of the table while Ron sat next to the corner near his left.  
  
"That looks good." Ron said as he began to maneuver his fork over to the other's plate. Though his fork, in turn, was stopped.  
  
"No. That's cross-contamination. Here," Draco twirled some of his pasta around his fork. "Open." He softly commanded; Ron followed through.  
  
He watched as Ron sat contently, trying to decipher if he and his taste buds like this or loved it. The candlelight played wicked games across freckles, milky skin, blaze-colored hair. The shadows, the twinkle of gold, blonde, amber winking, smiling in the light.  
  
"Fire light suits you well." His voice dropped. So low, so laden with lascivious acts, wants, desires. It was quite hard for him to not pounce on Ron, show him why he was here, why he, Draco Malfoy, chose him.  
  
Ron noticed this as well. The blatant sex in Draco's eyes. "Well damn." He cursed. Now how could he help him with that? He rose from his seat, making eye contact with the boy and stood to the side of Draco. "Up." He demanded.  
  
And Draco did as he was told. Once again, Ron was in control. He could make Draco do what he wanted, when he wanted it and how; Draco would never protest. When the boy bided Ron's command, he kissed him. Plainly yet so filled with the hunger that was building up inside him, the two of them.  
  
Draco pulled back a bit but Ron slipped a strong, fierce arm around his waist, where it rested at the small of his back. The Slytherin had nowhere to go, to get on his knees. So, he stood on the balls of his feet, drew Ron's lower lip into a sultry pout by grabbing the lobe of flesh with his teeth. With a gentle mixture of biting and nibbling, Draco received the appreciative moan from Ron, the involuntary thrust of his hips, his hardening cock. He quickly leaned forward, recapturing his lips. This was perfect, feeling the pulse of the blood flowing in this lip, right under his skin. He wanted to bite it, suck Ron's life force into his mouth, to truly understand of his desire. He found out once, during a fuck session with a nameless male whore twice his age, that biting was deliciously welcoming. The sudden flow of blood, life's rejuvenator, heated, filling the mouth was just too much for one person. It certainly was the man he was with. Couldn't stand the wonderful sight of his own blood.  
  
The arm placed behind him slid down, past the small of his back, to the top of the waistband of his, Ron's own, boxers. Draco yielded to the unspoken request, freeing himself, and his erection, from the restraints of the fabric. He, then, proceeded to press his body against Ron's, to remind him that whenever he wanted, he was ready.  
  
Ron continued his attack on Draco's mouth yet his arm gingerly smoothed out any tense muscles that was forming from the sexual tension. Just hold out a little longer. You'll get your release, he mused as he slid off his boxers, without Draco's knowing. As they pulled back, gasping for air, Ron slid a hand in between them. He rubbed his thumb over the dripping head of Draco's member, eliciting a groan and thrust forward.  
  
"No," Ron scolded. He moved his cum-slicked thumb behind Draco, to his perfectly rounded behind, to the split that separated the two lobes. He swirled his thumb around the tight ring of muscle he so desperately wanted to covet. He dipped the digit inside, not fully but just enough to give him enough lube to slip inside.  
  
Draco instinctively leaned back, hoping that Ron was going to dip fully inside him. This action caused Ron to move away.  
  
"Silly boy." He sneered, pushing Draco against the table, turning him around. "You actually think you have any say this." He laughed, the sensuous reprimand came straight from his throat, rich, deep and low.  
  
Ron used his knee to spread Draco's legs apart, wider, so he could have better access. Without so much as a warning, Ron completely sheathed himself, letting himself be fully taken in by Draco and his moans of pain- pleasure. A familiar rhythm of inward and outer plunging began to play. Draco, gripping the table by the edge. Ron had never been this forceful about their sexual happenings; he was always soft, gentle, loving and tender, but today, he was taking complete control, taking what he needed and he was all that mattered.  
  
When Ron felt that they were ready, he quickened his paced, spread biting butterfly kiss across the expansion of the boy beneath his back. To see the creamy smooth kiss speckled with blotches of red, where he bite and sucked, was a rewarding scene indeed. Ron, then, thinking about Draco's pleasure, snaked a hand around to the front of his lover, making a tight fist around the slippery tip of his phallus. As Ron filled him, he'd moved the fist to the shaft, with each partial vacancy, he'd slid up and over the head. Thrust in, thrust out. No soft touches, no longing staring, just hardcore fucking. Ron's hand gripping onto Draco's shoulder, causing some minor bruising.  
  
"Ron....right....shite." he mumbled incoherently, the boy taking the punishment.  
  
"Who told you to speak?" roughed out the dominant one. His thrusts became more fervent, more needing, more dominating. Stroking, breathing.....plunging gave way to more hieing gestures as Draco climax, Ron to follow to boot.  
  
Ron laid his heaving chest on the back of his love. "You okay?" he whispered as he pulled out. When he moved out of the way, Draco turned around, putting his arm around the worried looking boy. He leaned back on the table edge, drawing the red head over with him.  
  
"That was amazing." He smiled, making Ron stand between his legs, foreheads leaned on the other.  
  
"You sure? Merlin! Why are you such a freak? I don't like being so rough, it just doesn't seem right."  
  
"By the way you commanded, demanded, bit and fucked, I'd thought otherwise. This is so we just to run into a monotony of things. Ruins a lot of relationships." He whispered, kissing Ron's nose lightly.  
  
"I think I bruised you." He whispered back, gingerly touching the shoulder he was recently latched on to.  
  
"So," Draco looked over his shoulder, noticing that dessert had magicked itself onto their table. "Dessert?" he smirked, dipping a finger into the whipped topping, sucking on the covered finger.  
  
"Only if we do it my way."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ron gravitated towards Draco's lips. "I love you." He sighed as his lips touched the others, caressing them. The kiss quickly deepened as the passion between the two enemies increased. Draco trailed his kisses to the junction at Ron's shoulder and neck.  
  
Ron pulled away, leading them to the bed, fingers intertwined. Ron gently stroked his cheek, such ardent emotions swirling in his eyes. "Make love to me."  
  
"Anything your heart desires."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An official bird of Hogwarts was perched on the back of Lucius's chair for his writing desk. He disdainfully took its burden, grateful to see a carrier of Dumbledore's leave. It didn't look like a Hogwarts letter. In actuality, it was a plain letter, poorly written.  
  
// Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Please come quick. Draco has lost sight of his future. // Was all it said.  
  
"Looks like I have to remind him of his purpose." 


	20. Chapter 20

Draco: It seems like she's finally ran herself ragged. *stares at Nov who is lying on the floor, hair a mess, pencil stuck in her hair and a trig book open on the floor, a monologue due tomorrow on top of her face*  
  
Nov.02: The linear angle of a gear under a conveyor belt with a radian of 45in is maybe homicide was extreme but that doesn't mean I'm evil.  
  
Harry: *by her side* It'll be okay. *takes away the Mt. Dew* These things are worse than coffee.  
  
Ron: *slowly typing at the computer* I really should have taken those keyboarding classes. *hunt, peck, hunt peck*  
  
Draco: *rolls eyes* Move. *starts typing*  
  
Ron and Harry: Woah.  
  
Draco: Thank you ~*SparkySparkles*~ here's Pott-head's reaction.  
  
THNX ~*Snowdrop*~ of course something will happen to us. She wouldn't be her if she didn't.  
  
Thank ~*Andrea*~ I adore you too, but don't scream. And cross-contamination was Ron's fork in my food though my fork went in his mouth....still confused, so am I.  
  
Thanks ~*Dana Malfoy*~ wow..I've got twin sisters. I'm apart of a quadruplet! And 4 brothers! *runs to them* I'm not alone in our fucked up family!  
  
Ron: Well, he'll be gone for a while. *hunt, peck* THNX~*KC Matthews*~ u gave her block-y-ness...U know in the form of writer's.  
  
Nov.02: In the form of radian over seconds-I gotta go, community service!  
  
Harry: Hush...trig and monologues don't mix.  
  
Ron: But we still love you KC!  
  
Thank you ~*Aloh Dark*~ always lean forward when u have a nosebleed or else the blood will go down UR wind pipe and you'll choke on UR blood.  
  
THNX ~*gHoSt WriTTeR*~ okay, it'll just be a collection of one-shot scenes which will tell of others things that'll go on..like this 3-some I'm hearing about and sometimes, while she writes the companion to this story, she'll refer you to a chapter.  
  
Harry: Thank you ~*sane-devil-pearlgirl*~ now where is this story Lindsey was telling Nov about.  
  
Thanks ~*Maleficent*~ She's already written the Epilogue and the next story is about a divorce that will happen either between a couple we know about or a new couple everyone will met.  
  
THNX ~*moj*~ I hate that too! But she kinda started this out with the two of them sleeping 2gether but it was supposed to be a lemon and that's all. But now! Look at it!  
  
And Thank you ~*Sheena*~ though U were already talked to u! Where the heck the new chapter!  
  
Nov.02: NEW CHAPTER! I MUST DO A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Everyone (including Draco who finally came back but minus Nov): NO!  
  
Nov.02: Fine, now read!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 20  
  
"How dare that little fag do that?!"  
  
"Harry, keep it down." Hermione rasped out as she looked over her shoulder, to see if everyone had left to go upstairs. All day, people were gossiping about the new couple. Some were accepting but many were appalled, disgusted that two boys or a Gryffindor could go out with a Slytherin. Especially those in Gryffindor.  
  
"How could you say that? He's your best friend!"  
  
"Not any longer. How could he kiss that bastard? Without telling me...us." He yelped, plopping down on a couch.  
  
"Well, I understand why he did it. Look at you! You're going mental."  
  
"And you're not? How could he? He's dating that...that...thing and he never told us."  
  
"Yes he did. Sort of. He told us it was bad, the guy he's been with, but I doubt if Malfoy is all bad." She reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy, not bad. After all he did torment you with names like Mudblood, teased Ron to no end, then he has tried to harm me! I can see the good."  
  
"Harry! What is wrong with you? You are his best friend and you are acting like all the rest! I understand the hurt you are feeling but you have to realize what pain he's going through. He hasn't been seen all day! He might be off sulking somewhere and you're here, whining like a spoiled brat! Harry, Ron is in love with Malfoy."  
  
Harry did a double take. "Ron is in love with Malfoy? How can you tell?"  
  
"How couldn't you?! You were right there while they were on the table. I could here the pleading in Malfoy's voice. Like he thought Ron wouldn't do it. And if Ron didn't have some feelings for him, then he would have left him high and dry up on that table! You know, I know and so does everyone else. The only reason they are gossiping about is either they can't handle homosexuality, they wanted the other for their own or they are shocked about the whole Slytherin/Gryffindor pair."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You really need to get over yourself Harry. You are his best friend and you aren't there to help him out."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
Hermione sat directly in front of the upset hero on the small coffee table, taking his hands into hers. "As soon as I find him, I'm going to tell him how proud I am of him and Draco. I'm going to tell them that I'm happy for them and accept them."  
  
"Draco!" He took his hands out of her grasp, "What is wrong with you? You act like you really care, calling him by his first name."  
  
"I do! Please forgive me for this but.....Damn you Harry Potter and your pride to Hell! I don't care if Ron is with Draco. Ron is finally happy. And if you can't see that, I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Don't," he grumbled, staring into the fire.  
  
"Harry," she sighed, "I know why you're acting like this. You're in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
Her soft brown eyes bore into emerald green. How did she know?  
  
"Yes," he whispered, a scowl on his face, hurt and tears in his eyes.  
  
"I thought so." Hermione didn't like the fact that they were together for a period of time. She didn't like the fact that Ron did it so he could feel better. And she certainly didn't like that Harry did it so he could feel better. But that's the past and now Harry had fallen head over heels for Ron. "Actually, I know all about your little tryst with him."  
  
His world collapsed from under him. "How did you know?"  
  
"You know when you were hustling and bustling out, getting ready to go to the emergency meetings. Ron had just gotten out of the hospital and he told me how the guy, Draco I guess now, came back, told him how much he cared about him and Ron fell for it. As he said. Then, he told me about how you two had...relations a few times." She feed him each piece of information slowly as not to completely shock him.  
  
"He told you!" He jumped out of his seat but Hermione pushed him back down.  
  
"Yes, he told me everything. Well, not in detail, but I know the jest of things."  
  
"You must hate me." He sighed with unctuous filling his voice. "I would."  
  
"I don't hate you, Harry." Hermione put a comforting arm around the depressed boy. Nothing good could come of this, she always knew it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a brand new happy day. A new day of sunshine and clear blue skies. A new day of fresh starts, bright colors and deep earth tones. Well, not really, the earth tones were Ron's eyes but they were outside.  
  
It was once again time for class; Care of Magical Creatures. The two were there earlier, seeing as how they skipped breakfast to come and walk around outside. Also, with Ron's forcefulness, Draco apologized to Hagrid. Ron wanted him to start on a clean slate with the giant. Now, both were leaned against the corral fence, turned to the other. The bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast.  
  
"So, are you ready?" smiled Draco, squinting, watching as a few students straggled their way out to the grounds.  
  
"Hell no. But I'll survive." Replied Ron.  
  
"Good, because here comes your friends. Let's see how the righteous Gryffindors respond."  
  
"Respond? To what?"  
  
Draco stared at Ron. Sometimes he could be wonderfully thick. "Us. The fact that I've taken one of their own into my grasp. For this."  
  
As the students were rounding the small hill that would lead to their class, with Ron and Draco in view, Draco leaned forward, laughing at nothing, hand on Ron's chest, Ron confused. When Draco regained composure, he grinned up at his love, kissing him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Okay," Ron wondered. "You're rather cheeky this morning. Save that for later."  
  
While the two were smiling and enjoying each other's company, the other classmates, who were Slytherin and Gryffindor, watched with disdain. But two particular classmates decided to talk to them, much to one's chagrin.  
  
"Ron," Hermione spoke.  
  
"Hermione," he replied, with much hesitation and force in his voice.  
  
"Stop acting so gay." Harry reprimanded, commenting on the previous actions.  
  
"Well, that's what us queers do." Draco quirked an eyebrow. He was ready for what the Pott-head was going to say.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione placed a hand on Ron's arm to get his attention, "I'm not here to say anything except, I missed you last night. Weren't we supposed to be studying for the up-and-coming exams."  
  
A sigh a relief washed over Ron, "Yeah, well, I doubt that I would have be comfortable with the ever watchful eyes." He glanced over his shoulder to see many looking, gossiping, about him.  
  
"I'll say,"  
  
"Good morning, Potter. I see you and that ugly scar of yours woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Smiled Draco, much sarcasm masking the cliché.  
  
"Yes, well you seemed to have awaken quite nicely. Though, I doubt that smile must be about the fact that you've corrupted Ron. What are you going to do to him? You've already condemned him to Hell for your acts. What else are you planning on doing? Let him join in on you and your father's sex games?" Harry sneered.  
  
"Harry," rasped out Hermione, "be quiet. You should just be quiet before you get yourself into trouble."  
  
"For once I will agree with Granger. You might want to chose your words for which maybe your body won't be able to make up for." The ice had transformed Draco into Malfoy.  
  
"What would you do to me? Nothing because-"  
  
"Your Mr. Un-fucking-touchable." Said Ron. "Your Harry Potter. Though you whine about the people, who treat you, well, mistreat you, you fucking love the attention. Yes, you don't get it at home, you're abused, but here you are the fucking star! You just pop into this world and have every little thing handed to you on a silver platter. Geez! Must you control everything? Hermione and I have given up so much for, risked so much for you. And now, one of us is happy and all you can do is groan and moan about it. Can't I be happy for one fucking day of my life?"  
  
Everyone stared at Ron. He had been silent during all of this; but what he decided to speak about was what counted.  
  
Harry stared at him, lost for words; Hermione watched Ron, wondering what kind of effect Draco had on Ron, the good and bad. Draco, damn proud that Ron had finally spoken his mind.  
  
"Fine, if that's how you feel about it? I wish you two the best of luck, though I doubt that you will make it pass this class. Many don't approve of you." Harry backed away, defeated. "You coming?" he directed to Hermione.  
  
"I think I'll stay here."  
  
With that, the Boy Wonder trudged towards the group of gossiping 5th year boys, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike.  
  
"Granger?" Malfoy questioned, a perfect eyebrow arched.  
  
"Malfoy?" smiled the brown haired girl.  
  
Before the two could exchange more words, another, older Slytherin boy came along: Blaise Zambini (A/N: He is older, right?). As he approached the corral, a sneer had already implanted itself on his angular face.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hogwarts golden couple. The fairy and queer." He growled.  
  
Hagrid emerged from his hut in time to stop more exchange of "words". "What is it you want Zambini?"  
  
"Professor Moody needs more rats to test the Curses on."  
  
"Fine, wait here." And back he went inside.  
  
"So, " Zambini said, "what are you poofters doing out here. Shouldn't you be off fucking any and everything you can? I hear there are some little 1st year boys wondering the halls. Do you want me to direct you to them so you can suck them off?"  
  
The anger boiled inside Ron but Draco put an arm in front of Ron, "Let me handle this."  
  
He stepped up to the elder Slytherin, fixing his upturned collar.  
  
"Don't touch me. I don't want you germs on me."  
  
"Well, after you spoke about sucking off, I thought you were offering once again." Malfoy stated, a lazy smile on his lips, a bored expression on his face. This statement caused everyone to convene around the two.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, as my memory serves me, last summer you had always seemed to invite yourself over to my house. You especially invited yourself into my shower while I was still inside."  
  
Everyone began to whisper while Zambini looked around, nervously. "You believe this pillow-biter?"  
  
"Pillow-biter? Weren't you the one screaming into the pillow as I rammed into you? You were always below me: in status and in position. Didn't you used to always get on your knees, my hard cock in your face, your hands, your mouth? You would say that you were not worthy to suck me off but you were more than happy to assist me in the relief of my 'tension'. That you were more than happy to take a squirt of cum to the face." He sneered, the sleepy look still on his face.  
  
"I-no-you said you would never mention that." He hissed. Hagrid once again emerged from his hut, a cage of rats in his hands.  
  
"Now, take your rats and go bitch." Commanded Draco. The other on-lookers didn't know where to laugh, agree or rebel against Draco, so they went on to their lesson, which had begun with the toll of the bell.  
  
Hermione stared on, amazed, "I think I'm going to like him." 


	21. Chapter 21

Nov.02: *sigh* Woe is me!  
  
Harry: Well, welcome to the club. What's wrong?  
  
Nov.02: That chapter really sucked. I'm so serious. I didn't like it while I was writing it but I sent it out NE-ways. *stares out into Internet World at her faithful reviewers* I apologize. That was bad, wasn't? Tell me the truth. I'm planning to try and salvage that chappie and I hope this one will be worth your time. *pout*  
  
Draco: What's going on? Finally realize that you write shite?  
  
Nov.02: *looks over at Draco and cries*  
  
Draco: I never knew it could cry.  
  
Harry: You are so stupid. Ron doesn't deserve you.  
  
Draco: Or you.  
  
Nov.02: NE-WAYZ! Thank you ~*Snowdrop*~ for making me feel better!  
  
THNX ~*Tom*~ Ron is so kewl, isn't he? U make me feel better!  
  
Thanks ~*Aloh Dark*~ I'm proud of everyone in this story except for stupid Harry, though I LUV U! *points to MuseHarry*  
  
THNX ~*...*~ I thought it was Zabini....but um..let's just say that there's a student there, that I created, that is named Zambini and is older. He also has the same name as the original Zabini. Now, small world, huh? Right?  
  
Draco, Ron and Harry: Sure....  
  
Draco: *coughIDIOTcough*  
  
Nov.02: I'M TIRED OF YOU! SO NOW FEEL MY WRATH IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Thanks ~*SparkySparkles*~ You on the other did not make me happy. U said it was ok! NOW GO TO A CORNER! Joking..LOLOLOL  
  
THNX ~*Maleficent*~ Ron and Draco are going to go...far down the path of break-up since DRACO IS BEING MEAN!  
  
And Thank you ~*sane-devil-pearlgirl*~ sent you the story back! Pretty good!  
  
So, um, I'm mad and I'm tired and I'm sleepy. BYE!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 21  
  
It was after dinner. The first dinner with Draco and Ron and the school. Ron was shunned to the end of his table while Draco decided to shun the rest of his House and sat with Ron. Hermione, a new fixture with the couple, sat with them as well, with Harry casting sideways glances to his friends, only seeing their betrayal.  
  
Now, with one day down and all of eternity to go, Ron decided to pay Draco a visit. The stairway was a very handy thing for the two but at night it was a bit unsettling. The cold air crawling about the floor, the dark surrounding; it was very scary.  
  
"Scary." he laughed, "I've played life-sized chess which I was severely injured in, almost lost my sister to a large snake thing and faced a supposed killer. And I'm afraid of this."  
  
He soon reached to special brick that lead to his boyfriend's room, thankful for the firelight that came shining through as he touched it.  
  
"Hello," said Draco, sitting on the floor in front of the fire, books strewn around him.  
  
Ron walked over to the studious student, giving Draco a quick kiss. "What are you doing?" Ron wondered aloud, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Essays upon essays upon essays. You?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron laid his head on his shoulder, reading a book that was upside down. "You're taking Roman/Greek Muggle Studies. I always wondered about taking that. Is it interesting?" Ron corrected the book, finishing the small article he was reading.  
  
"Actually yes. I rather enjoy some of the outlandish myths of Zeus and his promiscuous ways, Apollo and, I believe, his son riding his Sun chariot, almost destroying the Earth. But my favorite would have to be of Jason and the Argonauts." Draco spoke, talking into the book he was pouring over.  
  
"Weren't they the ones who went on this journey to collect the Golden Fleece?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Is it in this book or that one?"  
  
"The one you're reading. We have two books: one for Greek mythology, the other for Roman. I hate Roman mythology though it's essentially Greek."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
A peaceful silence awoke between them. Ron reading of Zeus and Echo, Draco answering some questions he was assigned.  
  
"Why do you like Zeus so much? He's, well, um..."  
  
"A male slut."  
  
"Yeah. I like Athena, actually."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. You know the Romans called her Minerva. As in Minerva McGonagall the Head of your House." Smiled Draco, still hunched over his books.  
  
"Well, then, I like Phoebus Apollo."  
  
"Really? I don't think we've talked too much about him. He might be next week's main topic." Draco leaned into Ron, "What's it say about him?"  
  
"'Apollo is the god of the sun but not so much the rising and setting (although in some versions of myths he does drive the sun chariot). Helios is the god said to regulate this. Rather Apollo is the god said to possess the qualities of the sun: heat and light. Therefore he is considered the healing and the god of forgiveness for the purifying aspects of the sun; and he is considered the god of truth and intellect because he lets in the "light".'"  
  
"Hmm, he thought he was the best looking out of all the gods I believe."  
  
"Well, by these sculptures and pictures, he had fair reason to think that." Ron laughed as he saw Draco's face scrunch up in distaste.  
  
"I don't see it."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure. I simply love the way the Greeks explained the seasons with Demeter and Persephone."  
  
"Isn't it all a bit romantic, in a sense? Not 'I love you' shite but the whole idea of fantasy and such."  
  
"I guess but still, I wonder."  
  
"'Bout what?" Draco questioned, closing his books and packing away his things.  
  
"Zeus. Where does he get off going around sleeping with so many women?"  
  
"Well, I wondered the same thing but Professor Pruden (A/N: She's actually my English teacher from last year who went over all the stuff!) explained it all. The Greeks gave the gods very humanistic characteristics, such as jealousy, as to give the gods and the people some sort of connection. And since Zeus was a man with power, married to an easily angered and jealous woman, who is also his sister, I think he went out to have some peace and quiet. He did fall in love with just about every woman he had sex with." Draco explained, seating next to Ron, staring into the fire, Ron leaning into his warmth, his scent.  
  
"No wonder you like him so much. Don't be mad at me but, from what I've seen you do to me, heard the way you speak about it, I think you were kind of in his same predicament."  
  
"Excuse me? What are you talking about? You're not making much sense." Draco pulled away, looking into Ron's anxiety-filled eyes.  
  
"Well, like today. You were talking about Zambini and last summer. Did that really happen?"  
  
That bored look appeared on his face, filled his eyes, masking any flicker of emotions that might want to be let out. Ron hated this.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, how many times has that happened?"  
  
"A few times. Nine." Draco seemed frozen in place, as if he could not, would not, should not disrupt Ron inquisition. He answered plainly, with precision. Just like the way his father taught him.  
  
"So, um, did you do this thing a lot? I remember you once said that there were others, you didn't care about. I was the only one."  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Are the rumors true? I've heard that you are the lover to many, mostly boys but the occasional girl. It's been said that whenever Malfoy calls upon you for a meeting, you're most likely to enjoy the sinful pleasures that will come. There's this one rumor that says you had a professor here, all of the Quidditch Captains and a few perfects and Head Boy from last year."  
  
"All true. I do call upon men, women, boys and girls. Whenever I did call for someone it was for sex and I did have all the Quidditch Captains, three perfects, no Head Boy and no professor."  
  
"How many lovers have you had in the past year?"  
  
"Twenty. You are twenty-one."  
  
"Oh," Ron was crestfallen. "Well, what do I say to that?"  
  
"You say that you want to take back this conversation."  
  
"No, I don't want to take this back! I should know that you've been, for lack of better terminology, whoring yourself about. Who knows what the hell you gave me?!" Ron boomed, not receiving a reaction from Draco.  
  
"I gave you nothing. How could you think that? I would never put you in harms way. Do you not understand that I care about you?" Draco spoke, never looking into the Ron's eyes, but the fire was another thing.  
  
"If you cared about me, at all, you would have confirmed those rumors, told me all about that act of adultery or whatever you did to me!" Ron had to stand, had to walk around; he had to get away from Malfoy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I did tell you. And adultery! We weren't even together." He finally reacted, physically. He got up from his previous position on the floor, to stand in front of the angered redhead.  
  
"So, we did just waltz into the blasted thing!"  
  
"Blasted thing? Great way to talk about our relationship."  
  
"Fine, we waltzed into this BLASTED relationship. We might have talked about this once before, but it takes so much more than a talk to straighten this out. This isn't some ordinary gay couple here, this is you and me!"  
  
"And?" Draco said, hurt in his voice. Hurt because, well, he didn't know why. Maybe it's because he had never really felt disgraced about his past and now, Ron was making him feel horrible about it.  
  
"And maybe I don't like this." He sighed, exasperated.  
  
The final blow to the Malfoy ego. He thought that it was going well, strong. He thought they were going strong. "We just came out to the whole school two days ago. Now, if we weren't ready for that, we wouldn't have done it."  
  
"Well, we didn't. You did."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I said that I wanted to tell some one about us, I wanted to one day *in the future* to tell the school!"  
  
"You should've said in the future. I did that to prove to you that I didn't care about everyone except you."  
  
What a crock of bullshit. "If you cared you would have told me about the one night stands. As I understand it, I was supposed to be just another one of those, right?"  
  
"Yes," but Draco quickly finished before Ron could reply, "but look where we are now."  
  
"Fighting."  
  
"Loving each other."  
  
"I would like to think that but....Merlin, what you've done? It's kinda made me wonder about things."  
  
"Things?" Draco didn't like 'things'. He wanted specifics.  
  
"You sleeping around. You being who you are. How this relationship started. All of my friends hating me. I just wonder if it's worth it sometimes." Sighed the Weasel, he was formerly called.  
  
"Well, that hurts more than you'll ever know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you feel that it's not worth it, then, I haven't been doing my job as your boyfriend." The blonde, defeated boy sat down on the couch.  
  
Sometimes Malfoy could be so melodramatic. "Oh, geez, this is what I am talking about. This is just a lover's quarrel and here you are thinking you've failed."  
  
"Well, the way you've been speaking to me I would-"  
  
Ron was tired. He was sick and tired. He shouldn't have come here tonight, he shouldn't be here. He was over this Malfoy hurt crap.  
  
"Sometimes, Malfoy, I don't really understand why I put up with you."  
  
All stopped, the air was still, their breathing slowing. Draco stood up, face to face with the boy. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said 'sometimes, Malfoy, I don't really understand why I put up with you.'"  
  
"What did you say before 'you couldn't put up with me'?" Draco questioned, urgency in his voice.  
  
"Sometimes. What are you getting at?"  
  
Draco's face contorted in a mask of agony. "You called me by my last name."  
  
And the two stood face to face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blonde haired man gracefully strode down the night-shaded hall. Tailor made shoes softly clicking to a halt. Where was his informant?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" a timid voice called from a shadow.  
  
"I don't have games to play. What did you mean 'Draco has lost sight of his future.'?"  
  
"Haven't you heard, sir? Your son is seeing a boy." The coward shivered.  
  
"I know this. He's been a little sexually active with men before in his lifetime. I want him to get it all out of his system before he has his duties to full-fill."  
  
"This isn't just any boy. He's been known to be seeing Ronald Weasley."  
  
A cold silence drafted about them. //So, this is where he gets his ice demeanor.// the person wondered.  
  
"He's having relations with a Weasley?"  
  
"I think he's doing much more that just having 'relations' with him. Monday, Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table during breakfast, made some production about losing something of his, grabbed Weasley, kissing him on top of the table."  
  
"Really. Thank you. I will handle this from here on out. Now, go to bed. Don't want to be missing curfew. You could get into trouble." An eyebrow hitched. He watched the informant scamper off.  
  
"Well, well, well, my dragon. What have you dragged in now?" 


	22. Chapter 22

Nov.02: I just went to go see Harry Potter 2 again at the Cinema Café in the mall. I saw some of my friends there....it was soooooooo much fun! And a soon as they got to Harry speaking as a Parselmouth I was like: 'I forgot how sexy that was!'. So I'm going to work that into a sex scene. Maybe I'll do it whenever I write the 3-some or in a lemon with him and Ron! Kewl- ness! I'm happy now!  
  
Draco: *seeks into the room, gets a book and runs back upstairs, still scared from last time*  
  
Nov.02: I LOVE DRACO MALFOY! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Draco: *walks back downstairs* Huh? You're not mad?  
  
Nov.02: *skips over to him* No! *kisses him sweetly on the cheek*  
  
Ron: What's going on? I thought you were all mad and stuff?  
  
Harry: She went to the movie and saw of Muggle counterparts.  
  
Nov.02: Yeah. I LOVE YOU ALL! *kisses the other two on the cheek* I LOVE YOU MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! *hugs the screen*  
  
Draco: I like her when she's happy! Though this chapter is not cool for me and Ron!  
  
Nov.02: I gotta stick to the plot dear.  
  
Harry: I'm getting fucked sooner or later so I'm happy! Thank you ~*me*~ she won't be hurting me for long. I took a peek at her notes and it's goodness for me!  
  
Thanks ~*SparkySparkles*~ your command was granted!  
  
THNX ~*cihbecca*~ long time no see! U R so lucky! All we got was rain.  
  
Ron: I don't talk too much during these anymore. Why is that?  
  
Nov.02: Because you don't piss me off and I love you so I don't want to overexert yourself because of all of this crap, in the story!  
  
Ron: Oh! Okay! Thanks ~*Sheena*~ u weren't being rude. Just assertive!  
  
Thank you ~*sane-devil-pearlgirl*~ UR story was pretty good! Everyone loves me! Mrs. Pruden will give you a lot of work but she's kewl! You'll use all of her handouts later in life. Trust me, she uses them a lot! U know Innocence of the Heart? She read them and liked it a lot. She even wrote Nov.02 a letter about how good it was!  
  
THNX ~*Velvet Chocolate*~ Hi! What's up? Long time no...well, you know! LOLOLOL  
  
Harry: Hi!  
  
Draco: Hey baby!  
  
Nov.02: I hate you Malfoy. Don't call her that!  
  
Ron: Thank you ~*Aloh Dark*~ she's not evil!  
  
Draco: She's like crazy evil. Mad scientist evil!  
  
THNX ~*Dana Malfoy*~ my sister, what story may this be? I miss the rest of the siblings!  
  
And Thank you ~*Akemi*~ your right! Poor me and Ron!  
  
Nov.02: Shut up! Now, read everyone and be happy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 22  
  
Draco walked down the hall. Miserable. That night he and Ron had a fight over nonsense. He really didn't know what had happened, how it happened or why he let it happen. He could have stopped Ron from learning more; he could have prevented the whole thing from happening. But as Ron's boyfriend, he had to uphold his end of the bargain in their relationship. Whatever Ron wanted to know, he would tell. And he did.  
  
After they ended the altercation that went on between the two, an unsettling awkwardness developed between them. Neither wanting to say more, neither wanting to make a fuss. Draco let Ron stay the night, not having the heart to send him back to those judgmental bastards he called Gryffindors. But while Ron held him, he felt the apprehension. It wasn't right anymore.  
  
Even as the days passed, time couldn't heal this wound. Here it was Saturday, the fight Wednesday, and still the strangeness continued on. Ron was always a bit agitated whenever Draco was around. So, Draco had pulled away a bit, not wanting to make Ron feel as if he had to be there with him.  
  
Is it possible that Draco could now feel bad that Ron was suffering? He never really thought about it until Ron told him he was questioning the fact as to why he was left to suffer without his friends to help him out. He had Granger but Potter was what he needed, his brothers and sister was what he needed. And because he wanted to tell the world about them, Ron was now in agony.  
  
Draco really couldn't let him go, especially into the arms of that unctuous Potter. But it was what needed to be done. He needed to let Ron go on his own path, on his own road to whatever he desired. And if Draco was what he truly desired, then all the more for him.  
  
He continued down his path to the Hall, the hallways leading to the Great Hall were empty; it was lunchtime so every was out of the halls. As he turned to the stairway, a figure appeared out of the shadows. A tall, prim figure of male stateliness waltzed out of the shadows. He exuded confidence, arrogance and brilliance.  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hello, son. May I speak with you?" he asked, a calm cold air hidden in his words.  
  
"I must go to lunch," the replicated Malfoy spoke, turning on his heels, stepping down on the top step. But a pull, an invisible claw, yanked him back to him. Before he could register what was happening, Draco had landed on his hands and knees in front of his father.  
  
"That wasn't a request. Follow." Lucius commanded, walking to a nearby classroom.  
  
Draco followed behind him, as requested. He didn't want to go but he knew, if he didn't he'd pay for it.  
  
As the entered a classroom, Draco put on his cold exterior. The room had few tables that were crowded in the back. Dim without the light shining, Draco squinted his way to his father, waiting to see what he wanted now.  
  
"Draco. I understand you have taken up a new lover."  
  
Oh, great. What a week he was having!  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now, you know I don't mind your many lovers that you have had. Most of them have been to my liking since they were of well to do families. But from what I can comprehend of this situation. From what I've been told, you have now decided to have relations with a certain boy. A boy not to my liking." Lucius crooned.  
  
Draco didn't appreciate the nefarious flicker of emotion, if he had any, rumbling through his steel eyes.  
  
"Father, you know I'm dating Ron, as you have suggested, but I refused to stop dating him just because you think it an iniquity to date someone who isn't of money." He sneered back.  
  
"He is not up to our par. He is-"  
  
Draco held up a regal, silencing hand. He slowly sauntered his way to his father and stood directly in front of him, his father's wand in exact alignment with his body. If he wanted to attack, Draco wouldn't, couldn't stop him.  
  
"I've dated less seemly characters in my lifetime."  
  
"Why must you say 'date'? You never date these boys, you fucked them."  
  
"Yes, but it sounds more flattering. You know for a fact that my second lover was a male prostitute. How old was he? About 18....19? And was he not a Muggle?"  
  
His father looked on, impressed that his son was learning well of Malfoy arguing and reasoning. "He was."  
  
"And aren't Muggles undesirables in your eyes?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"So, why are you against me and Ron. He is apart of the oldest lineage of purebloods, only second to us. Yes, he is of low financial stability but he is pure, he is an all-around wizard. He is loyal to me, a Malfoy. He has denounced his friendship to Potter in the eyes of the rest of students here. He pines, yearns, needs me. Doesn't all of that meet your criteria for the perfect mate for a Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes but he is not of higher standards. What happened to that boy he was always around our house during the summer?"  
  
"He's history."  
  
"I do not approve of you screwing a Weasley."  
  
"I'm not just screwing him, I'm dating him. I'm in love with him."  
  
His father turned his back to his son, not wanting him to see the complete and utter anger he felt. Not yet at least. He quickly turned back around, a cold grin on his face.  
  
"You love him. How sweet." Mocked emotion had laden his voice. "Well, be off with him. Live a life with poverty with him for if you stay you will be written out of the will. You will be written off as dead."  
  
"No I won't. Who would be your heir? Who would continue the line of Malfoys? No one."  
  
"I have other expedient ways to convince you to break it off with him."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
His father raised his wand, muttering "Sofra Magoado" (A/N: this is Portuguese), a spell that wove itself around you as the person told an evil tale of pain. Their words, spinning a web of lies and hurt that the mental eye had the great chance to watch in foreboding.  
  
"Do you not know what you could do to him? What you are doing to him? You're killing him as we speak. You are a sweet poison to him. You lure him, you tempt him, you destroy him. Your past will haunt not you, but him; your adulterous ways will break his heart beyond your knowledge. You will cause so much agony to him. Don't you wonder what he's thinking right now?"  
  
And the spell took effect. Draco saw a mental picture of Ron, lying in his bed, crying, upset over something that had happened. Something he did. No matter what he did, it's the fact that it hurt his love so much.  
  
"You see. Staying away from him causes him to be so over-joyous with that Potter."  
  
And there, he saw Potter walk into the room, quietly talking to Ron, soothing him. Ron crying, telling him he was stupid for ever falling in love with a Malfoy. That he really wished he had stayed away from him. Wishing that it could all be taken back.  
  
Potter came to him, soothed him, loved him. Yes, Potter might be able to take care of him but not like he could. Potter could never make Ron feel so complete like he did.  
  
"Potter can make it all better. Not you, never you. You are his death. Do you not know what could, would happen to him if he stayed with us?"  
  
"He'd be the best damn Malfoy you'd ever seen." He hissed out of clenched teeth.  
  
"He'd be dead because of his association with Potter. He's better off without you."  
  
All Draco could see was Ron in Potter's arms, loving him. He could feel that immense love. Damn.  
  
"I can't continue. I can't watch that hideousness."  
  
"Well, if you love him, leave him."  
  
"Why are you so dead set on this? Is it because of your obsession with a certain red-"  
  
He was abruptly stopped from continuing with his accusation by his father, turning, grabbing his shirt collar, throwing him against the nearest wall. His world rattled as his body made complete contact. Each body part was against the stone wall.  
  
"Now, you just stop before you go to far."  
  
"Why? Because you haven't come to terms with your crush. You've never come to terms with the fact that you still want him. Just because you couldn't have yourself a Weasley 28 years ago doesn't mean that I shouldn't. But let me just say that those Weasleys are insatiable in bed. Ready to do so many different rounds, positions. They are very protective of their lovers and that ferocity shows up in their predatory-like seduction."  
  
He watched his father taken in all this delightful information. He knew what was to come, so he braced himself as he watch the anger, and maybe jealousy, swirl in his eyes manifest itself into a fist crashing into his face.  
  
"Don't you ever speak to me like that ever again!" He shouted, hand still on his collar. "Now, go to him. Tell him you're through or else you will never see him again. I'll send you to Durmstrang or Beauxbaton or Salem in America. Take your pick!"  
  
Draco felt the blood from his lip pour into his mouth. The coppery taste was wonderful. Reminded him of the coppery colored hair of his lover.  
  
"I'll tell him," he sighed. He knew he couldn't leave this school. For if he did, his father would destroy Ron. "I'll fucking break up with him." 


	23. Chapter 23

Nov.02: Hi all! Long time no write! LOLOLOL! Blame trig! We had a test, which took 3 days to take. I got a 79 C! I'm pretty damn proud!  
  
Ron: You should be! I know how much math is such an Achilles Heel for you.  
  
Nov.02: Thanks Ron! I love you the mostest!  
  
Ron: *giggles*  
  
Harry: Hey!  
  
Nov.02: You're my second favoritest!  
  
Harry: *huggles*  
  
Draco: I'm after him. *points to Har-bear*  
  
Nov.02: No, you're not. I'm not fond of you right now. U as my muse...are really mean to me. I like HOW some portray you as either mean/brooding/suicidal type but.....you are just one cranky bitch.  
  
Draco: *sneer* I love you too!  
  
Nov.02: Weeeeeee! I heart you as well!  
  
Harry: I think she's lost her marbles.  
  
Nov.02: *starts dancing to the Unsolved Mysteries theme song playing on her video tape* *tap dancing*  
  
Draco: U_U;  
  
Harry and Ron: O.o  
  
Ron: NE-way.....thanks ~*KC Matthews*~ how's UR story going? Nov kinda lost track.  
  
Nov.02: Sowy.  
  
Ron: THNX ~*mystic-flower*~ Our relationship is getting depressing.  
  
Thank U ~*Snowdrop*~ I don't know why she does it. *asks Nov* Why do u do the things u do?  
  
Nov.02: To have a bigger and more dramatic Epilogue!  
  
Ron: THNX ~*SparkySparkles*~ Complicated is as complicated does.  
  
Thank you ~*cihbecca*~ Ewww! Isn't it weird that Drake's dad liked my dad. Ewww!  
  
THNX ~*Aloh Dark*~ No! I won't let him go without a fight! *pulls Draco near him and latches on*  
  
Draco: O.o  
  
Ron: Thanks ~*Tom Raven*~ It's not good to curse! LOL.....I do it and look at me. *still attached to Draco* U ask a lot a questions but Draco, would you hurt me so horribly as to terminate our relationship? *looks at screen* That is what you want to say basically?  
  
Draco: No  
  
Nov.02: Yes! Sowy Ron! I love you but.....it's gotta happen!  
  
Ron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Draco: That's my ear love.  
  
Ron: Sowy! *kisses Draco's ear lobe* THNX ~*Sheena*~ Draco is greater. But I still think Harry is groovy!  
  
Thanks ~*sane-devil-pearlgirl*~ Hey girlie! How'd auditions go? Did u gets a part? U know you did! Where's the rest of the story?  
  
Thank you ~*yoko*~ The beginning is good but as U read the author puts us through shite!  
  
Thank U ~*Landell*~ We will never live happily ever after until she decides to be nice!  
  
And thanks ~*Maleficent*~ Be happy it's snowing. Who said Harry will be getting shagged?  
  
Harry: What? I'm finally going to get some?  
  
Nov.02: Yup! Soon.just bide your time! Now go read and complain cuz THIS IS SADNESS!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 23  
  
Ron was getting ready to leave, to go eat with Hermione at lunch. But a few people who he hadn't spoken to appeared in front of him.  
  
"Um, Ron? May we speak with you?" It was Dean accompanied by Neville and Seamus.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"I'm so sorry for the way we acted."  
  
Now that's was something he didn't hear too often nowadays.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No, it's not. I'm sorry for the way we acted but we weren't sure how to react. Most of the students here didn't know how to react. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor."  
  
"A Weasley and a Malfoy." Added Seamus.  
  
"A boy and a boy." Neville squeaked from behind Seamus. "I'm sorry as well."  
  
"Me too. Don't take it too personal. It wasn't about you and Draco, I guess you call him that?"  
  
"Yes," Ron smiled, "I do."  
  
Seamus walked up to him, standing next to him. "Do you scream it?"  
  
"Seamus." Dean reprimanded. "Sorry about that. He's a bit...curious is all. You know about the rumors and all."  
  
Ron knew that was what they were fishing for. "Most of those rumors are false. Including the one about the professor and Head Boy."  
  
"Oh. Well, it's nice to see you back here in the Tower." Neville laughed lightly. "We just wanted you to know you could feel safe sleeping here, you don't have to sleep somewhere else."  
  
"It's fine. I was planning on doing that tonight, though."  
  
"Oh, well. Now you don't have to fret." Said Seamus.  
  
"But-"  
  
Dean finished before Ron could get the thought out, "Harry will come around."  
  
"I hope so. Thank you, guys."  
  
"Welcome," they said in unison.  
  
The newly re-formed group of friends headed for the portrait hole. "You can sit with the rest of us. It's been put to rest. A Gryffindor is happy, so we're all happy. Most of us." Neville explained.  
  
"Really? Did you all have a meeting about this?" joked Ron.  
  
"Yes. Last night. How'd you find out?"  
  
"I guessed." But, as he reached the exit, a bundle of red caught his eye. Fred, George and Ginny. How lovely.  
  
"What now? Do you know feel the need to ostracize me, now that I'm back? Fine, go a head." Ron sneered. Yes, these were his family members but he had to be on his guard.  
  
"See, I knew he wouldn't go for this. I'm not wasting my breath on him. I'm going to lunch." Fred commented, briskly walking out the door.  
  
"Don't you dare Frederick Vincent Weasley! He is our brother; you will not simply give up on this chance to settle things once and for all because he's upset. Be happy he hasn't punched you in the face!" argued Ginny.  
  
Ron always loved her. She was one little spitfire. And she needed to be seeing as how she is the youngest and only female of the Weasley sibling clan. 'She said what she said and that's all that she said' they would say about Ginny. She spoke her mind and that was it, no anger, no resentment, just her speaking the facts and leaving you to figure them out for yourself. Or she'll kick you in the face. Whatever worked best.  
  
So Fred turned back. "Virginia Fay Weasley, shut your face!"  
  
"How dare you?! You git! I hope you go to lunch, eat a piece of bread and choke and die! Ain't karma a bitch?"  
  
"Watch you mouth!" Ron exclaimed. He missed this petty arguing.  
  
"Oh Ron! Shut up! I'm standing up for you!"  
  
"I don't need you to. I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Ronald Benjamin Weasley! Don't speak that way to your little sister!" piped Fred, moving over to her side, George watching on amused.  
  
"You spoke that way to her."  
  
"George Henry Weasley." George called out. All Weasley eyes stared at him. "Well, everyone was yelling everyone's names so, I yelled my name so it won't be left out."  
  
"So," Fred spoke, choosing to ignore twin for the time being. "We're here to clear up this whole you and Malfoy-"  
  
"Draco," Ron interrupted.  
  
"-thing." Fred continued. "We see that he obviously means a lot to you. And we don't like him. We want you to know we could care less about you being gay but a Malfoy....come now."  
  
"Well, he is sort of cute." Ginny sighed wistfully.  
  
"He is." Ron encouraged.  
  
"That's besides the point. He's been nothing but evil to us. To you. To everyone you know. Then, all of a sudden, here you are making out with him, on a table, in front of the whole school."  
  
"He's not that bad. You just have to realize that was who he was groomed to be. He was brought up by his father to be a cold-hearted, judgmental, sadistic bastard who would be shrewd about his finances, business partners and partners to mate with."  
  
"To mate with?" questioned George. "Now that's fucked up."  
  
"It is. Draco told me once that his father had certain guidelines as to who would have the privilege to mate with a Malfoy. I'm certainly not apart of his criteria but women are just something to continue the lineage. I'm surprised his father hasn't resorted to incest to keep the Malfoys pure." Ron contorted his face in a horrible grimace.  
  
His other siblings continued with his idea in facial scrutiny.  
  
"I know. But that's Malfoy. A family of twisted riches and evil dreams. Now, Draco, the boy I know and love, he is wonderful. He's happy, he's funny, he's a bit shy and completely protective of me. He is truly a gentle soul. I wish you could just see past his name."  
  
"That's why we're here: to get a better understanding of him." Ginny reasoned. She placed a comforting hand on her older brother's shoulder. She missed him. She knew that for Ron to fall for Malfoy there must be a Draco underneath.  
  
"Do you love him?" asked George, finally jumping into the conversation.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Does he make you feel as if you are the whole world and he is the striving connoisseur of all that is worldly?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Does he make you feel important? Does he make you find certain things inside yourself that you never would have, could have, found before him?"  
  
"Yes, where are you going with this? It's wonderful and all but George, you always make fun of me."  
  
"I'm trying to get to understand your relationship and to what you've told me he sounds like he's doing you one world of a favor. I guess, you're not going to leave him so I have to accept it." George smiled.  
  
"He stole the words from my mouth." Ginny added. "But I can accept him!" Ginny hugged him. "I love you, big brother." She sighed into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, Gin, George."  
  
Fred looked at him. "I wanted to get angry. I wanted to yell but those traitors were all nice so....I guess I have to be as well. I can accept him but if he hurts you in anyway, shape or form, I'll kill him."  
  
"Thank you. Now let's go to lunch."  
  
The partial Weasley family headed out of the door. Ron couldn't be happier. He's friends accepted him, his family accepted him. They even accepted the fact that he was in a relationship with Draco. Could the world be any more perfect?  
  
But of course, we all know the world is less than perfect.  
  
As the group of redheads ambled down the hallway, a boy was leaning against the wall, a few feet from the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. Draco.  
  
"Um, I guess we'll met you downstairs." Said Fred, noticing the Slytherin first.  
  
"Thanks," Ron smiled.  
  
As Ginny and George walked by, murmuring a quiet greeting, Ron gave the lounging student a silent kiss. It was a short kiss of affection, though Ron could feel the slight recoiling come from Draco.  
  
"What's wrong?" wondered Ron, looking into those gently churning, swirling emotions called eyes. "Hold on. You're bleeding!"  
  
Ron gingerly cupped the left side of Draco's face. With his thumb, he brushed the bruise, Draco wincing, sucking in his breath. It was hideous. Draco's lower lip was partially swollen, a bloody gash stemming from the middle of his lip and tapering off as it neared the small crevice where the two lips met. A small, obscene bruise surrounded the lip, a yellowish hue with a purple-black outline.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened here?" Ron still probing the injury.  
  
"I had a run-in with a longtime foe. Nothing too bad. I've received worse."  
  
"God, Draco." Ron rubbed his hands together.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Warming my hands." Ron placed one warm hand over the lip and bruise, the other on the back of his head. "Cureo Machucado."  
  
A burning tingling feeling flowed through Draco's cheek. It was soon replaced with the feeling of a cool feeling. A peppermint-y feeling that chilled the bruise.  
  
"There's my Fancy Face."  
  
"You healed it."  
  
"I've been taking some classes with Madame Pomfrey on the slide. One day, in D.A.D.A. Neville passed out and broke his nose. Well, I automatically covered his nose with a handkerchief, and helped him to the Hospital. When we got there, his nose had clotted up. Madame Pomfrey was a bit impressed, at the time I didn't really understand but she told me that his sort of fracture was severe, blood should have been gushing but I somehow slowed it. She told me that most mediwizards have a bit of built-in instinct, magic that just takes over when someone is hurt. So, since then she's been teaching me. About a year now."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Now, what's wrong other than that?"  
  
"Um, it's about us. Our relationship." He replied softly, avoiding the other boys scrutinizing looks.  
  
"What do you mean? That fight way back? Well, geez, I know I've been acting a bit crazy about it but who wouldn't? I am sorry though, if that helps."  
  
"It's not that, it's just-"  
  
Ron interrupted him. "Sorry but I know it's your birthday and all so...." he went rummaging through his inner robe pockets and pulled out a small black box. "Here. Happy Birthday, Draco." Ron grinned.  
  
Merlin, did Draco love that jocund-esque grinned, that sparkle of joy that shone in Ron's eyes. He couldn't go through with this. But he must..just not now.  
  
Draco held the black box in his palm. "You didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I know. Open it."  
  
Draco carefully opened the box and inside was a necklace. He pulled it out to see it was a silver Celtic cross; beautiful flourishes wove around the cross, like branches stemming from the arms and body, then, as if missing its warmth and nurture, they came back. A small snake twined itself up the cross.  
  
"Oh, Ron." Draco sighed, weaving the link chain around his fingers as if were his rosary, palming the cross in his hands. "Thank you so much." He pulled Ron into a soft embrace.  
  
"You're so welcome." Ron gratefully received the embrace, missing days like these, happy for now they could hold each other in each other's arms.  
  
"Ron, why do you have to be so damn loving?" grumbled Draco, pushing Ron away slightly.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We can't see each other anymore. So, here. Take this back." Draco reluctantly returned the cross.  
  
"No. You're not supposed to return a gift. Now where the bloody hell did you get off just saying 'we can't see each other anymore'?" The red haired boy was starting to feel a little confusion or was it anger? Who knew, who cared?  
  
The Slytherin stared at the boy, his eyes, his facial features harden. "I said what I said."  
  
"Draco, please. Are you sure?"  
  
"Draco? Don't you dare call me that! I am Malfoy to you. You are Weasley. It was so delightful, this tryst of ours, but did you really think it was going to last? If you did, you are more of a fool than I thought you were."  
  
"What? You are simply off your rocker. What's really wrong?"  
  
"Us. To think that a Weasley and a Malfoy could get along, get into a relationship."  
  
"Come off your high horse. This is not you. That's Malfoy speaking. What happened to you?"  
  
"I came to my senses to finally quit this whole thing. If you thought I cared about you, you were wrong. You were another fuck to me. This was all about sex. Get over it. I don't want anything else to do with you. And here, I really don't want this silver piece."  
  
Ron stood there, contemplating whether to run and cry or punch the bastard in the face. "I knew it, you wanker. And keep it. Like I said, any somewhat respective person wouldn't turn down a gift after it's been given to them, though I forget whom I'm talking to. You are the fool here. I loved you, I still love you but for how long? I will probably be the only person to ever care for you. There will never be anyone after me. With an attitude, façade like that no one will ever love you in return. So, leave me, but at least I know that I'll have someone else to look forward to. Someone who will cherish me. At least I will know there will be a future with someone else or others. I'm probably you're last chance at happiness."  
  
And with that Ron left to go to lunch, leaving a crushed Malfoy to lean against a wall. "I did this for you Ron. I hope you'll understand in the long run." 


	24. Chapter 24

Nov.02: Shhh! They're asleep. It's like 12 PM over here, wish I could sleep that late. So, let me just jump right into the thank yous cuz I gots to go grocery shopping like in 15 minutes.  
  
THNX ~*cihbecca*~ Well, if you hate Ron/Harry then I wouldn't read like the chapter after the 3rd Task which is coming to the Epilogue cuz there will be some Harry/Ron nookie! LOLOL  
  
Thanks ~*Sheena*~ I plan on getting Ron and Drake back by *whispers to screen* Got it? Isn't that kewl?! It's going to be such a shocker!  
  
Thank you ~*Aloh Dark*~ I am mean! LOLOLOL! Thanks for the Dumbledore idea! It's in this chapter!  
  
Thanks ~*Snowdrop*~ Though it seems like there's no hope, especially near the end, I WILL ALWAYS MAKE RON AND DRACO HAPPY!  
  
THNX ~*Draco's Worst Nightmare*~ Love the name! If they were hear to respond Draco would be like: Damn my Father to Muggle Hell!  
  
Ron: I'm a big brave Gryffindor! *smile*  
  
Harry: I'm getting' some! *does a happy dance*  
  
But they aren't here. *sigh*  
  
Thanks ~*SparkySparkles*~ You know Ron's smart...as you will read in this chapter! Now, it's up to Draco.  
  
Thank you ~*sexy-as-ron*~ Of course I will continue! I will not rest until they are together! *stands in a superhero stance*  
  
Thanks ~*Key*~ I may have broken them up but I get to put them together!!!!!! YAYAYAY!!!  
  
THNX ~* Pervert Bitch*~ Simmer down! We all want a piece of Lucius, in more ways than one. *wink, wink* HEHEHEHE!  
  
Thank you ~*KC Matthews*~ U gots writer's block? That's crap! Take a break....and come back later. That's what I do!  
  
Thanks ~*Suzanne*~ Don't u fret! It will end happy! I can't wait 'til you all read the Epilogue!  
  
Thank you ~*Maleficent*~ I love thunderstorms!  
  
And THNX ~*Akemi*~ Trig sux! Stay in Geo! They will have peace!  
  
It so kewl to see everyone cares for them! And Harry as well! Everyone was like 'I love you' so *does a hand kiss blow thingie* I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now, kick back, relax and read!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 24  
  
Ron paced the Common Room floor. Draco had just dumped him. He had just told him he felt that the relationship was sex and sex only. He said that he was using him.  
  
Draco said a lot of things he didn't mean.  
  
Ron knew but didn't know why. Ron understood that someone else was working here, using Draco as their puppet.  
  
"Ron? What's wrong? You didn't come down to lunch." George called. Now he was the last person to ask where and why wasn't he where he was supposed to be.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Did Malfoy -I mean- Draco say something?"  
  
"He said he wanted to break up."  
  
"No. I'll kill him." George bellowed. "After all the convincing you've done, self-sacrifice you had to do, this is how he repays you."  
  
"Listen," Ron re-told his older brother if the day's earlier events. Of how he discovered and healed his bruise, how Draco changed immediately.  
  
"So...what are you saying?" George sat down, taking in all the information. "Do you think he wasn't in his right mind?"  
  
"Exactly. I think-"  
  
"I think that I was right. A Malfoy is a Malfoy is a Malfoy." A voice reprimanded.  
  
Ron turned to see a friend of yesteryear creep out from the shadows, cobwebs of his mind. "Harry."  
  
"Ron, I know you don't want to hear it but I was right about him. He is no good." Harry sat on the couch, a little space between him and George.  
  
"No. You're wrong. And where did you come from?"  
  
"Lunch. Prove me wrong."  
  
"Like I said when he first was talking to me he was Draco with a hideous bruise. It was horrible. I healed it, from the class I've been taking with Pomfrey," he added, since Harry never knew about the lesson to train as a mediwizard, "Then he was like, cold."  
  
"That's how he has always been." Harry added. "I need more to go by than that."  
  
"That's all I have. If you knew him like I do, then you would see the difference."  
  
"Okay, if you're right, who do you think forced him to tell?" George intervened.  
  
"First off, who told his father? That's all I can think of. His father was the only one who had any control over him. He used to tell me about his father and the way he would 'nudge him in the right direction into the Malfoy way and inheritance'. When he said 'nudge' he really meant hit.  
  
Draco didn't want to say a thing to his father just yet about us. He knew that his father would disapprove of it. Someone must have told Mr. Malfoy and he might have come back here to convince him to not chose me."  
  
"And that's how he got the bruise." George suggested.  
  
"I know it. What to do?" He plopped down on the couch between the two.  
  
"I guess, all you can do is talk to him. Get him back."  
  
Everyone was quiet. Ron couldn't believe it. He would have never suspected him to say that. That was the last thing he thought he would hear. But he never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"I will do that." Ron announced, heading for the door. "Oh, and thanks a lot Harry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He had long since left the Gryffindor Tower hallway. He had wonder around the level for hours or maybe minutes. He didn't keep track. He sat down against a wall. Damn his father.  
  
Draco pulled his knees close to his chest, leaving his worn out arms to stay clasped around the other around his ankles. How could he tell Ron he didn't care about him? How could he be so callous to Ron, letting out his inner Malfoy on him? He swore to himself that he would never let Ron see that side of him, unless he had to use it to protect him. He would never verbally, emotionally hurt Ron and he did.  
  
A light weight weighed him down even more. That delicate piece of work that Ron had to pick out. Special for him because Ron thought of him when he bought this.  
  
//How did he buy this?// Draco questioned as he stared at the relic. He loved it as much as he loved Ron. Why did his father have so much power over him?  
  
This whole relationship started out as some way for Draco to take Ron. To have him as another trophy. His desire for him became some covetous obsession and when he had Ron, well Ron had him, he was hook line and sinker. His feelings for Ron rapidly developed from the crush he had already for Ron, that fiery angel who saved him from such darkness.  
  
And now he was gone.  
  
Draco laid his head, heavy with stirring emotions and memories of the past, on his knees, tears welling in his eyes. Ron was right; he was the last one who could make him happy, the last one who will love him and be loved back.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. No one was to see a Malfoy cry. As he collected himself, the voice called to him again but this time it was more personal, caring.  
  
"Draco,"  
  
He looked up, youth met wisdom. "Professor Dumbledore." He quickly rose from his seat on the floor.  
  
"I was going to ask why you were here, wondering around Gryffindor territory but then I remembered you and Mr. Weasley's relationship. Though, I didn't expect to see you here, upset." The older man commented. He didn't want to say crying for he knew how touchy Malfoys were when it came to emotional response.  
  
"I'm not upset, sir." He pulled his vest on straight, walking past the Headmaster.  
  
"Nice necklace you have there, Mr. Malfoy. Did Mr. Weasley give that to you?"  
  
The Slytherin stopped in his tracks. "Yes." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"It's very lovely. Birthday gift I suppose." His voice gently rumbling out to Draco. The soft rasp of it was strangely comforting.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, why aren't you taking Mr. Weasley to your room to celebrate?" A smile twinkling in his eyes, his words and on his lips.  
  
"Must you obtrude yourself into everyone's life." Draco growled, not meaning to sound offensive but he couldn't help it. He wanted to retreat to his room and cry himself to death.  
  
"You're right, I do obtrude but that's because I care about my students. Especially ones that I've started to take a liking to. You surprised me when you told of the two of you in a very public way. It showed that you didn't care about the others didn't care about stereotypes. You broke boundaries and all you seemed to care about was Ron."  
  
"I did, I do. I'm sorry for the way I acted, sir but I'm not having the best of days."  
  
"Come, let's go take a walk and you explain to me why this isn't the best of days."  
  
Draco propounded on his journey with a very unlikely confidant. They walked silently down halls and stairs, seeing things that Draco had never seen before in the castle. Maybe it was the simple fact that he would have gotten lost if he did go in search of them. Before he knew it, they stopped in front of a gargoyle.  
  
"Lemon Sours." Dumbledore spoke. The figurine jumped out of the way, revealing a staircase. "Follow me."  
  
And of course, Draco did. He climbed the winding stairs which gave way to a landing which looked liked the Headmasters office and living quarters. The walls of his office were covered in portraits of past headmasters and mistresses but as you walked past the desk and shelves containing books and the Sorting Hat, he came to a circular room with more books of wide varieties and another staircase leading, probably, to his bed.  
  
"You may take a seat."  
  
Draco sat on a blood red squashy couch in his living area. "Well..." Draco retold of his misadventure of, haply, finding his father, the threat to Ron's life and the breakup. "....So that's why I was there, crying on the floor. I didn't want to break if off with him but I had to. My father is insane; he would do anything to keep in check, in focus with this damn Malfoy bit. But I don't want to do this any longer; I want to live my life. I want to write novels about any and everything. I want to explore Muggle life and life outside Britain. I want to spend the rest of my life with Ron without fear of my father destroying him.  
  
That will never happen though. I'm tempted to just say 'fuck it' and leave. Everything, including Ron because he is the love of my life. It's crazy, yes, me being so young and all, but this is the real thing, I know it. Why else would I put myself through this living Hell." Draco heaved, tears freely gliding down his angelic face.  
  
"First of all, watch your language. As colorful as it is, I'd prefer not to hear it." The elder said, a smile never leaving his face, though his eyes showing an earnestness that Draco had only seen in Ron. "But this is very serious. Your father shouldn't hit you, you shouldn't be the upstanding adult, you shouldn't have to suffer for you father's shortcomings." He added, talking about the newfound fact of Lucius longing for a certain patriarchal Weasley.  
  
"I get used to it, the hitting."  
  
The Headmaster's ever-changing eyes harden with that simple saying. "No child should have to get used to being hit. I will put you and Mr. Weasley in a protected house with an Auror/Professor who will protect you. You do not have to live in dread."  
  
"Yes, but Ron will never come back to me. That's the second time I've hurt him...more like the fourth time not including all the times I've made fun of him. He'd never agree to it. He's best off without me. He should be with Potter." Draco looked at Dumbledore to see if he would question why Ron should be with Potter.  
  
"I don't want to know about that. That's their business. You can intervene if you want."  
  
"No. He's safer with Potter, loving Potter, than with me."  
  
"How? Harry is under constant pressure to be the hero of the day. Voldemort is after him. Ron would be in much more peril."  
  
"No he wouldn't. With Potter, Ron wouldn't have to worry about my father who would kill him or send Voldemort on him. With Potter, Ron could be cared for, treasured. He wouldn't have to worry because he would be with his best friend, a Gryffindor. Aren't friends the best lovers?" he joked albeit morbidly.  
  
"You really love Ron, don't you?"  
  
Draco grasped the cross, "With all my being. I'd do anything to insure his health, his safety."  
  
"Then, all I can tell you is follow your heart. As old and worn out as it is, it's the best advice to date. Also don't become too maudlin over the necklace or else your heart will never heal, which ever way you chose."  
  
So, Draco left, decisions floating around his head. All he wanted now was an aspirin fix. 


	25. Chapter 25

Nov.02: I want to do disclaimer first and foremost! So here goes, I don't own any of the poems in this chapter. They belong to Kay Elaine Ekwall and Rebecca Walkins Randle. Okay....  
  
Draco: That took you long enough! How long has it been?  
  
Nov.02: *blushes sheepishly* About a month. So, how's the weather?  
  
Ron: Don't change the subject! Why'd it take you soooooooo long?  
  
Nov.02: *looks to Harry* You know it's been raining all this week! 1st sunny day today.  
  
Harry: Huh-uh...why?  
  
Nov.02: Well, geez! I've been busy, okay? With trig and all. Then studying 4 my permit, then I decided to change a lot about the ending to make it happier and now we gots like 7 chapters or less 'til the happy epilogue! But...um...poor Harry will now not be getting any.  
  
Harry: *tear*  
  
Nov.02: I'm sowy. I wanted him to but now with the changes, it wouldn't work out. But in my other story that I'll be working on after this is done, he gets plenty. It's a trilogy, the 1st in 'Innocence of the Heart', 'Deception of the Heart' is the one I'm on now and the end will be 'Redemption of the Heart'. But NE-who! Say thank-U's! I gots some creative juices flowing and I want to continue!  
  
Draco: Don't rush me. I'm rather upset. You got me acting like- *Nov covers his mouth*  
  
Nov.02: Say it and I'll kill you. That's going to ruin the whole thing!  
  
Draco: LOLOL. Thank you ~*Draco's Worst Nightmare*~ Sup girlie? If your gonna change the name back that's kosher and she knows Ron's mid name is Arthur but she always thought that Ben fit him more.  
  
Thanks ~*Suzanne*~ That's why she thanks peoples! To make them feel special! Cuz you guys are...That was corny but look who's my author. And how did the fair go?  
  
Ron: I missed this job! LOLOLOL. THNX ~*reas-chen*~ U think were weird! *Tear* Well, I hope read the whole thing now. It's not that weird if you read the whole thing.  
  
Draco! She called me weird!  
  
Draco: *sigh* You're not Red.  
  
Ron: Okie-dokie! Thanks ~*Maleficent*~ I love to hear about the weather. Did you read up there? It's been raining since Monday thru Fri. So sad it's been! *sings* Spring showers are in the air!  
  
Thank U ~*KC Matthews*~ U can say that again! Look at Nov! But it'll be a happy ending! I read the newer version! It brings a tear to my eyes. Oh yeah! LOVE YOU LOTS!  
  
Thanks ~*Sheena*~ Finally, the continuing has commenced!  
  
Thank U ~*cihbecca*~ All I can say to that is: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!  
  
THNX ~*Aloh Dark*~ Luvin' the story! Thanks 4 letting me use the idea! And Draco can be a sweetie!  
  
Thanks ~*Snowdrop*~ U are SO close to the secret! It's kinda scary!  
  
Thank you ~*SparkySparkles*~ Harry wasn't going to be but then he will be but the ending is happy 4 him as well.  
  
And THNX ~*Draco's Secret Lover*~ It wasn't aspirin, as you will read, that he takes. Harry didn't write about it though. She even kinda already said the person's name who did it a LONG TIME ago.  
  
Nov.02: Well, that's all folk. Read and be merry. Oh, and review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 25  
  
Okay, he was going to do this. He was going to walk in, speak his mind, not take no for an answer and ravish him.  
  
He stood outside his door for ten minutes, undecided. He knew what was going on. He knew that Draco was doing this to go against all that he felt. Ron loved Draco. That was it; whatever (more like his father) was hurting him, Ron would protect him. He had to prove to the blonde Slytherin that whatever was said to him, Ron could make it better, prove it better.  
  
Draco was everything to Ron, why else would he still be with him if he didn't love him. So, he knocked. He knocked again. A shuffle of feet behind the door made Ron nervous. This was just Draco, Drake, his Fancy Face, so why was he suddenly stricken with apprehension and fear?  
  
The doorknob turned and there stood his love. "Oh, hello." A glass of water in one hand, sweat speckled his forehead.  
  
"Well, hello to you too. May I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, sure....whatever pleases you." He said dismissingly.  
  
Ron reluctantly walked inside. This place. This place was there little world; their room to get away from everything. And now it seemed that, though Draco let him in, Draco was running from him, getting away from him.  
  
Ron cautiously stepped inside the room. School robes, vest, tie, socks and shoes and an unbuttoned shirt lay on the floor. Now why he didn't realize Draco standing shirtless in front of him, who knew?  
  
"So, what brings you here? You want to rant about how I'll never be happy again?" he said sarcastically over his shoulder as he walked away from Ron.  
  
"No, I wanted to apologize. I wanted to figure out why you decided to just up and leave me without a better reason than 'you're just another fuck' deal."  
  
"Well," Draco to a welcoming swig of water, "what are you waiting for?" He plopped on the couch, water jumping up and out of the cup.  
  
"For you to actually listen to me. Pay attention to me." Ron briskly walked over to the blonde, took the glass and sat it down. "Now, I want a straight reason as to why you decide to go off a break it off with me!"  
  
Draco let out a small laugh. "Straight answers! You mean queer answers!" He chuckled louder, finding his rather small joke funny.  
  
"Yeah, well, that was wonderful. Now, why did you do this?"  
  
"I dunno." Another refreshing gulp of liquid purity.  
  
"How did you get that bruise I healed?"  
  
"I dunno." Draco's eyes seemed to dart around the room, foot propped on the table, moving about, in tune with his eyes.  
  
"Draco? Draco, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Sweating, rapid, jittery movements. Didn't he study this once before?  
  
"I dunno...?" he questioned. All gesticulations ceased and all still. What was going on with him? He seemed out of it. Actually, as Ron peered closer into grey eyes, he decided that Draco *was* out of it. His eyes seemed glazed over, mouth open, looking as if it were about to form another word but froze. The glass still in his hands.  
  
The red head was worried. Did he slip into some catatonic state? Did he die? Did his father hurt him that bad, and often, to make he just zone out at times? Ron slapped Draco gently on the cheek.  
  
"Wake up. Wake up." He chanted. His own personal mantra that *was* going to make his love wake.  
  
A few more ginger hits and soon Draco snapped back to reality! Shattered pieces of glass were the physical evidence that something had gone awry.  
  
"DAMMIT RON! I WAS FUCKING THIRSTY, IN NAFFING CONTROL, AND HERE YOU GO AND BREAK IT ALL!" hollered Draco.  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry." He stuttered back. He never seen him this angry. And all over a simple glass of water.  
  
"You should be." The blonde got up and walked around Ron, knocking into him. "All I wanted..." he mumbled as he began to walk off to the back.  
  
"Draco, stop." The scared Gryffindor called. "You just walked on some glass. Your feet are bleeding."  
  
Indignantly, Draco pulled his left foot up so he could inspect the blood, while crushing the shards deeper into the other, causing Ron to flinch in pain for him.  
  
"Well, isn't that funny! You're right."  
  
"Come here." Ron held a hand out for Draco. The Slytherin cautiously accepted it, hobbling over to him, to the couch.  
  
Ron slipped into his "mediwizard mode" and sat on the table, his patient in the seat in front of him, the injured feet in his lap. The student riffled through his robe pockets and extracted a pair of tweezers, antiseptic towelettes and gauze.  
  
"Damn you Gryffindors! Such prepared dorks." muttered Malfoy as he sat back and watched as Ron went to work on the injured foot.  
  
Soon, Ron was wrapping the last foot. "There. Done. Now I want-"  
  
"Geez. Do you want some candy?" Draco wondered aloud bouncing his foot energetically while still in Ron's lap.  
  
"No....no thank you." Ron puffed, feeling some physical reaction to Draco's eagerness. "Could you please stop moving your feet? I have more important things to speak about."  
  
"I don't understand why I have to....oh." He softly poked at the harden member with his foot. "So, you want me still? That's good to know."  
  
"Yes, well-"  
  
"Let's have sex!" Draco eyes were wide with impulse and anxiousness.  
  
"No!"  
  
"I wonder why I dated you. You don't seem too fun to me."  
  
"Was it your father who forced you to stop seeing me? Was he the one who hit you?"  
  
"Get out!" The blonde rose from his seat, limping away from the Weasley.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Goodbye!" Draco stormed off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Ron sat in shock. Draco was acting very strange. Getting upset over little things, moving about in short, choppy gestures. Ron laid his head in his hands. Where did this evening go wrong?  
  
While staring down at his feet hopelessly, a black book caught his attention that was partially hidden under the couch. Seeing as how Draco probably won't come back for a few more minutes, he let his curiosity get the best of him.  
  
Fingering the cool front lightly, he proceeded forward. Flipping through the pages, reading glimpses, he discovered that this was Draco's personal journal. Poems, and daily passages littered its pages. Ron stopped at on poem entitled 'Possibilities'.  
  
~* The possibility exists.....  
  
That in another time,  
  
Another place......  
  
We would be lovers.  
  
Infinitesimal probabilities  
  
Within an imagined universe.  
  
Pretenses created in illusion  
  
By our dreams and desires,  
  
Of what we would wish to be.  
  
In the realm of Neverland,  
  
Completion of our search  
  
Would culminate in  
  
Finding the other......  
  
Transcending eons of time,  
  
Our hearts would intertwine  
  
Bringing you to me, I to you.  
  
Two wholes, combining.....  
  
Into a nebula of creation,  
  
Forming new galaxies,  
  
New star systems....  
  
New heavens.  
  
Where all beings  
  
Would be empowered....  
  
By our Love. *~  
  
"Wow." Slipped past his lips. That was a summer edition page. Maybe he was telling the truth when he said that he was in love with him months ago. He turned to November 18th, a few days after their first time.  
  
~* Last Night  
  
though it was mid-November,  
  
it felt just like July.  
  
the moon crept inside our souls  
  
neglecting autumn's sky.  
  
our laughter pierced the sultry air,  
  
and echoed through the night.  
  
midnight's dark and curious eyes,  
  
were obscured from sight.  
  
our bittersweet embrace,  
  
held nocturnal power,  
  
we condensed a hundred years of joy  
  
into one last, desperate hour.  
  
the sun oozed onto the horizon,  
  
and spread omniscient rays,  
  
our hearts, we carefully untangled  
  
and went our separate ways. *~  
  
"Dammit." Harshed out Ron. "I never knew." He told to no one. Draco was a serious soul. He was seriously head-over-heels in love with Ron and he didn't even know. All the days they wasted fighting, they could have been friends. But, now look where they were. Alone and miserable.  
  
"You are my favorite subject to write about. You are my personified fire, light, love. Great material for poetry I must say."  
  
Ron looked over to see Draco, in a T-shirt, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. He seemed paler, calmer. Beaten and worn down. He knew that feeling. It seemed to be growing within him as he watched Draco fiddle with the hem of the crisp shirt.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"My father. He told me to leave well enough alone. He said that all I would bring you was pain, pain he would prescribe to you. I couldn't allow that. I love you so much that I'd rather be without you as long as I knew you were happy, safe.  
  
"I showed what would come, the feelings of pure dread, that was to come if I continued this relationship. It was....I'd rather not even speak it. But then there was hope. This one thing that was to keep you out of harms way. Potter. He was the key, answer, the one thing to insure you. Now go, be with your friends, hate me again. Go to the 3rd Task tomorrow and cheer on your fallen hero. I am through."  
  
The depression radiated off of him. Ron could feel the immense waves of melancholy pound into him as he took in the situation. So- just leave, he told himself, just leave before you say something more that will hurt you both more so than now.  
  
And so he did. 


	26. Chapter 26

Nov.02: I just saw The Glass Menagerie! It was soooooo good! The guy who played Tom was H-O-T-T hot! I mean damn! So please 4give me for any misspellings an grammar mistakes for I'm still under the spell of Mr. Newcomer. NE-who....I finished the chapter and we have maybe 5 more chapters to go...more or less.  
  
Harry: Thankfully! I can't stand this any longer.  
  
Nov.02: Oh, Harry! *Cuddle* I love you.  
  
Draco: Lovely. You make this so hard on the boy!  
  
Harry: I never knew you cared! *Perks up*  
  
Draco: Not you! Ron! Did you read this?  
  
Harry: *Deflates*  
  
Nov.02: You are soooooooo mean. Say thank yous and go to bed without a bit a sweet, sweet Ronnie-ness.  
  
Draco: *Pout* Fine! Thank you ~*Maleficent*~ Take Harry! Please! The weather here is perfect!  
  
Thanks ~*Snowdrop*~ You'll never guess what I'm addicted to!  
  
THNX ~*Omega*~ You're reprimand really got her writing!  
  
Thanks ~*Suzanne*~ A B+ is pretty good. Though I must say I despise those science fair judges! Always have, always will.  
  
Nov.02: That's it?  
  
Draco: Well, after not updating for more than a month I say your usuals probably don't believe you've updated!  
  
Nov.02: I'm going to punch you in the face!  
  
Draco: I'll punch you in the face!  
  
Harry: That makes an equal sign!  
  
Nov.02/Draco: @_@....Just read!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 26  
  
It was the grand finale to the Tournament. Anxiousness, pride and determination flowed through the stadium as the champions stood at the opening of the large and complex maze.  
  
A maze filled with puzzles of logic, quick wit and courage that would put them to the final test. And four would give way to one definitive victor. Harry had just entered the maze. His family had come to cheer Harry on. It was quite okay with Ron to be surrounded by his family. The red hair and freckles would let him blend in, would conceal him, as he sat, slumped forward. He was drained. After that whole meeting with Draco, he cried. Out of frustration, anger and the utmost, fear. Fear for Draco because he knew that the boy was more than fragile. Ron hoped that he would be okay.  
  
Then there was Harry. After Ron returned (and cried), Harry was there, the whole time, comforting him. It was wonderful to have his friend back but it was quite awkward. For Draco actually saw, thought, that they should be together. Harry was a sweet guy. A brave, sweet, adorably cute boy who was growing into a handsome young man. He wouldn't doubt if Harry got taller, gained some muscle and became the hottest guy at their school. But...Harry was Harry. And Draco was the love of his life. And that's how he wanted it to be.  
  
A brilliant flash sparked and fizzed in the center of the maze. The white light was so bright, though, when all was somewhat settled, the action began. It seemed that this was not to happen. Something was terribly wrong here as the judges all rushed to the field. What's going on? What's wrong? Is Draco okay? These questions all bombarded Ron's mind.  
  
Speaking of Draco, where the bloody hell was he? Ron began to look around in the stands. Of course, many of the Slytherins were scattered about, seeing as how both of their school champions were from houses they despised. But at least they were all there. But Draco. Draco was off somewhere. Maybe this was the perfect time for the two of them to talk.  
  
Just talk, Ron reminded himself as he casually excused himself. Just talking, he repeated as he descended the steps and nonchalantly walked past adults. Just no touching, kissing and other things that could get you two in trouble, he thought as he crossed the threshold of the enormous back entrance doors. They remained open, so guest could easily enter and exit the castle.  
  
And there stood Draco, leaning against the open door, hands crossed over his chest. He was the perfect example of total uncaring and boredom.  
  
"Well, hello there, Weasley. What brings you here? Aren't your family members here? What would they say if one saw you with me?" Draco smiled as Ron stood next to him.  
  
"Oh, they'd die. They still think we're together. Since they finally got Ginny's letter exposing us."  
  
"It's good to see that you decided to at least talk to me after all was said and done." The Slytherin whispered, gaze directed out at the lights, the people and the maze.  
  
"Well, why not? After all we've had and been through. I couldn't just up and leave everything about you. You are the one protecting me against your father."  
  
"Let's not get into that. So how have your family reacted to the whole supposed relationship?"  
  
"They freaked. Percy went on some lecture about how this is a folly that will ultimately ruin my educational career. Mum and Charlie yelled. Dad went off about planning some revenge on your father for forcing you to put me under some love spell. Ginny, George and Fred took it well."  
  
Draco chuckled softly at the thought of Ron's father trying to exact revenge on his father. Though that would be a wonderful plan that he must certainly help with.  
  
"Yeah, I did the same thing."  
  
Ron, then, moved slowly closer to Draco so that he could efficiently whisper to him but, to others on the outside, it seemed as though he was trying to get a better look at the action.  
  
"I still love you, you know? I miss you terribly." He observed Draco, awaiting a reaction. Verbal or physical, he didn't care.  
  
"I love you, too." Draco sighed, running his elegant fingers through his hair. He quietly removed any fallen strands from his hands and watched their descent to the floor. "I so desperately wish to hold you right now but you know the severity of this imbroglio, this difficult situation we are currently in. In another place, another time..." he tapered off.  
  
Ron suspired heavily. He didn't mean to go to this subject but he couldn't help it. "Well, what do you think happened?"  
  
"You mean the flash of light?"  
  
"No, I mean to sky turning purple paisley! Yes, the flash."  
  
"No need for sarcasm. I really don't know but it can't mean anything good for Potter."  
  
They stood there, wondering what was to be of the Tournament as the two remaining champions were taken out. Harry and Cedric remained lost.  
  
"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!" Ron muttered as, after a long period a nervous silence, it seemed that the two missing boys were back.  
  
Screams, dreadful screams, footsteps, voices of frantic people chimed through the valley. "He's dead!" "He's dead!" Ron looked over at Draco, who solemnly stared out at the field.  
  
"You don't think...?" questioned Ron, all color drained from his angelic face.  
  
All Draco could do was place his arm around Ron, letting him lay his head on his shoulder. A stretcher was floating beside Dumbledore, sheet covering him.  
  
"Oh dear, Merlin!" Ron whispered as the cluster of people surrounding the Headmaster strode up to the castle. A man behind the Headmaster was carrying/pulling another boy, student, through the crowd.  
  
"Ron, he's not dead but who is?"  
  
"Cedric Diggory! He's dead!" Came piercing through the night air.  
  
"Now, we know."  
  
Dumbledore walked past the two, smiling somberly. The stretcher passed them, Harry in the man's arm passed them muttering something about 'He's back.' The night passed by, people clamoring inside, Ron's family surveying the two. Ron remained in Draco's embrace, in the hall, all night long.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It had been about a week since the fiasco of the Tournament and Harry was still in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Ron cautiously made his way over to his fallen friend. He was always in and out of sleep, so Ron was never able to see him. All he wanted was to see his friend awake and happy. And right now he was able to see that. Harry was sitting up in bed, a smile on his face, awaiting the arrival of his best friend.  
  
"Harry," he grinned warmly.  
  
Harry had his eyes locked on Ron ever since he walked in. "Ron!" A heartfelt smile on his face.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"I've been seeing nothing but black for what I thought to be a few hours when in actuality it's been days. You?"  
  
Ron gingerly perched himself on Harry's bed. "Oh, I've been missing you, if you can believe it."  
  
"I can. So, um," Harry became suddenly interested in his fingers, watching them fiddle with the sheets.  
  
"'Um' what? Tell me, Harry. I want to know."  
  
"Why were you with Malfoy?"  
  
Ron peered into Harry's emerald eyes. Emotions clouding over them, making them unreadable.  
  
"Harry," sighed Ron, "I thought we had an understanding about this. You were to be my friend and only that. Whatever happened between Draco and me was to stay between Draco and me. I do what I please."  
  
"I know that. You are a growing boy," Harry joked, "and you want control in your life, but he's bad news for you. I mean you two broke up then, next thing I know your all up under him."  
  
"Harry, let's not get into this."  
  
"I know. I know I have no chance with you. I'm nothing but a friend to you. But call it my love, this feeling of wanting to be with you, or my strong friendship with you or this brotherhood thing we have going but I hate how Malfoy treats you. He pushes and pulls you any direction he feels and you always follow along. He's dumped you three times and you come crawling back each time. I hate it. I would treat you better; anyone could treat you better than he treats you. He's a Slytherin, always have, always will be. I hate to see you hurt and that's all you've been this whole year."  
  
"Harry." Ron reprimanded. This is all he needed.  
  
"Well, it's the bloody truth. I hate what he does to you."  
  
"The end. No more of this."  
  
The two sat in a hush manner, enjoying the others company, if possible. Harry sat upright, rigidly, staring out at nothing in particular. He looked as if he were trying to desensitize himself from something or other. Ron was being ridiculous. Couldn't he see that Ron was playing him for a fool? Malfoy was a bastard and he wanted him to die. Especially after what he saw the night of the 3rd Task. His father, a Death Eater, with Voldemort.  
  
This sent shivers down Harry's spine.  
  
"Not all hate you. Not all blame you. I still miss you. And don't forget you still have to lose it that chess game we started the other day."  
  
Harry grinned. "Who says I'm going to lose?"  
  
"Aren't you going up against me?"  
  
They laughed. They began a small conversation as to how the rest of the school days have been without him. Soon, though, Harry began to slip into a quiet sadness.  
  
"Harry," Ron spoke softly as he scooted over to Harry, arms around the bruised and broken boy.  
  
"It was so scary. Cedric was there, dead. And I was strapped to a gravestone. Wormtail cut me. Sliced my right arm. It was apart of a potion..spell...a combination of both. He cut his hand off! His HAND! He tossed bones, his hand and my blood into a cauldron and dropped an ugly thing inside it. Voldemort rose out off it." Harry sobbed.  
  
Ron shuddered. He hated that name.  
  
Harry turned so that his head was placed on his shoulder. Tears freely streamed down his face. "I don't know how I'm going to do this. How will I rise and be the hero now? I saw my parents come out his wand!" he gasped.  
  
Ron stroked his hair. "I know you. You can do anything. And Hermione and I will be there. If that's any consolation."  
  
"Yes it is," he sniffled.  
  
Ron didn't know why he did what he did next but Harry felt bad. Ron gently touched Harry's cheek, moving so that he could look at him. He, then placed his lips at the corner of Harry's mouth, half kissing his lips seeing has how he was trying to kiss the miniature hero sideways. Harry eagerly returned the kiss. It wasn't as romantic as his vision in Divination but it was just as good.  
  
Ron pulled back slowly. "Don't expect anything more than that or having that happen ever again."  
  
They smiled at one another.  
  
Harry put his hand over Ron's. "I'm scared."  
  
"So am I." Ron placed his hand over Harry's, then Harry topped off the pile with his own. Ron leaned his head until it touched Harry's. "So am I."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm so happy this year is over! Good riddance to it!" Hermione sighed contently as the train pulled into the Platform.  
  
"I agree." Added Ron.  
  
"Me three." Harry smiled, as he began to pull his luggage out from under his chair.  
  
The year was through. No more bloody tabloids, stares or heartbreak to get in their way. The Gryffindor trio was finally together and discord seemed to be finally past them. As the train came to a stop, happy days of summer laziness were here to hopefully stay.  
  
"Well, goodbye you two! I can't wait until I come over, Ron. I hope you'll come, Har." Hermione said cheerfully as she spotted her parents, waving profusely  
  
"Of course I'll be there. The Dursleys will be so delighted to see me go."  
  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione hugged him. "Don't get all depressed."  
  
"Please don't." Ron chimed in.  
  
"I know. I won't...not with looking forward to leaving them. Well, I must go. I see my uncle." Harry left without hugs or friendly good-byes. They all knew he would cry.  
  
"I must go to. See you in a month." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.  
  
Ron was left to himself, collecting his bags.  
  
"This is farewell then."  
  
The redhead glanced up and there stood his picture of perfection, leaning at if boredom was the only thing that became him.  
  
"It's not a total good-bye." Ron began to blush. To think that Draco might actually be coming to his house today or a month from now. To think of all the time they could be spending together. To think of all the new fantasies they would have created. To think he ever thought that would happen.  
  
"You're right." Draco stepped inside the compartment. Ron was so beautiful. So man-pretty. A small smile grew on his lips. He was ruggedly handsome and just wait until puberty completely hit him. He would be to die for. And he was all Ron's. Yes, he couldn't touch him but Ron was his and he was Ron's.  
  
Ah, to touch Ron, right now. As he stood, checking his trunk that was on top of the seat, Draco couldn't help himself. He strolled up behind him and wrapped his arms around the lean waist.  
  
"We can't," Ron whispered, turning his head to take in Draco's heady scent.  
  
"I know," Draco's lips brushed against Ron's as he spoke. He was driving himself mad. "We can't. But that doesn't mean I don't want to."  
  
Ron relaxed, leaning into Draco, letting him support his body weight partially. "I wish we had a longer amount of time to be with each other."  
  
"I do too." Draco spread butterfly kisses against Ron's soft cheeks, neck and back to his cheeks.  
  
"Then, why didn't you come during the ride back? They might not like you much but they want me happy. They would have let you stay."  
  
"And leave those people?" sighed Draco, speaking of his Slytherin housemate. "I think they are intent on watching me closely. To see what Romeo will do next. I don't want to put you in that situation."  
  
"Oh. Well, you deserve them, you bastard!" Ron pushed away from him.  
  
"What?" What the hell is Ron going on about now, Draco pondered.  
  
"You heard me! You deserve those slimy gits because you are one of them. I'm sick of you and your attitude. You think your so high and mighty!"  
  
Draco sighed in utter defeat. "Why do you want to fight now? I won't be seeing you until school in back!"  
  
"Tell me you hate me! It's the only way I can do this!" Ron cried.  
  
Draco stared at Ron. He understood now. Ron going back to their petty arguments of yesteryear. He would play along. He softly shoved Ron into the seat behind him.  
  
"'Tell me you hate me?' I thought I made that clear everytime I insulted you." Draco sneered. He, then, offered his hand. "Come on."  
  
Ron grabbed his things, after Draco helped him up, and they walked out into the corridor. Ron stopped abruptly, turning to him.  
  
"Draco, don't let Malfoy freeze you over." He reached over and stroked his love's cheek.  
  
He leaned in, closing his eyes, intent to give one last kiss. "But, I can't." he spoke, as if he were reprimanding himself.  
  
"Yeah, see you later."  
  
And Ron was gone.  
  
Draco stood in the aisle a little while longer. He missed Ron already. He watched as Ron reunited with his family and left, happy. A body placed itself behind him, a little to close for comfort.  
  
"Oh well, it seems all went well. Though I still don't see why Mr. Malfoy needed bruise you over that Mudblood lover."  
  
"Excuse me." Draco turned around. Pansy! That bitch! "You know about that? You told Father? You must have! No one knew about Father coming!"  
  
"Yes I told him." She sneered.  
  
"Why? You ruined me and Ron and our relationship!"  
  
"Well, duh! I guess you can teach this 'pug-faced beast' a few lessons. Lessons in revenge! I will not be called names and rejected for a Weasley, a Gryffindor nonetheless." She smiled cruelly.  
  
He should have known better. Of course she would finally rebel against him after all the verbal abuse he gave her. But, now, he didn't feel too bad about his mistreatment of her.  
  
"Write me!" she lilted towards him as she strolled off the train.  
  
There stood the fallen angel of Slytherin. Friendless, loveless and unhappy. Story of A Malfoy life. Now all he had was his pills to comfort him. Not Ron, who could do such a better job than those white lovelies. Oh well, he'll just have to wait until September first rolled back around. 


	27. Chapter 27

Nov.02: I'm keeping this short. The rest of the chappie might be this length since I've spent all my creative juices on the 20 page Epilogue so...  
  
Thanks ~*Snowdrop*~ You are sooooo close! You said it! I'll tell you this: Draco is not addicted to sugar or sugar byproducts.  
  
Thank you ~*KC Matthews*~ Pansy is an arse-head! But whatcha gonna do?  
  
THNX ~*Maleficent*~ This is a late reply to the Harry take-age but go for it!  
  
Thanks ~*suzanne*~ I'm the dork! I say that too!  
  
Thank U ~*jam me*~ They will be happy!  
  
Thanks ~*ztotart21*~ That includes the others with you! This is not the end! Almost though!  
  
Thank U ~*Aloh Dark*~ LOL! Long time no see! How's all of you? LOVE YOUR STORY!  
  
Thanks ~*Draco's Worst Nightmare*~ I know it! I'm sowy I took so long! Drake's not addicted to sug but read Snowdrop's review and what I said earlier and try and figure it out!  
  
And Thank You ~*beauty*~ Of course Lucius know! He knows all!  
  
Now read and be merry! There is probably lots of misspellings....sowy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 27  
  
Summer sunshine shone through the top story window, waking Ron. Another day reared its ugly day. Ron desperately tried to go back to sleep but it was rather hard to accomplish this with a raven-haired boy tangled up in his bed. Harry had yet another episode last night and Ron graciously let him sleep in his bed. After the two had a sincere talk about the two of them and their relationship status: friendship.  
  
Soon, he realized that he wouldn't be going back to sleep so he disentangled himself from the sheets and walked over to the desk that was placed in front of his window. The great view he had was the only positive thing he had now. He had been sending letters to Draco all of summer, about 2 months, and he hadn't received a response yet. He hoped that his father hadn't done anything to him. He hoped he didn't freeze over in this heat. He knew he just might with Harry here.  
  
Harry was helping but he just had this feeling that Harry was up to something; as if he still hadn't given up on capturing him for his own pleasures.  
  
Draco. Now that's what he needs. He needed the shy reassurance, the arrogance to set him straight. Not Harry, not his family, not Hermione. No one could heal his pain of rejection.  
  
No need to dwell on that. The sun cast a pink shadow over the world as it began to settle into its morning position. He wished Draco would reply; he wanted to see his writing, smell his scent. Maybe even fall into a fantasy- web inscribe. To see Draco, though in dreamscape, was all he needed. To touch him, to have him in him.....heart and other. He would be much happier with just taking him out to his backyard, be held by Draco under his favorite Weeping Willow, talking the day away.  
  
But that was not to be.  
  
So, that is why he waits at the window. Hoping for that by chance reply. Maybe he'll write back today, maybe he's show up. Maybe Ron would stop being the fool and realize Draco is playing him. At first he thought that Errol and his age had prevented him to keep up the flights and the letters. It's possible that the letters were scatter along the countryside. But he highly doubted that scenario.  
  
He heard some rustling, a yawn. He's up.  
  
Ron never turned around, hearing Harry's footsteps. Harry came up behind him, he placed his hands on his friend's shoulder. "He'll write soon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver and gold and blood and powder. Silver tears, golden dreams, bloodstained sheets and powdered pills of high.  
  
His new room, black. Black walls, black-wood floors and furniture, black sheets. To match his blacken heart. It had only been about a month and a half and already he had upped his dosage to one every 10 hours, not good for him. He needed to hear from Ron. His only spark of color. He'd been writing but he got no responses. Not true responses. Ron would write back but they were short, hostile. He acted as if he never got the letters yet here he was, writing back to him.  
  
What he needed right now was a nice, gentle letter, telling him of his love. Telling him how much he missed him. Maybe even an inscribed fantasy- web.  
  
Draco yearned for Ron and Ron seemingly was beginning to let his hate consume him. The other way around, who would have thought.  
  
"Drake," a voice moaned from his bed.  
  
"Sebastian." He answered, wiping away the sweat on his brow.  
  
"Come back to me." The hazel-haired wizard purred.  
  
"No," Draco walked up to him. "Please leave. Now."  
  
He say on the bed, not moving as the man collected his clothes. His dealer was a needy little bitch but so was he. Sebastian needed the fuck and Draco needed the drug. It worked out fine by him. But he knew it was all a massive mistake. He knew it was cheating but his father convinced him otherwise. A few blows to the head will do that to a person.  
  
When the shady dealer was gone, Draco sat down at his desk, Errol was here to drop off another depressing letter. The poor creature...Draco had set up a small sanctuary for the bird. He actually loved that damned thing. He gently cradled the animal, gingerly placing it on its special cushion.  
  
Draco, then, took the letter, unraveled the parchment and read:  
  
// My dearest and most beloved Draco,  
  
I'm done. You haven't written back. You'll receive no more letters from me. If you do decided to write, finally, I would graciously welcome it. But until then, I won't be the fool and chase after you. I hope to see you at Diagon Alley. I love you still.  
  
Ron //  
  
Damn. Back he went to his window to stare down at the valley, the village and Ron's house. He was rather tickled to know that he was less than 10 miles away from Ron, perched on a hill. That he could easy visit him. To know that he's watching Ron and Ron didn't even know. 


	28. Chapter 28

Nov.02: You guys, after this chapter there will be one more! Then.. *sigh* one more and the Epilogue.  
  
Ron: Oh no! *tear*  
  
Nov.02: What's wrong?  
  
Ron: I'm going to miss saying the thank U's.  
  
Draco: Don't worry. She's already doing the sequel!  
  
Ron & Harry: Really?  
  
Nov.02 & Draco: Yup!  
  
Ron: Kewl! Well, Thank you ~*sane-devil-pearlgirl*~ Drake's not addicted to painkillers, silly! He's addicted to-!  
  
Nov.02: *covers Ron's mouth* Shut it! Harry, come on!  
  
Harry: *runs over and continues* Draco can be okay...but I don't like him. He's got my Ron and....hold on..I'm getting someone else really soon so...I don't care anymore! YAY!  
  
Thanks ~*Akemi*~ There's a lot of angst in this story but happiness is coming!  
  
THNX ~*KC Matthews*~ *looks at her weirdly*  
  
Thanks ~*Snowdrop*~ You got it! Since Ron just spilled the beans and Nov says it's not painkillers and it's not opium...so!  
  
Draco: Okay! Enough with my addiction....I'm over it now! Thanks ~*Suzanne*~ We feel your pain! That happened last night when Nov and her family were watching The Matrix again and her dad killed it! It was funny to see her freak out.  
  
Nov.02: *hits him in the head with a shoe* Anyway...  
  
Ron: LOL! THNX ~*AA1477*~ You're really nice but she is cofuzzling sometimes!  
  
Thanks ~*Aloh the Invincible*~ Don't worry about Andrea, I don't mind! And crazy people are people too so we don't mind your little outbursts!  
  
And Thank you ~* Maleficent*~ Stop it! You make her flush! You're really sweet! *group huggles* And that was for you!  
  
Nov.02: Well enjoy! Hugs&kisses!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 28  
  
Uneasy times followed Draco but at the Weasley home, many things were on the up and up. Hermione was coming and Ron couldn't wait. He really needed to speak with her, tell her of his situation with Draco and the mysterious letters. He didn't know what to do, he really couldn't tell Harry too much about this, seeing as how he was against then for him. It just wouldn't seem right.  
  
So, this is why he was here, outside in the early morning light, awaiting the arrival of the little witch. Well...he couldn't say little much longer, she was turning 15 after all. Who would have thought any of them would finally be reaching puberty and actually looking unscathed and decent? But it was all but just beginning. Oh well.  
  
What he wouldn't do to just see Draco, to hold him. To wonder why he was with him. It all seemed a bit quick as to why they got together and as to why Ron was so smitten with him. Who knew? Only him. He was in love. He wasn't the type to believe in love a first sight but then there was Draco, actually showing compassion, actually letting Ron get the upper hand that made him realize that there was more to Draco than Malfoy.  
  
He heard the small rumble of a car engine; she was here. He ran down the small dirt path that lead away from his home to the small road in front.  
  
"Hey!" He called out. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."  
  
The car pulling to a stop, luggage and all that other junk was a blur to Ron, all he was set on was get her somewhere secluded and rant and rave until the sun went down.  
  
But that was not to be.  
  
Ron's family talked with the Grangers, Hermione talking with Ginny. Plans about going to Diagon Alley early, today, and get the shopping done, as not to deal with the crowds. Soon the house was empty and the two families plus a boy hero were gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The narrow streets of Diagon Alley were unusually clear. Well, not so much clear but at least Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny could walk side by side without bumping into some passerby. They were off to Flourish and Blotts [A/N: That is it, right? I'm too lazy to make sure!] to purchase this new year's books.  
  
Ron, though happy as to Hermione's arrival, was a bit dejected. And it didn't help that he kept seeing Draco's face darting in and out of the crowd. He saw him in the streets, he saw him in Gringotts. He fucking saw him everywhere but he could never be sure.  
  
"Hey! Let's look in here!" Hermione interjected, talking about the magical pet store. Ever since the whole Peter Pettigrew was his rat, the true killer of Harry's parents, he could never stand to look at a pet again. So he stayed outside, by himself.  
  
The breeze sent shivers down his spine....or maybe it was this odd feeling that someone was staring at him. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings, all the while trying to find his admirer.  
  
And there he was. Draco. Across the street from him, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Do you always have to lean against something?" Ron yelled to Draco, grabbing his attention.  
  
He watched in amusement as Draco's eyes wandered over the bustling crowds, aiming to reaching his goal in finding the perpetrator who ruined his alone time. And Ron was so ecstatic when Draco finally found him and walked over to him.  
  
"Well, hello there Weasley."  
  
"Hello, Draco."  
  
"'Draco'? Calling me by first name now, are we?" A sneer on his face. "After what you said-"  
  
Ron placed three fingers over the boy's lips. "Like I could stay away from you." He leaned in kiss him but Malfoy dragged him into the alley beside the shop he was waiting at.  
  
"My father is here. If he saw us here...."  
  
"Well, then he won't. *Invisível*." He whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, um, I'm getting training from-"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, you told me."  
  
"Well, it's the only bit of wandless magic I can do. It throws a sight shield around the mediwizard and the victim, if there is now blocker and the victim is horrible disfigured and bleeding. You know, to help the others who might not handle it."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Yeah." An awkward silence fell between them.  
  
"What the hell was that last letter you sent me?" Draco asked abruptly.  
  
"What? Oh, well, I've been writing to you for over a month, never getting a response. So, I said 'fuck it'. Maybe he doesn't want to write back, maybe he can't. But I never received word from you."  
  
"That is a fucking lie! I wrote you back every time you sent a godda-"  
  
Ron held up a hand. "I don't mind the cursing but I can't stand that one."  
  
"Fine. I wrote back after ever damned letter!"  
  
"Then where the hell are they?!"  
  
"I don't know! Maybe someone intercepted them! Who the fuck knows? All I know is that I missed you." Draco whispered.  
  
Ron looked at the boy who was looking everywhere but at him, almost ashamed to admit his feelings. Draco reluctantly glanced back at Ron, grabbing hold of eye contact, awaiting Ron to respond.  
  
In a matter of moments, Ron had Draco in his arms. He took the boy in his arms, holding him close, his forearm placed at the back of Draco's head, fingers treading soft tresses that his missed so much.  
  
"I missed you more." He whispered, feeling a chilling wetness slide down his neck.  
  
Draco sniffled. "Ron," he pulled away to look into brown comfort and affection. Those same eyes he could never give up looking into. "I've done some bad things! I mean-"  
  
Ron silenced him; lips crashing into the smaller boy. Kissing him on his cheeks, his forehead, neck and lips. Luscious lips that were still as soft and new as Ron could remember. "I don't care. All I know is that I need you."  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, feeling. He didn't think Ron truly needed him but with the fervor behind each kiss intensifying, Draco knew it to be the real thing. He pulled away suddenly.  
  
"Run away with me!"  
  
"What? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Maybe! But let's do it. We could go to Gringotts, empty my account a leave my Father forever!"  
  
"No. I can't!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My family. I love them too much to just leave them. Especially without saying good-bye."  
  
"Ron," sighed the blonde.  
  
"Draco, no. Why don't you come over? I think they would be fond of you."  
  
"I doubt that. Ron, hold me."  
  
And Ron did. It was plain, simple. Not wrapped in a pretty bow. But that's the way Draco wanted it.  
  
Draco began to rub, scratch his arms furiously.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My arms they feel...prickly."  
  
"Oh, well," Ron rubbed his arms, "does this help?"  
  
Draco smiled, "Yeah. It just means I have to go."  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes. I must." Draco disentangled himself from Ron, unfortunately. But he needed to get a quick fix or else he would go nuts. And he didn't want to do it in front of Ron.  
  
"Try to stop by." Ron called forth as Draco began to leave the alley.  
  
"I'll try!"  
  
"And Draco!"  
  
Draco turned around.  
  
"I love you!" 


	29. Chapter 29

Nov.02: I know I said that this was supposed to be the last chapter....but I lied! I split the last chapter into 2 so...I hope you like this extension! I'll also include Thank U's in the next chapter. This is not beta-ed (like any of them are) since I just come up with it.  
  
Well enjoy! Hugs&kisses!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 29  
  
Ron sat idly by as Harry and Hermione played a game of chess. He couldn't find his wizarding board so they had settle for the Muggle version. But to Ron, both versions were quite simple, to him anyway.  
  
Harry, throughout the game, made routine checks to make sure the boy was okay. He, with Hermione, concurred that Ron was upset. Most likely over Malfoy. Hermione excepted it, that was her nature, but Harry had taken on the role of despising the bastard. For when the time came, Malfoy would destroy Ron and Harry would be there to pick up the pieces.  
  
"Ron, are you sure you don't want to play? You know it might make you feel better to win." Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"Come on! Don't be like this. Yes, he didn't respond but look who it is!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Not, helping." Scolded the brunette young lady.  
  
"I don't care. He needs to know that not all people are good or that they can be converted to the good side so quickly. Malfoy is a bastard, plain and simple. Ron deserves better."  
  
"And who do I deserve? You?" Ron mumbled, tired of hearing the same argument come out of his mouth. "I thought we agreed we would be-"  
  
"I know! But I could make you so much more happier." He rose from his seat. "I would never make you cry. And if I did, dear Merlin! I would just die. I care about you, I would never hurt you yet all Malfoy has done is turn you into a puddle of tears."  
  
Hermione watched, wondering how Ron could get himself into this situation. She wished she could have stopped him from making that decision to sleep with Harry. It had obviously ruined their friendship. Harry could be such a woman sometimes. But sooner or later they would mend the fight and be best friends again. Until then, all they could do was wait.  
  
A knock came from the door. Without waiting for an answer, George came in. "Ron, you will not believe this! But Draco is downstairs."  
  
"What?! Really?" Ron was obviously excited as he raced to the door but his brother was blocking him.  
  
"Yes, but there's something wrong. I don't know what but....he's not himself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Go and see for yourself." He moved out of his little brother's way so he could go and see for himself.  
  
Ron raced down the flights of stairs; he needed to see Ron, needed to actually see him. He heard the footsteps of George, Hermione and Harry clomp after him. He reached the bottom landing and entered the living room. There stood his family, his whole family seeing as Bill and Charlie decided to come home on vacation, standing around the perimeter of the room. Draco was frantically searching the room, looking behind paintings and pillows.  
  
Ron stood next to Charlie. "What is he doing?" he whispered.  
  
"He says that there are people following, wanting to know his secrets. Whatever 'they' are..and he said he had to come here. But now, he thinks that 'they' are here. 'They' want him to do big and great things that he doesn't want to do. He's completely off his rocker."  
  
Ron had to agree Draco was looking a bit manic. He was sweating profusely. And did he just hear that he was so very cold. He wanted the fireplace to be heated. It was the middle of August, the hottest month of the summer, and Draco wanted the fire on.  
  
"Draco," he called. The blonde boy sat in front of the fireplace, which was on. His father was to thank for that.  
  
Draco didn't turn around but beckoned him to come closer. "Come here. And please don't be bugged."  
  
"He's drunk." Harry said, watching him go to Draco.  
  
"He can't be. I mean, yes he's stumbling but his words aren't slurred. He doesn't smell of alcohol. He's sweating, a lot, jittery, paranoid looking." Ratiocinated Ron; happy he decided to pay attention to Madam Pomfrey and her lesson. But disappointed as he peered into Draco's eyes. "You're high."  
  
The room that was filled with whispers quieted. He couldn't be! Ron was so embarrassed. What a wonderful way to meet his parents. But how could this happen? He had just seen him this morning. He was fine!  
  
Draco nodded his head 'yes'. "No." He pulled out a plastic baggie. It was the same one that Ron had seen earlier, when he was in Draco's private room. Ron snatched it.  
  
//He's been lying to me// thought Ron, in utter disgust. They could talk about that later, right now he had to get Draco upstairs, but how?  
  
"I remember these. You said they were aspirin." He took one out, smashes one on the mantle and tasted the powder. "Cocaine! You've been taking cocaine? And for how long? A year?"  
  
"A year and a half." Draco whispered.  
  
"How many have you taken?"  
  
"How many are left?"  
  
Ron counted them. "Including the one smashed, four."  
  
"I took half so," he paused, "six."  
  
The whole room erupted into disbelief and worry. "Six!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yup! One this morning but I've built up a toleration. Then two but they didn't last, so three and my heart stopped. So, I came down from that hill up there," he pointed in the direction of where he came, "our summer home and came down here, when my heart began again, to see Mr. Mediwizard himself."  
  
Mrs. Weasley cautiously came towards him, stopping when she noticed him shaking. Poor little rich boy. "You came that far? Why not tell your father, dear?"  
  
Draco turned his head in her direction, never looking at her. "Well, it would be useless. He's the one who got me hooked. It was before the beginning of 4th year. Why would he take me to a hospital?"  
  
"But your still his son?"  
  
"So?" He got up, spinning around to see her. "He's got bastards everywhere! Last time I heard Mum, she said he's got eight. Two are product of rape. Surprise he didn't try that on me." He laughed; everyone felt a chill run down their back. "He has lots of kids. I'm his least favorite.  
  
"Why? You're his true son." Ginny spoke, feeling pity for the fallen Malfoy.  
  
"It's because I'm queer." He, then, points at Hermione. "You know, I'm gay."  
  
"I know," she answered back.  
  
His energy came rushing back to him, though he knew it was only for a moment. He couldn't control it. "I like males. I like the- oh can't say that." He looked at Mr. Weasley. "There are young children here. Go to bed young one."  
  
"That's quite alright." Mr. Weasley was enraged. He always hated Lucius! He wanted that man dead. He was even disgusted with his child, Draco but now, hearing and seeing the mess he was in, Mr. Weasley felt sympathetic towards Draco and an utter loathing for the elder Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, when did you get here? Oh well. My father hates that I like men so he tries to at least get me with Slytherin boys and men. Eww! He even got me an older male prostitute, so I can lead the destructive life. Looks like I achieved that! Now matter how much he tries I don't want them! I love Ron!"  
  
Ron grabbed him, placing him in a seat.  
  
"I want that one!" He giggled as he tapped his index finger on Ron's nose.  
  
"You might want to get to a bathroom, soon."  
  
"Why?" Draco got up. But as soon as he did, his head swam. The room began to swim, the Weasley looked like smears of fire and it was freaking him out. Not to mention making him sick.  
  
"Oh geez," Ron sensed what was to come and quickly rushed him to the downstairs bathroom.  
  
As they reached the door, Draco stopped, hand on the wall and doubled over.  
  
"Please, not here." Ron urged. "You're so close."  
  
But it didn't matter; Draco had vomited on the floor. Ron had seen this before, so it didn't bother him but the fact that Draco missed the floor and hit his shoes made Ron shut his eyes in disgust. He slipped his now squishy shoes and helped Draco into the bathroom.  
  
When he was sure that Draco was positioned over the toilet, Ron went back to the living room.  
  
"Can someone get me some rags, cleanser and a bag?" He asked before he went back to Draco.  
  
Throughout the rest of the evening Ron stayed in the bathroom with Draco, making sure his hair didn't get in the way. His mother came in with the aforementioned items he requested and he ordered her to stay with Draco. She complied, proud to see his medicinal, mediwizard side come through. Ron cleaned up and came back for Draco, who would be staying with them.  
  
Mr. Weasley had sent a letter to the Headmaster and Ministry of Magic to alert them that Draco was here and what Mr. Malfoy had done. Also, he told Prof. Dumbledore of Draco's sensitive problem.  
  
It was now 9 o'clock and Draco was somnolent so Ron helped him up the stairs and tucked him into bed after he changed his clothes.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry." The blonde whispered. Ron was about to make a makeshift bed when he heard the faint whisper of Draco speaking.  
  
"It's alright. I just wish you told me earlier." He sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
Draco sat up a little. "I wanted to but I guess I really thought I could handle it. But I do want to stop this."  
  
"Good, first you're going to have to go cold turkey. I'm sorry, but there's no other way. You could go to a detox. clinic but you have to be with your father and have his permission and you will not be going back with him."  
  
"Thank you. So, do you know what's going to happen?"  
  
"It's not going to be fun. It's going to hurt. You body will completely crave it, almost weep for it and you will weep too." Ron smiled half- heartedly.  
  
"Great," Draco sighed. "Can you stay there until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ron sat, watching Draco as his body relaxed as sleep overcame him. He loved him and was ready for what was to come. But all he was truly worried about was if Draco could handle it. 


	30. Chapter 30

Nov.02: Hiya all! I'll include Thank U's in the next chapter. This is not beta-ed (like any of them are) since I just come up with it.  
  
Same as always! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is the last chapter before the Epilogue! The last two chapters might not be up to par with the rest but...you're getting a twenty page epilogue. It'll be out Saturday!  
  
Well enjoy! Hugs&kisses!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chpt 30  
  
" I HATE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! IT HURTS! GIVE THEM TO ME YOU POOR BASTARD! YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING YOU MUDBLOOD LOVING WHORE! YOU WILL BURN FOR NOT GIVING THEM TO ME! I HATE YOU! IT HURTS SO MUCH!"  
  
It had been four days since Draco had come over and already the family was tired. They knew he couldn't help it. They knew it was just the pain talking but it was getting real old, hearing him shout at whomever was not doing what he asked, which was to get him some more drugs.  
  
Ron had just came down the steps and stood at the kitchen door. He heard a thud from upstairs.  
  
He turned back around; time to play doctor once again.  
  
"Ronald, no. You have run yourself ragged. I'll take care of him." Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Sit and eat and rest. You do too much."  
  
"I can't. He's my responsibility."  
  
"I don't care. If you care about him, rest. Won't you do more good alert than half asleep and starving?"  
  
Ron was stuck. He knew she was right, they all knew she was right. Everyone in the house knew she was right. Ron was doing too much.  
  
"Fine," he slumped down in the nearest chair. He looked horrible, he knew it was true but he couldn't help but help Draco. He loved him, he cared for him and he wanted him to be healthy.  
  
Mrs. Weasley made the long journey to Ron's room. She cautiously opened the door and found the bed empty.  
  
"Could you hand me the blanket?" A voice called; a hand on the bed.  
  
"Sure, dear," She went over to her son's bed and pulled the sheet off of it. She, then, came around the bed and saw that Draco was curled so tight into a fetal position that he was a tightly packed ball. She put the blanket over him.  
  
He cried out. "IT HURTS!" It seemed he was so sensitive from the pain, so hurt that even a sheet caused him pain, that he cried out.  
  
Tears streamed down his face as if his body had opened the floodgates. "It hurts. It hurts. It hurts." He whimpered, slightly rocking himself. "How much longer?"  
  
"Well, Ron thinks that, since you've been on it for so long that you might not be feeling better until a few days. Possibly the end of the week."  
  
The blonde boy quickly lapsed into more tears, face contorting into fear and more pain. "Noooo," he groaned out, "when? What's today? How many more days?"  
  
"It's Tuesday, honey." She sat next to him, holding his hand and he crushed it in his grip, a new wave of pain. "You'll probably be better by Friday. Saturday tops. Thursday you should have some type of appetite and today will be the worst. So, ride it out, hun. Ride it out."  
  
"It's only morning. I can't. I need it. Please, just one last hit. I didn't even get to enjoy my last one." Draco pleaded, crawling towards her, placing his head in her lap.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why? Why won't you grant me that little happiness? Do you want me to die? Do you hate me that much that you want me to die from this pain?"  
  
"Never," she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. Maybe he would be up for a shower instead of a sponge bath?  
  
The two sat in silence, Draco shuddering a few moments. How could this happen to this poor kid? It was moments like these that made her realize how happy she was with her family.  
  
"Do you think you can handle a little orange juice watered down with some ginger ale and a small tea cup of chicken broth and some egg noodle?"  
  
"No," moaned the depraved boy. "I want-"  
  
"I know this but you aren't going to get it so you might as well get that through your head. I'm not going to get you anything."  
  
"I know, but I don't like having Ron see me like this. I mean, I don't want to be weak in front of him. I'm the one whose supposed to protect him from the world because I've seen the evils of it. I have a tougher skin while he's used to this place. Where love is abundant and undying. No matter what. He's supposed to show me the good but I just want to be healthy and strong for him but I can't. I need cocaine. The end. I need it to function. Most of the time I was with him I was on it. Not really high but enough to stop the withdraw symptoms."  
  
He groaned as his inside seemed to constrict, to cramp around his heart forcing it to beat harder and harder and....he wanted to die. It was excruciating. He was tired, he was beaten. His father was going to win after all.  
  
"Well, then, how do you know if you do like my son? If you at least a little buzzed, how would you know your dreamscape from reality?"  
  
"Because," he forced himself to sit up against the nightstand, "I've had a crush on him for years. I really do love him. Even when I was normal, I guess you can say, I was still head over heels for that boy. I still am."  
  
"I know what you've done for him. Ginny's kept me updated. I now know that you dumped him. Yet you two, mainly my son is still at your beck and call. Why is this?"  
  
"My father. He told me if I didn't leave Ron he would destroy him. I couldn't let that happen. I was so heartbroken. Especially since he gave me this," he took the necklace out from under his shirt, "for my birthday."  
  
She examined it. It was lovely. Not just the piece of jewelry but the fact that her son was so interested, so involved.  
  
"That's why I wanted to ask you something." Draco reached into the drawer behind him and pulled out a box. "I need your say, your blessing, your view on this."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been three weeks since that faithful day; Draco was walking around, talking and eating. Ron was finally getting some sleep.  
  
Everyone who was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow was outside, watching as the sun set.  
  
Ron and Draco were sitting in some lawn chairs, while everyone else sat on a massive blanket. Ginny sat on the ground next to Draco, her head leaning against his arm. Over the past few weeks they had become close friends and confidants.  
  
"So," asked Fred, "how you feeling mate?" He bent his head backwards so Draco could hear him.  
  
"Well, I'm still craving it but at least it doesn't hurt. I'll be fine when I get to the group counseling."  
  
Draco was gaining some weight, which was normal for recovering addicts, acting more anxious than he did when he was on the stuff but he was over the major hump. He could do it now. Or he hoped.  
  
He was twisting his hands in the small pocket he formed with the bottom section of Ron's shirts. For the longest time he had to wear the Weasleys hand-me-downs, which were too big for him but he was happy. Yesterday, he was able to get his stuff with the Ministry there to make sure his father didn't try anything.  
  
"Draco, Ron," Harry was surprised that he actually said Draco's first name. "Umm, everyone is probably wondering why I've been carrying a shoebox around. Well, here you two."  
  
He handed it to Ron, who opened and was instantly infuriated. There were scrolls of paper, letters. Letters from Draco. "Harry. What did you do?" he gritted his teeth, the rage shaking throughout him.  
  
"I intercepted the letters." He went into the story of how he made sure he was to get the letters when they first came and hide them in the box under a loose floorboard. It was even predicted earlier in the year during Divination.  
  
"So," Harry wondered, looking from face-to-face to see that no one was even daring to glance at him. "I'm sorry. But it was for the best or....at least I thought so."  
  
"I am so annoyed right not with you. How could you? I have nothing to say to you." Ron began to rummage through the letters.  
  
"I told you I wrote back." Grinned Draco. Everyone was expecting 'Malfoy' to show his ice-like rage but they were shocked to see him continue to smile, even when he was examining Harry. "I'm not mad. I want to thank you."  
  
"What? I mean he tapered with our mail. Isn't that some type of crime?" Ron wondered aloud, still scanning the pieces of paper.  
  
"I don't know. But, I think he did the right thing. I bet he was doing to protect you from the big, bad Malfoy. He's your friend. Your best friend in fact. After everything that I've done to you all, if I were in Harry's position, I would have done the same thing. He didn't trust me, he didn't think I was on pure motives. While everyone else quickly accepting me, he was weary. Which was actually what I was expecting. Don't be mad at him. He was being a friend. Hell, if it weren't for him I wouldn't had done what I did and I wouldn't be getting help."  
  
Everyone was surprised at Draco's new mature attitude.  
  
"Th-thank you." Harry stuttered in utter surprise.  
  
"Come on in, kids." Bill called from the kitchen window.  
  
"We're not kids!" yelled Ginny, as she got up. The little clan of 'kids' marched back inside. They sat in the living room, hot chocolates all around, as was the Weasley tradition before going off to school.  
  
The Weasleys and their three guests sat around, discussing any and everything. But Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but smile everytime she caught eyes with Draco. "Do it." She whispered.  
  
"No, it's not the right time." Mumbled Draco back.  
  
"What's 'not the right time'?" Ginny spoke aloud, catching the whole room's attention.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Do it now. I mean it." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.  
  
"Fine," He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to embarrass himself or Ron again. Especially after the whole school fiasco.  
  
Draco got down on one knee in front of Ron, taking his hand. "May I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Dear Merlin, please don't let him do what I think he's going to do.  
  
"Do you think it's possible to meet someone and know in an instant that he's the one?"  
  
"Yes," He's going to do it.  
  
Draco sat back down. "Okay,"  
  
The whole room let out a collective sigh of relief, though all the girls in the room were disappointed. Draco got back down on one knee. Tension began to run high. Would he or wouldn't he? Ginny glared at him. He better.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Will you marry me?"  
  
The room erupted into clamor and chaos.  
  
"What the bloody hell?!"  
  
"They're too young!"  
  
"He comes here, high off his ass, yelling and screaming, then he wants to propose! No way!"  
  
"Can he do that?"  
  
"I'm going to cry!"  
  
Ron looked down at Draco, who had pulled the ring box out. He opened it and inside was a gold ring. On the inside he could barely read it but the inscription was: 'Je t'aimerai jusqu' aux arrêts de temps'. "Is that French?"  
  
"I will love thee until time stops." He smiled softly.  
  
"I....me?"  
  
"Yes you. I know we're really young and we probably won't be able to get married until fifty years from now but you are it for me. I don't think there's anything out there for me that isn't in here."  
  
The room had quiet down considerably.  
  
"So, will you marry me?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nov.02: That was nuts! That French was a rough translation...I hope that was correct. And marriage at 15...it could never happen but I like it! 


	31. Epilogue

Nov.02: All that is in between the asterisks are from a poem called "If I Were To Fall In Love" by Ed Walter. Thank U's are at the bottom!  
  
So read! Hugs&Kisses!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Swift moving darkness. Soon fading to reds and oranges as sunlight rests on red speckles. R.E.M is a beautiful dream. But sleep and quiet couldn't keep him asleep. A mini-earthquake shook him out of his slumber.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Harry. Do you know the time?" Ron grumbled as the two remained dog piled on him.  
  
"It's 7:48 in the morning, sunshine." Responded Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Are you insane? It's too early in the blasted morning. Why would anyone wake me up this early?" Ron buried his head under his pillows.  
  
Harry pulled the pillows off of him, "Come now. The husband-to-be refuses to get up? Well, we'll just have to cancel everything. The wedding, the pastor, the guests...the honeymoon...."  
  
"I'm up!" Ron wriggled his two best friends off of him, sending one on either side.  
  
The Gryffindor trio laughed and giggled; they soon settled down, taking in the fact that their best friend was about to get married. The first in the bunch.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" announced Hermione as she clasped his hand in hers. "You're getting married. You're leaving our little group."  
  
"Yeah," Harry innocently took his left hand and held on gently, "you're going to leave us, go see the world with your husband and come back to little old us."  
  
"Speak for yourself. I will never be little or old." Smiled Hermione.  
  
"I won't leave you. I don't think that's humanly possible for us to do." Ron yawned.  
  
"Cover your mouth."  
  
"See! Hermione, I'll need you to keep me in line whenever I come to fault. And Harry, I need you to complain to. I would be nowhere without you guys, believe that. I'm not going to just desert you. I love you guys; always have and always will. If you can only depend on one thing, set your life to one thing, it would be the fact that I will always love, care, cherish and need you. Just because I'll be apart of some old married couple means nothing. I mean it." He whispered as the three just stared up at ceiling.  
  
This simple action was one they did very often whenever they were over, or as of recently, whenever they were in his room. They would lie on their backs, stare at the ceiling and talk. Never look at each other. If they did they would laugh or cry and crying will be saved for the wedding.  
  
"Oh, I love you too, Ron." Sighed Harry.  
  
"And I you Ron. Love you, Har-bear." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Love you too, Hermy. Love ya Ron."  
  
Silence soon permeated the room.  
  
"Ron! I hate you! You are messing with our balance, our harmony. You are not supposed to get married now." Rushed Hermione as tears began to envelop her.  
  
"Hermione, I know. Don't you think I'm a bit freaked out about this. I'm getting married. But I want to do this. Always have. Ever since our fourth year I've contemplated this. My God, we've been engaged since, basically, our 5th year and I'm fine with that. I love Draco. I've been without and I can't do it again. I need him. Just as much as I need my arm, my heart, my family....you two, I need him.  
  
The only way I can describe it is an addiction, I guess. I must have him every single day of my life and when I go without, like when he goes to the market with my mum and I stay here, I crave him to be here. Yet, when he's here, I don't need him anymore because I can take comfort in the fact that he's right there. I don't have to worry about him leaving me forever. I know he won't, he knows I won't. Rather selfish but that's the way it is." Ron sighed, finally letting that one thought, emotion, surface.  
  
"You really love him, huh?" said Hermione meekly, laying her head on his chest.  
  
"I love him so much that I have to numb myself. Because if I let myself feel everything single bit of my love for him, I'd die." (A/N: 2 points and a cookie to whomever can figure out where that quote came from!)  
  
"I hope I can find someone like that."  
  
"You will." Ron grinned. "Harry, you alright?"  
  
"No. I'm just so sad to see you go. Yes, you'll be here but you have a husband to spend your time with. He is first and foremost. I guess I'm rather jealous that he'll get more of Ron than we will." He smiled grievously.  
  
"I agree." Hermione whispered.  
  
"You two! If you don't stop moping about, I'll never talk to you again! I'll spend time with you. How about every Friday we spend time together? No matter what, husbands or no husbands. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." They said in unison. And silence was once again an occupant of the room.  
  
"I'm not going to do it." Ron whispered, anxiety constricting his voice.  
  
"Ronald Benjamin Weasley, you are going to marry Draco! I don't care what you say. You love him, as you just explained. It's just pre-marital jitters." Protested Harry.  
  
"I'm too young."  
  
"You were too young to get involved with Draco. You were too young to fall in love and you were too young when you experienced true love making at 14. I don't want to hear about this 'too young' shit now."  
  
"Hermione, help."  
  
"Nope, he's right." She acceded.  
  
"I know. I just wanted to be reassured."  
  
"Ron," Hermione playfully hit him.  
  
"Hush. Let's just enjoy this moment."  
  
The three Gryffindors fell into silence, though not letting it last. They continued to reminisce about the past year, their final at Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ron sat in the kitchen, mulling over his cereal. He had finally left his friends to go eat, didn't want to be starving while getting wedded. He inertly watched the spoon weave through his cream of wheat.  
  
He was going to get married. In less than 5 hours. In 5 hours, Draco will be his for the rest of his long life. The prospect of growing old with him...freaked him out. He was young right now, but it was okay with him, as long as Draco could do half the things he could in bed now, then. Ron looked down amused at his hot cereal. He didn't know why but he was just plain happy. Maybe it was because he was getting married or maybe because he was about to have consecutive sexual experiences with Draco that would make him cry for his mum or maybe it was the fact that he was hungry and his cereal was awful. He needed milk to thin it out. But with so many people in the house, who would think that the milk would still be there.  
  
He viewed the scenes outside. His mother was buzzing about the yard fixing the white wicker tables and matching white rose centerpieces that adorned each table. He was so giddy! Just wait until Draco found out who sponsored the wedding reception because they will be there.  
  
Ron continued to watch the outdoors, unaware of who was behind him. Shortly, two slick arms twined themselves around his neck loosely.  
  
"Draco," Ron sighed as warm lips pressed against even warmer skin.  
  
"Hey Red." Draco breathed back, draping his towel around his neck. He had just gotten out of the shower, a white towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Just took a shower, huh?" Ron was pulled into Draco's arms. "Ewww. Wet." Ron laughed as Draco nuzzled his nose against his love's.  
  
"So, we have flowers." Said Draco, peering out the window, Ron still in his arms. "Roses and lilies. Who got all those? I mean I didn't, seeing as how I'm no longer made of money and I thought you're parents didn't want all that fluff."  
  
Ron grinned mischievously. "I know something you don't know."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Nope." Ron kissed Draco's nose innocently.  
  
"Fine," he smiled, peering into soft brown eyes he grew accustom to. For without seeing them at the beginning of the day, the rest of it would be shot. "Didn't eat?"  
  
"No, tasted weird."  
  
Draco disentangled himself from his fiancée, walked to the ice box, pulled out a little glass of milk and poured a bit into the cream of wheat.  
  
"There. Now eat and be merry." Draco smiled triumphantly.  
  
Ron sat back down and took a grateful spoonful, "Where did you get this? I thought there was no more."  
  
"Fred and George hid some behind a few items. Come here." Commanded Draco quietly. Ron embraced him quite like the way they did that faithful day when Ron told his feelings in 4th year. But this time, he knew, that Draco wouldn't take anything back, wouldn't run away. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't. "I love you."  
  
Draco leaned in to carefully place his lips over Ron's. As the two were but an inch apart a sudden "STOP!" rattled throughout the kitchen.  
  
"Mum?" questioned Ron, still very close to Draco, intent to kiss him, as it was their daily morning routine.  
  
"Don't you dare Ronald Weasley." She scolded as she put a chair between them, standing on it to conceal Ron from Draco's prying eyes. "You know it's bad luck for you to see the person you're going to marry within 24 hours of the wedding."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I assure you that that tradition can be cast aside seeing as how we are a very unorthodox wedding couple." Reasoned the former Malfoy.  
  
"You two are going to be the first to get married, officially. With this new law that says homosexual marriages are legal, you should be proud to be the first. You'll go down in history."  
  
"Yeah, well, Rudolf went down in history and what did he get in return? A clown nose. Mum, let me just give him one little kiss. It doesn't matter to me if I see him or not." Ron grumbled from behind his mother.  
  
"You had better listen to me. As we all know, without me signing that parental consent form, this day would not be happening until a few more years past."  
  
"Sorry, Mum."  
  
"I understand hun, but you should be proud you two will be the first gay couple to be legally married."  
  
"We are," they sighed in unison.  
  
"You should be. And Dean is coming which is great luck! Now you two won't have all those impersonal, annoying reporters and photographers getting in your way. It's wonderful that Dean is interning for the newspaper."  
  
"Yes, Mum, but can I-"  
  
"No! Now get going, get ready and dressed, you have so much to do."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I doubt it will take us 4 hours to get ready." Laughed Draco.  
  
"Yes, well, you and Ron will be having people coming in and out of your rooms, prepping you and telling their pride and happiness for you. Because we all know you will not have time for that after the wedding." Smirked the matron of the house.  
  
"Fine," Ron sat back down eating, "we'll go and get ready."  
  
"Oh no! You will take your bowl upstairs. Draco will stay here and you on your bedroom landing. Now scoot, scoot!"  
  
She shooed Draco out the room then proceeded to escort Ron to his room, to insure no funny business.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"Yes, you can." Ginny was smoothing out her dress, watching Draco frantically try to pull himself together, in amusement.  
  
"This isn't funny! I'm about to get married in an hour and I'm scared as fuck."  
  
"You'll do fine! If you think that something horrible is going to go wrong, like my family saying that they don't want to do this anymore....well that's bullock. If they felt like that, they would've thrown you out when you asked all those years ago. They understand you and Ron. They understand that you are it when it comes to Ron. We all know how much he loves you and you him."  
  
Ginny walked up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Looking at him, in the mirror, she was about to cry. This was the smarmy bastard who made her school life hell, for a brief moment in time, this ex-Malfoy who was now this marvelous man. He made Ron happy, which made them all happy.  
  
"Look at yourself. Can't tie a tie." She began work on untangling the knots.  
  
"I'm just nervous. I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"Then you'll do it. Finished! Now, I'm going to help Mum get ready, so relax. In a few moments you'll be getting an instant family!" Ginny gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
Draco sat in a chair, next to the window. He watched as some of Ron's family, those of which will be his as well, soon enough, wonder around the yard in preparation. He couldn't wait until that was going to be possible. The Weasleys, his family. Though, for the past three years, they have been. They graciously took him in, though he was so evil and mean to them.  
  
A knock soon came to the door. Draco opened it and there stood Harry, Hermione and Percy.  
  
"Hi you guys, come in." He moved out of their way so they could get in. "So, you here to say that you've finally realized that you still hate me and what to kidnap and murder me. Because I really wouldn't mind that right about now."  
  
"You nervous, too? This morning he was like, 'I don't want to do this anymore'. But, you know you do." Reasoned Hermione. "We're just here to tell you how we feel about you, everyone wanted to tell but, well, that's a lot of people to tell you the same damn thing. We just want to tell you how you've really changed us. But the whole Weasley family loves you dearly.  
  
"But, Draco, I never thought I'd see the day that you would actually call me by my first name. I never thought that I would actually enjoy you calling me 'Mione'. I especially never thought that you would appreciate, understand who Ron is. But you did, I have, you appreciated. It's a wondrous thing, time. Over time, you have metamorphosed into this funny, compassionate, loving thing, person, who has enlighten my life. But more importantly, you've enlightened Ron.  
  
"Ron was a boy I knew. That was all he was to me, sadly enough. He was a brave boy, a lazy but intelligent boy. But when you entered his life, he became much more. He spoke up and out. He was happy! He was in love. He was never like that. And because of you, you've made my best friend the happiest I've ever seen him. And all of this came from him loving a Malfoy.  
  
"You have protected him from so much, from so many people. Ron was the protector of Harry and me. You were the protector of Ron. Essentially, you protected us because you preserved him. Thank you, Draco. You made him a happy boy, now make him a happy man." Hermione hugged him tight. "Make him a happy man." A tear slide down her angelic face.  
  
"Oh, Hermione." Muttered Draco into her hair.  
  
"Alright there, Herm. My turn." Harry called from his position in the doorway.  
  
"Oh great! What do you have to say?" joked Draco.  
  
"I hate you." He smiled back. "Not really. I love you as if you were my brother. Mainly because I was forced to. I hated you, I was jealous of you, but now, I see past all of that. What's left is just Draco. A guy who just wants to live happy. And for you to live happy is to see Ron live happy. He has, you have. You made him realize the best of the best about himself. He had, has, will always have low self-esteem. But you are like his pick-me- up. When you're around, his whole demeanor lightens, becomes stronger. I've heard him talk to me with such attitude. Not anger like it usually would have been from with us, but speaking from his heart. What he liked, didn't like, what he knew about, what you were to him.  
  
You have unknowingly become his drug of choice, you could be slowly killing him and he would be unable to leave. He would make the choice to die by your hands. Though I don't condone you to do that but...he needs you. No matter how much I care about him, love him, be there for him, he needs you. Now, be there for him. I trust you to do that one thing for me, for the greater cause that's between us: Ron."  
  
Draco looked at Harry straight in the eyes and instead of taking his hand in a handshake, like usual, he pulled him into his arms. Now, he realized that though he still couldn't stand Harry, he respected him.  
  
Now, there was Percy. He was actually afraid of him. Percy was the brother that Ron spoke to, trusted the most. If he didn't like him, this day would be Hell. Though, Percy did like him, it was a more stiff kind of like. Never as easy-going as it was with the rest.  
  
"So, you're taking Ron away from us." He chortled. This threw him off guard. Percy laughing, with ease, with Draco. "You're taking him away, and truthfully, there's no one else I trust with this task. Yes, crazy as it sounds, you are the only one who I trust to marry my brother. Love my brother to the best of your ability. Funny though, there really isn't anyone who will love him to the best of your ability. You treasure him, clutch him as if he is your finest silver."  
  
"Much more that that. He is my life."  
  
"See! It's things like that that you say that make me believe you know how to cherish him. Take care of him. That's one thing about love. It doesn't let us pick who we love or let love us, it just appears. And I haven't seen it become so apparent as it has between you two. I know I usually ramble but there isn't much I can say that can correctly describe what you two share. So all I can say is...welcome to the Weasley family." He pronounced.  
  
Draco had never felt so much truth and love and compassion as he did with this family. He never thought he could be friends with Hermione, never thought he could be in love with Ron. But look at him now.  
  
"Thank you all but I think that Ron needs more of your support than I do, no offense."  
  
"You want time to convince yourself that you're a big brave ex-Malfoy." Harry stated.  
  
"Yes, yes I do." He laughed.  
  
"Well, see, practice saying that and you'll do great during the ceremony." Percy said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks again." Draco gave them another hug each. "Next time you see me I'll be a Weasley."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ron buttoned his last button, smoothed out his last wrinkle. He was ready to get hitched, as they say.  
  
"You ready, Ron?" Asked a man who sat on his bed, fiddling with his own tie. He was Collin, a wonderful Muggle American man who had recently entered the ever-growing Weasley home. Well, actually, he had known the family for one year but hadn't moved in until this spring.  
  
Collin was a special sort of Muggle. He had always found a liking to witchcraft and wizardry until he stumbled upon a magical world shop. From then on, he was allowed to work in certain sections of the magic community. And this past new year he was given a slip of paper from the Ministry of Magic that allowed him to walk freely around their world, as long as he held on to the secret.  
  
And now, the brown haired man with the Shaggy (A/N: From Scooby Doo! What other Shaggy is there? LOL) goatee, was here with Ron, as his main supporter and his brother's lover.  
  
"A half-hour 'til showtime." said Ron nervously. "I can do this."  
  
"Yes you can. Come on! You are like my idol man." The young man walked over to Ron, beside him, so he could look into the mirror and finally figure out how to work the blasted tie! "You becoming the first gay man to legally marry! I can say that I live with the new gay idol!" laughed Collin.  
  
Ron liked him and his American humor. He was free of worrying about Voldemort, seeing as how Harry defeated him a few months before he arrived, so he was untainted by blackness, darkness and pain. He could laugh at anything. Also, he brought a new point of view to the house. He was a theatrical actor. Only an actor of the stage, he would proclaim. He was very good for they had been to a few of his performances. He also brought about a new dangerous sport to the house: skateboarding. It was very foreign and strange to Ron but he was interested and now he could do a sex change, switch Japan air, grinds and ride vert like any other Muggle. Now, going to the skate park, was a daily ritual Ron must partake in or his day would be ruined.  
  
"Come here," sighed Ron half-heartedly. He quickly began work on the tie.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't help it if I wasn't forced to wear school uniforms." He chuckled, his hazel eyes sparkled. "Woah! You did that pretty quickly."  
  
"Col, I'm about to get married. I'm nervous. Help." Ron asked frazzled.  
  
"Okay, think about all the hot monkey sex you'll be having in a little less than six hours from now."  
  
Ron smiled a little. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
"Don't worry. You've been with this guy for a long time. You love him. He loves you. The next step is marriage. Duh!"  
  
There came a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Collin opened the door. "Well, look who it is."  
  
A steady stream of red haired boys flowed into Ron's room. Fred and George on the bed, Percy in the doorway and Bill and Charlie next to Ron.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you alone." Smiled Collin as he left the room, not before giving Percy a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"What now?" tittered Ron as he surveyed his elder brothers' expressions. "You going to tell me how much you're against this whole marriage."  
  
"No," spoke Charlie, "we're just here to tell you how proud we are. I suppose each of us will speak our minds, our respect for you. I guess I'll start. Bill wanted to speak as well, but I think that he'll just screw it up, so we complied our feelings toward this, if I keep saying 'I' it really means we and." he took a deep breath.  
  
"You graduated tenth overall in your class, you could become a world renown mediwizard if you started working for it now. You could go to medical school, come out in two years and be at the same level as any doctor whose been at it for years. Above all that, you've fallen into true love.  
  
"And for that, I'm, Bill and me, are jealous. I never thought I would ever say that out loud but I'm jealous of my little brother. Yet, I feel like I've failed. I failed you because I made you feel horrible while not being here. You couldn't come to me or Fred, George, Percy, Ginny or your two best friends; you let yourself feel darkness. I don't think I can ever truly handle that. But the way you were found out. All because of a former Malfoy.  
  
"When he came to us, ranting about you cutting yourself last summer, I didn't believe him, I hated him. How could anyone say that about my brother? But when he told us how you felt overshadowed, you felt like you were always an association, never a name, it torn me up inside. When I did realize that he was the only one to see the real Ron, the melancholic boy who sat around crying and brooding over that uncharacteristic action of crying over nothing, it scared the shit out of me. It made me understand why you were the way you were, and that Draco was the one for you. If you could open up to him, then he had to be the real thing. Now, I'm glad he stuck it out with us and is marrying you today."  
  
Ron stood there, shocked at his brother's thoughts about him. "Jealous of me? Don't be. Come here." Ron embraced Charlie, Bill following behind him.  
  
"Okay, let's not get to emotional yet. We have to speak." George interjected.  
  
Fred and George went up to Ron and embraced him.  
  
"Draco was always a brother to us." Confided Fred.  
  
"And now he will be one officially." George finished.  
  
Ron slowly pulled away, "Thanks, you guys."  
  
"I guess it's my turn to speak of this." Professed Percy. "You hate me."  
  
"No I don't!" Ron vocalized with passion.  
  
Percy held his hand in a silencing manner. "You hated me until two summers ago when we finally connected. Now, I know why you and I opposed each other so much. We were too much alike. Everything about you, I did. I hurt myself, just like you, I hid my true, dark self, just like you and I like boys, just like you." He smiled. "You found a diamond in the rough. You were able to nurture and craft it until, over time, the beauty within finally shone through. This is what love is, changing someone for the better while they change you without you realizing it. It takes many years to do this but you, it took you your first try. I love you Ron, you keep me....us, going.  
  
Yes, we still have Ginny to look after but she's Ginny, she's gotten through without us; she doesn't need us. You are one of us, a big brother who must protect. But all the while you are being protected by Draco. He's a naffing Malfoy and I love the little bugger. He's a good Malfoy, if that's even possible. He's a good one, remember that and don't ever let him go. Now, go get married and leave us behind."  
  
The room stood quiet, Ron crying, as he understood that his brothers did care about him, loved him and accepted Draco as one of them.  
  
"I love you all." Ron murmured as Percy held him. Bill cradled Ron, laying his head on his shoulder so that his head brushed against Percy's. Fred and George held those two as an outer shell, then Charlie wrapped his arms around everyone.  
  
Ginny passed Ron's room nonchalantly glancing into Ron's open door. What she saw touched her. Her older brothers hugging one another with Ron as their center. In all actuality, Ron was secretly their center since he was the last of the boys. He was everyone's center; he was hers as well. She silently strode to the huddle mass of brothers and joined in.  
  
As the moment passed through time, their father found them as well.  
  
"Oh, Dad don't tell me you're going to give me another speech. You've given me six within the last 24 hours." Ron sniffled.  
  
"No, son," he also added his arms into the mass of comfort and love.  
  
The woman and stronghold of the house wandered up the stairs to finish getting ready but she rose higher for some reason to Ron's room to find that her family was involved in a group hug. Of course she had to join suit.  
  
Ron finally felt like he was apart of the family. He wasn't the scared, jealous boy looking into their world anymore; he was the elated boy looking out so he can help others in his position.  
  
A meek knock came at the door. The Weasleys turned to the soft noise to find Harry dressed in a plain suit and Hermione in a simple powder blue dress.  
  
"It's time." Hermione said lightly as not to completely disrupt the family togetherness.  
  
"It's time?" Whispered Ron anxiously.  
  
"It's time." Mr. and Mrs.Weasley said to one another.  
  
"It's time." Repeated Fred, George following.  
  
"It's time." Percy nudged his little brother.  
  
"It's time!" The two eldest proclaimed.  
  
The family reluctantly broke away and Ron headed down to destiny.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(A/N: I got Draco's middle names from the Black Jewels Trilogy written by Anne Bishop. It's really good! I would go out and read it if I were you. Also, Ron is younger than Draco..so, yeah.)  
  
The day was bright and happy; nature was overjoyed to witness the union of their ill-fated lovers. Ron in a plain buttoned down shirt and dress pants, Draco in the same. Both pairs of eyes on the other.  
  
Rows of their friends and family sat on either side of the aisle. Many smiling faces of those who came along on the path to Ron and Draco's success. Many were speed bumps, stops and helpful passerbys. And now they were honored to watch, as the path was about to join, with Draco and Ron now together.  
  
Ron had finally closed the gap between him and Draco at the front of the audience. They were outside under the glimmering June 20th sun. A light breeze blew, ruffling everyone's hair delicately.  
  
"Welcome everyone." Began the pastor. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Draco Lucivar Daemon Malfoy and Ronald Benjamin Weasley. Today, these two men wish to celebrate their love in the most beautiful and glorious way: marriage, with thanks to parental consent." He joked lightly. A small fit of stifled giggles and laughs echoed through the little valley.  
  
"If anyone here has justifiable reason as to oppose the marriage of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
A momentary pause of silence was welcomed to Draco and Ron. The less hold ups the quicker they could be wedded.  
  
"Well, good. At this time, the couple has decided to prepare a speech, to try and justify the reason as to why they have decided to come into union. So Draco, would you please begin."  
  
Draco and Ron turned to each, allowing the audience a glimpse into the faces of the couple.  
  
"Ron, where do I begin. There's so much to say and so little time in this life to say it in. I own every good thing that has happened to me to you. There are two sections of my life. Before Ron and After Ron. Before Ron was a period of cold, an Ice Age of sorts, where every emotion was in suspension, bidding their time until you, my sun, my fire, would melt it all and send my passion into a spring. Growing and sprouting into spectacular shades of color. Without you I would be evil. Purely. That day when you found me at Diagon Alley, you changed the course of my life dramatically. Yes, when I first met you, you changed me but that day, well that night, I was supposed to be marked. To become the youngest Death Eater Voldemort had, you probably didn't even know that, but when I saw you and found out you still cared about me. I knew then I was for you. Made for you.  
  
You taught me how to love, earnestly. You showed me who I really was, honestly. You loved me, showed me the good in the world, let me see the real you, truly. And for that I promise to make all that up to you. I pledge here and now that I belong to you. Only you. Body, mind, heart and soul. I love you. I'm honored to spend my life with you." Draco sighed, he had finally he let his true love out and in the open.  
  
"How can I follow up with that?" Tears flowing freely from his eyes, not caring though as he wiped away his fiancée's. "All I can say is I never knew you felt that way. I thought you loved me, of course, but for you to feel that you are for me. You belong to me. It sounds so bizarre coming from you, Mr. Cool and Suave. I never did any of those things. You developed on your own. I just pushed you. You also did so much for me. Boosting my confidence was the top priority for you and you achieved it. I was never happier than with you. Yes it was hard, it still is because you do incase your self in ice at times. I'd say that I warmed you up a bit. But allowing me to see the inner you is all I want. You, honey, are my greatest strength and my darkest weakness. I love you and I'm ready to make that 'plunge' with you."  
  
"Beautiful," the pastor said to the nervous couple. "Now, do you Ronald Benjamin Weasley take Draco Lucivar Daemon Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health 'til death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Ron slipped the plain gold ring onto Draco's lithe fingers.  
  
"And do you Draco Lucivar Daemon Malfoy take Ronald Benjamin Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health 'til death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Draco slid the ring on Ron's rough, loving hands.  
  
"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you a partners in life and love. You may now kiss your husband."  
  
Ron leaned into Draco's embrace, as Draco was finally able to kiss his new husband. It was the chastest of kiss but that's all the reassurance they needed.  
  
"I'm am proud..no...deeply honored to present to you Mr. and Mr. Ronald Weasley."  
  
The audience clapped and cheered as the two turned around as a marital couple. No longer lovers or engaged but one. They were married, they were adults, they were ready.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ron, where are you pulling me to?" Whined Draco as he wove through the crowd on the dance floor.  
  
"I'm taking you to see your surprise. Close your eyes."  
  
"Fine," the new Mr. Weasley did as his partner told him to do. He soon was at a halt.  
  
"Drake, open your eyes."  
  
Slowly but surely a picture of a woman in slivery-blue robes and platinum blonde hairs pulled back in a perfect French bun stood in front of him.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes," she spoke in her airy voice.  
  
"Mother," cried Draco as his mother embraced him. "Were you here the whole time?"  
  
She simply nodded her head.  
  
"And you paid for all this?"  
  
A nod, a simple gesture that was so elegant when she preformed it. Ron began to inch away from the scene, letting the two reacquaint with the other.  
  
"Don't leave, young man. I want to thank you so much for allowing me to come to this when all I've been apart of is the negation of this wedding. Though if my son is happy, I'm happy."  
  
"You're welcome, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"Don't. It's Ms. Sharlow." she said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Didn't you hear? I got a divorce from the bastard. Took him for all he's worth."  
  
Draco looked into her gentle blue eyes, "Really?"  
  
"Yes. I want to offer you a chance to stay at the Manor, take a good job in the Ministry. I want you to be monetarily sound."  
  
"I can't. I want to..." He looked over at Ron. His love. He wanted to go through hardships with him. He wanted to be a Malfoy again, with all the money and prestige, but being with Ron and building their own life was what matter.  
  
"I understand. You have a great husband here. Take care of him." She said to Draco. "And take care of my son, will you Ronald?"  
  
"I will."  
  
A soft clink of a fork hitting a glass broke through the cheer and fun of the reception.  
  
"I want to make an announcement." Shouted Harry over the chitter-chatter of the group.  
  
The family members and friends went over to their assigned tables. Ron and Draco went to the front table.  
  
"Well, who would have thought that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could ever talk to each other civilly, let alone marry?" Harry joked as the former Gryffindors in the audience laughed along with the group of Slytherins who had come to accept them. "But these two beat the odds. I want to congratulate you two on that feat. Also, I want to congratulate you, Draco on protecting Ron when none of us could. For preserving him so he could see this day. And I hope this day, will be the beginning of many more for you. So here's to love, life and happiness."  
  
"Love, life and happiness." The group repeated as they raised their glasses.  
  
'Thank you' Ron mouthed to Harry was he took a sip of champagne.  
  
"Let's dance," Draco suggested as he set their glasses down.  
  
Ron got up, followed Draco but was stopped as Dean came along.  
  
"Hey you two. I need another photo of you."  
  
"How about we give you a good one, when we cut the cake?" suggested Draco.  
  
"Sure," Dean smiled, spontaneously giving them both a hug. "Congrats!"  
  
"Thank you," they spoke in unison.  
  
Draco grinned. "Now, we're going to go dance."  
  
But before they were able to, Ron spotted Harry, who was making his way over to the couple.  
  
"That was real nice of you, Harry." Said Draco.  
  
"Thanks," he gave the blonde a hug. "Remember to make him a happy man." Whispered Harry into his ear.  
  
"Oh, Harry, leave them be." Teased Dean. "Now, did I hear you two say something about a dance? I think I would love to dance as well. But I can't seem to find a partner. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Not a bad idea. But you will let me lead this time?"  
  
"Of course, love." Grinned Dean and the two disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Those two are great for each other, huh?" asked Ron as he swayed with Draco to the melodic tune that was playing.  
  
"They are. As long as Harry stays away from you, I'm fine." Said Draco, with slight anger dripping in his voice. Ron needed to get him away from that subject.  
  
"Why are you older than me? You couldn't wait until I was 18? You are." Ron complained.  
  
"Nope, I wanted to make you my wife as soon as possible!"  
  
Ron's mouth hung in a perfect 'O', "Why must I be the female of the relationship?"  
  
"Because I proposed to you. Don't complain, you are still taller than me."  
  
Ron smiled, it was true he was 6'1" and Draco was 5'10". His husband. It felt good to say that.  
  
They fell into a silence, dancing with the music. Ron shared a secret smile with his brothers who were all on the dance floor. He especially had to give Percy a smile. Without Percy to guide him, he'd be lost. He was also glad that Percy had found himself a nice American young man who made him giddy and feel wonderful, just like Draco did for him. Ron was delighted to know that Collin and Percy were contemplating marriage as well.  
  
"Come here." Ron just got an idea.  
  
"Only I can say that!" Draco mocked, faithfully following him to a secluded part of the yard.  
  
"Sit," commanded Ron. "This is my favorite tree." He stared up into the hanging branches.  
  
Draco sat down; Ron quickly nestled in between his legs, scooting down so that his head rested on his love's chest. "I wanted to do this since the summer before 5th year." Fingers intertwined. Silence passed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know. I just always wanted to share this with you."  
  
"Well, thank you." Draco kissed the top of his head.  
  
Ron began playing with Draco's left hand. "Your middle names still scare me."  
  
"I know. Ain't it great!" They laughed.  
  
"Draco, how come you can eloquently say how you feel about me yet all I can say is: I love you?"  
  
"You tell me everyday when you stand by me, everytime you defend me, everytime you make love to me, protect me. You say how you feel about me in your actions. And don't actions speak louder than words?" he whispered lovingly into the redhead's ear.  
  
"Yes, but the way you speak. You should be a writer."  
  
"Maybe I will be. I'll sit at home, writing while you're off saving lives. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed. You know, I once said that my love for you is so intense that I must numb myself of it. Because if I allowed myself to completely love you, I'd die." Ron turned his head so that he could look into the eyes of his forever.  
  
"It hurts that bad?"  
  
"It's a good hurt. I love the way I feel about you. Did you know this is the first summer out of the past three where it has been pleasurable? No fights, no drugs, no murder." Ron mumbled in agreement.  
  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. It all started with you." Ron joked.  
  
"Oh, hush. You know, *if I were to fall in love, it would have to be with you. Your eyes, your smile, the way you laugh, the things you say and do. You take me to the places my heart never knew. So, if I were to fall in love, It would have to be with you."*  
  
Ron smiled. This was his favorite poem Draco wrote for him. *"If I were to give my heart, it would have to be to you. For you bring things into my life, so beautiful and new. Love, so soft and warm beside me that I know it's true. If I were to give my heart, it would have to be to you."*  
  
*"I was looking for an answer. I was looking for a way. To keep the magic that you bring to each and every day. To live our lives together, as only lovers do. It started with a feeling and every day it grew. So, when I knew I was in love, it had to be with you."* Draco finished.  
  
"Hey Drake?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, my one and only fire."  
  
THE END.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nov.02: So, this is it for a while. I was reading over every chapter and realized that I make a lot of tiny mistakes. I just can't handle that! I should really get a beta-reader.....so, would anyone out there want to be one for my next one which I decided to call now "The True Story of Love" instead of "Divorce isn't Just.".  
  
Who would have thought that this would have gotten this far? This started off as a one shot lemon that I got the idea for it in the lunch line a day before my B-day!  
  
Thanks ~*Akemi and kickedoutofthegoblet*~ The newbies! I love ya!  
  
~*Aloh Dark, Snowdrop, Sheena, Suzanne, Maleficent and KC Matthews*~  
  
How can I tell you all how much you mean to me? Always reviewing, geeking my out, making me laugh and making me feel really kewl!! I LOVE U TO THE FULLEST EXTENT!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Iljana, ~Mandy~, Dawn, Deutzy, Cindy, Rebbie, Jedi Master Yoda, SparkySparkles Arynnl, sexy-as-Ron, Sheena, yoko, Suzanne, Aloh, Tuuli, Aloh Dark, siw-wa, hyalite, quidditchpunk, FracturedCrystalRose, pearlgirl, Tom Raven, Maleficent, Pervert Bitch, Sabishisa, KC Matthews, Andrea, Baby Gurl, Dia, Nightengale, havelock, kickedoutofthegoblet, Draco's Worst Nightmare, nightwing, Anya Malfoy, Lacey, lordpink, Kia, cihbecca, Jackie Malfoy, FuzMulder, Ladybug, Dana Malfoy, moj, (...), me, Akemi, Landell, mystic-flower, Key, reas-chen, Omega, jam me and beauty.  
  
All of you...*huggles*! I'M TEARING UP!  
  
Draco: Oh, calm down!  
  
Ron: *tearing up* I always cry at weddings! That was great Nov!  
  
Harry: Yay! *huggles* U R so kewl!  
  
Draco: Yeah..it was good. No need to cry though!  
  
Nov.02: *turns to them and glomps them* I LOVE YOU 3! Now, I'm off to keep writing the sequel...geez, I never get a break! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! 


End file.
